Verloren
by Gepocha
Summary: Mir war folgende Story vorgegeben: Seto verliert seine Firma und seinen Bruder. Dieser wird von Joey, einem amerikanischen Firmenboss, adoptiert. Vertausche die Rollen! - und Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

Verloren

Prolog: Briefe an Seto

_Lieber Seto,_

_Yuki hat mir Papier und Stift gegeben. Sie ist meine Aufseherin, glaube ich. Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was hier vor sich geht und niemand will es mir erklären. Ich glaube, ich wurde wieder entführt. Der Ort hier ähnelt dem Heim, in dem wir als Kinder waren. Hier gibt es viele Kinder in Gemeinschaftszimmern, so etwas wie Erzieherinnen mit Schichten und einen kleinen Garten. Um das ganze Gelände ist eine Mauer aus hellem Stein gezogen, ungefähr zweieinhalb Meter hoch. Ich sehe weder Kräne noch Hochhäuser, aber die Sterne sehen gleich aus. Ich bin also nicht zu weit entfernt. Man hat mir gesagt, ich werde am Montag wieder in die Schule gehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es meine alte Schule ist. Ich versuche darüber dir diese Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Ich hoffe, du findest mich bald._

_In Liebe,_

_Mokuba_

_Lieber Seto,_

_ich hoffe, das mit meiner Nachricht hat geklappt. Ich bete weiter, dass du mich bald finden wirst. Ich gehe wieder zu meiner alten Schule, also bin ich sicher, dass es nicht allzu lange dauert. Wahrscheinlich wirst du nur noch durch die Sache mit deiner Firma aufgehalten. Gib es den alten Saftsäcken! Ein Seto Kaiba kann jeden platt machen! Nur nicht aufgeben, großer Bruder! Sie können dir doch jetzt nicht mehr an die Karre fahren, schließlich bist du achtzehn. Jetzt brauchen wir nicht einmal mehr irgendeine Pflegeperson schmieren, damit sie ihren Namen her gibt. Du darfst ganz offiziell auf mich aufpassen. Ich freue mich drauf!_

_Dein kleiner Bruder_

_Mokuba_

_Lieber Seto,_

_ich bin jetzt seit zehn Tagen hier. Abgesehen von der Sache mit Pegasus, wo du ein halbes Jahr in der Psychiatrie warst, war ich noch nie so lange entführt. Ist die Sache mit der Firma so kompliziert? Kannst du vielleicht versuchen mir irgendein Zeichen zukommen zu lassen? Ein Brief oder so? Vielleicht auch etwas, das nur ich verstehe? Ich habe Angst. Ich vermisse dich. Bitte hol mich bald hier raus._

_Mokuba_

_Lieber Seto,_

_ich habe geweint. Ich weiß, du hast mir was Besseres beigebracht, ich sollte ein starker Junge sein, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kenne hier niemanden. Ich will auch niemanden kennen. Ich weiß nicht, was die hier vorhaben, aber es ist schwer sich immer wieder zu wehren. Keine Sorge, ich gebe nicht auf! Ich muss zugeben, diese Heimatmosphäre ist eine ziemlich gute Idee, um mir das Gefühl falscher Sicherheit zu geben, aber ich weiß, dass das hier alles nur eine Täuschung ist. Ich weiß nicht, was meine Entführer bezwecken wollen, aber ich werde nicht zutraulich werden. Ich weiß, du wirst mich hier raus holen. Nur bitte tu es bald._

_In Liebe,_

_Mokuba_

_Lieber Seto,_

_ich habe Angst. Ist das hier ein echtes Heim? Warum bin ich in einem Heim? Ich verstehe das nicht. Ist das eine Formalität? Haben sie mich weggeholt, weil sie erst prüfen müssen, ob du dich wirklich gut um mich kümmern kannst? Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich fragen. Aber sie kriegen mich immer, selbst wenn ich mich aus der Schule schleiche. Heute habe ich es bis vor die Kaiba Corp. geschafft, aber die Türen waren zu. Das war echt ein Schock! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Feiertag ist._

_Dein auf dich wartender_

_Mokuba_

_Heute kam im Fernsehen, dass die Kaiba Corp. Insolvenz angemeldet hat. Was zur Hölle ist los, Seto? Du hast doch keine ernsthaften Probleme, oder? Bitte sag mir, dass das zu deiner Strategie gehört, um deine Gegner nieder zu machen. Und wenn du das geschafft hast, holst du mich hier raus, oder? Keine Sorge, ich halte so lange durch. Es ist nicht so schlimm wie die Zelle, in der ich bei Pegasus lag, während meine Seele im Schattenreich war. Die Erzieherinnen hier sind ganz nett und die Kinder wie Heimkinder halt sind. Ich will trotzdem zu dir zurück._

_Lieb dich,_

_Mokuba_

_Seto?_

_Ich weiß, du wirst das hier nie lesen, aber ich hoffe, meine Gedanken erreichen dich. Ich bin bei dir. Ich weiß, die Presse zieht über dich her und auch mir tat es unglaublich weh, als sie die Drachenstatuen abgerissen haben. Es war in den Nachrichten. Du hast die Firma echt verloren, was? Mach dir nichts draus. Die hatten es auf dich abgesehen. Wir können zusammen neu starten. Du bist ein Genie, du schaffst das, ich weiß es. Hol mich hier raus und dann gehen wir irgendwie anders hin, ganz weit weg. Ich weiß, es dauert nicht mehr lang, bis du kommst._

_Es sind zwei Monate vergangen. Du hast mir nicht einmal einen Brief geschrieben. Das soll kein Vorwurf sein, aber was ist los? Ich weiß, das mit der Firma nimmt dich mit, aber ich stand immer vor der Firma, oder? Wenn du es konntest, hast du selbst dein Leben riskiert, um mich zu retten, oder? Ich bin doch dein Ein und Alles, nicht? Bitte, Seto... bitte hol mich hier raus..._

_Warum hast du noch immer nichts von dir hören lassen? Könntest du nicht wenigstens mal anrufen oder so etwas? Wenn das hier ein echtes Heim ist, sollte es nicht so schwer sein raus zu kriegen, wo ich bin und wie man mich erreicht. Was hast du denn jetzt noch zu tun, wo deine Firma ruiniert ist? Meld dich endlich, du Arschloch!_

_Dein absolut angepisster Bruder_

_Mokuba_

_Entschuldige den Ausbruch letztens. Meine Nerven liegen voll blank. Zum Glück liest du das hier nicht. Bitte versteh das, ich gehe hier echt kaputt ohne jede Nachricht. Meld dich. Bitte! Du willst mich doch wieder haben, oder? Du holst mich irgendwann hier raus._

_Ich bleibe wohl hier, was? Scheiße. Ich weiß, das sagt man nicht, daher schreibe ich es nur. Ich hasse es hier. Die Kinder mögen mich nicht. Die Erzieherinnen haben ein wenig Angst vor mir. Sie meinen, Fernsehen tut mir nicht gut. Zeitungen gibt es hier auch nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was da draußen vor sich geht. Du lebst noch, oder? Bitte sei am Leben._

_Seto, bist du mich leid? Hast du mich hierher abgeschoben? Willst du mich nicht mehr haben? Ist das der Grund, warum du dich nicht meldest? Ich bete, dass es nicht so ist... bitte tu mir das nicht an. Selbst wenn ich lästig bin und dich nerve, bitte nimm mich zurück. Ich kann mich ändern! Ehrlich! Aber bitte lass mich nicht hier. Bitte nimm mich mit, wohin auch immer du gehst._

_Dein liebster Mokuba_

_Sie haben gesagt, morgen kommt jemand, der mich adoptieren möchte. Das heißt, das hier ist ein richtiges Heim. Und du hast mich weg gegeben. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich dir überhaupt noch schreibe. Du arrogantes Arschloch! Ich dachte, ich wäre dir wichtig. Aber du denkst immer nur an dich selbst! Wie konntest du mir das antun? Wie konntest du mich so im Stich lassen? Hättest du mich nicht wenigstens vorwarnen können? Ich habe dir Monate hinterher geheult. Die Tränen hätte ich mir echt sparen können. Dann sieh halt von weitem zu, wie ich glücklich werde, während du untergehst!_

_Scheiße. Das war der Typ, der dich ruiniert hat, oder? Der will mich adoptieren? Das hört sich verdammt nach einem Racheplan an dir an. Ich habe Yuki gefragt, warum du das Sorgerecht verloren hast. Sie meinte, wenn ich darüber sprechen will, was du mit mir gemacht hast, kann ich jederzeit zu ihr kommen. Man hat dir irgendeinen Missbrauch in die Schuhe geschoben, oder? Scheiße. Wahrscheinlich hat man dir den Kontakt verboten, deshalb meldest du dich nicht. Kannst du da was gegen tun? Du kannst doch alles, oder? Bitte lass mich nicht allein. Bitte rette mich. Ich will nicht zu diesem Scheusal!_

_Dein verzweifelter Mokuba_

_Lieber Seto,_

_ich wusste, du würdest mich retten! Danke! Ich weiß nicht, wie du das hingekriegt hast, aber du bist einfach klasse. Auf Amerika freue ich mich schon. Genau so habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Wir fangen ganz wo anders zusammen neu an. Das wird so klasse, Seto!_

_In Liebe,_

_Mokuba_

_Hallo Seto,_

_ich sitze jetzt mit Yuki im Flugzeug. Sie sagt, sie soll mich nach Amerika bringen, um mich dort meinem neuen Adoptivvater Joey Wheeler vorzustellen. Das ist ein verdammt blödes Pseudonym, Seto. Und CEO einer Autofirma? Mit dem Namen Wheeler? Ehrlich, das ist so einfallslos, das könnte von deinem alten Klassenkamerad Jonouchi kommen. Was ist eigentlich mit dem passiert? Ich frag dich einfach, sobald wir ankommen. Die Uhr sagt, es sind noch vier Stunden. Ich denke, ich schlafe noch eine Runde._

_Bis gleich,_

_Mokuba_


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel: Joey Wheeler

Mokuba schnappte sich lächelnd seinen Koffer und rauschte an Yuki vorbei Richtung Ausgang. Sie rief ihm noch nach, aber er steuerte geradewegs auf die Sicherheitsschleuse zu – nur stoppte ihn die letzte Passkontrolle.

Was sollte das überhaupt? Glaubten die, er hätte zwischen der letzten und dieser Kontrolle den Pass geändert oder so? Amerika war echt paranoid. Mit verschränkten Armen wartete er, bis Yuki mit ihrem Koffer zu ihm aufgeholt hatte. Ob Seto ihm wohl am Flughafen abholte? Nee ... keine Hoffnung dort. Der war ganz sicher beschäftigt. Wahrscheinlich würde ganz klischeehaft irgendwo ein Typ im schwarzen Anzug mit schwarzer Sonnenbrille stehen und ein Schild halten.

Sie traten in die Flughafenlobby, wo Yuki seine Hand ergriff. Er verdrehte nur die Augen, aber gut – war ja nicht so, als wäre er nicht gerade eben erst ausgebüchst. Typen in schwarzen Anzügen standen wie erwartet massenweise herum – kein Wunder in einer Stadt wie New York. Auch wenn mehr Leute in ziemlich geschmacklosen Klamotten herum rannten. Mit einem Blick, der zwischen Faszination und Ekel schwankte, betrachtete er eine Frau in Yukis Größe mit dem ungefähr sechsfachem ihres Gewichts, die in Minirock und bauchfreiem Shirt an der Absperrung wartete. Mit innerer Gewalt wandte er den Blick von diesem laufenden Unfall ab und suchte die Reihe nach einem Schild mit seinem Namen ab. Langsam müsste mal eins kommen ... sie hatten ihn doch nicht vergessen, oder?

Er schluckte und spürte sein Herz ein Stück hinab rutschen. Nein ... Seto hatte ihn noch nie vergessen. Er hatte ihn ignoriert, aus dem Zimmer geworfen und ein- oder zweimal sogar geschlagen, wenn er echt genervt war, aber er war immer für ihn da gewesen. Zumindest, wenn er nicht gerade auf Geschäftsreisen war oder in der Psychiatrie wie damals nach Yami oder ... nun ja, er würde ihn zumindest irgendwie abholen lassen.

„Hey, Mokuba" Er wandte sich in die grobe Richtung der Stimme und sah einen blonden Mann im Anzug seine Sonnenbrille heben. „Na, erkennst du mich noch?"

Nicht wirklich. Er hätte ihn nicht erkannt, hätte er nicht vor ein paar Tagen noch seine Erinnerung nach ihm durchwühlt. Hatte Seto echt die Hilfe von diesem Idioten gebraucht? Der Anzug stand ihm vielleicht relativ gut, aber Hirnzellen produzierte das sicher nicht.

„Jonouchi?" Er hob eine Augenbraue – eine Geste, die er sich bei seinem Bruder abgeschaut hatte – und trat näher.

„Wow. Eine Ehre noch immer einen Platz in eurer Erinnerung zu haben, Mister Kaiba" Er griff über die Stahlstange und fuhr Mokuba durchs Haar. „Allerdings heißen wir jetzt beide Wheeler. Die Limousine steht vor der Tür, wir treffen uns draußen"

Jonouchi steckte hinter dem Decknamen Wheeler? Seto musste echt verzweifelt sein, wenn er sich an so jemanden wandte. Aber das erklärte zumindest, woher die komische Idee mit dem Namen und dem Autokonzern kam – auf so etwas kam wirklich nur Jonouchi. Auf Mokubas Gesicht legte sich eine Art Was-für-ein-Idiot-Blick, mit dem er Yuki voraus zum Ausgang schritt.

„Du kennst Herrn Wheeler? Das ist aber schön. Ihr werdet euch sicher gut verstehen", plapperte Yuki hinter ihm und versuchte zu ihm aufzuholen, „Wo habt ihr euch denn getroffen? War er ein Geschäftspartner der Kaiba Cooperation?"

„Seto und er waren in derselben Klasse", informierte Mokuba knapp.

„Auf der internationalen Wirtschaftsschule?"

Die Frau maß Jonouchi ganz klar zu viel Intelligenz zu. Andererseits mimte der gerade einen CEO, also sollte er dem Kerl wohl mit der Scharade helfen – schließlich war das seine Freikarte zurück zu Seto. Er würde trotzdem nicht lügen. Also schwieg er einfach.

Vor der Tür stand wie angekündigt eine Limousine. Sogar eine echte amerikanische Stretchlimousine – in weiß. Auch ganz klar Jonouchis Idee. Seto hätte eine schwarze geschickt. Und wäre mit einem roten Ferrari vorgefahren. Jonouchi hätte wahrscheinlich einen Chrysler genommen ... wenn er überhaupt einen Führerschein hatte. Der Chauffeur nahm ihm seinen Koffer ab, wobei er einen dezenten Blick auf die Marke warf – Wheeler. Bei allen Göttern, jetzt wurde echt dick aufgetragen ... dachten sie, Yuki würde auf so etwas achten?

„Oh, ein Firmenwagen ... welch ein schönes Stück"

Er zog seinen Kommentar zurück. Sie achtete doch darauf. War vielleicht ganz gut, dass Seto so eine Paranoia hatte. Mal sehen, mit was noch so aufgewartet wurde. Eine eigene Firma? Eine Villa?

Sie setzten sich in den hinteren Teil des Wagens, wo Jonouchi bereits telefonierend auf der Seitenbank saß: „Yes, we are on our way back ... no, I won't be back in an hour ... I have to care for my son, rescedule that ... I said no, Tina. See you tomorrow. Meine Güte, manchmal ... egal, willkommen in Amerika. Joey Wheeler"

Er reichte Yuki die Hand, die sich völlig fasziniert im Wagen umsah, sodass sie ein paar Sekunden brauchte, bevor sie diese schüttelte.

„Wie war der Flug?"

„Langweilig" Mokuba verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. „Wohin fahren wir?"

„Manhattan, klassischerweise" Jonouchi grinste. „Unsere Wohnung nimmt die oberen beiden Stockwerke des Hauptverwaltungsgebäudes von Wheeler ein."

Wahrlich dick aufgetragen. Er hatte nicht so viel Ahnung von Amerika, aber Manhatten war der teuerste Wohnort überhaupt. Yuki schien das wohl auch zu wissen, ihr Mund stand einen Spalt weit offen. Nun, die ganze Aktion musste einiges kosten ... aber schließlich ging es ja um ihn. Mokuba grinste.

„... und hier ist der Abgang zu meinem Büro", schloss Jonouchi.

„Das ist mit der Wohnung verbunden?", fragte Mokuba mit Begeisterung. Hieß das, er würde einfach zu Seto durch den Hintereingang gehen können? Dann könnte er nie wieder von der Sekretärin aufgehalten werden! Das hier würde doch der neue Firmensitz werden, oder? Und die Wohnung war auch total hübsch. Und sein Zimmer würde er vollkommen selbst einrichten dürfen. Das würde so klasse werden! Ob Seto wohl mit ihm einkaufen fahren würde?

„Gefällt es dir hier?", fragte Yuki lächelnd.

„Total! Das ist klasse" Er grinste zu ihr hoch. „Ich bleibe hier, das ist voll in Ordnung"

„Wunderbar" Sie nickte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich werde noch eine Woche hier bleiben. Wenn etwas ist, sprich einfach mit mir darüber"

Eine Woche? Hieß, so lange würde er Seto wahrscheinlich nicht sehen. Blöd ... na ja, die Woche würde er auch durchstehen. Nach den vielen unsicheren Wochen vorher war das in Ordnung. Dass Jonouchi hier war, war Versicherung genug, dass Seto dahinter steckte – kein anderer würde so einen Idioten nehmen. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass es eine schlechte oder dumme Idee wäre. Gerade einen Idioten zu nehmen, der dafür das vorgeschriebene Programm durchzog, war eine Genialität in und an sich. Und Jonouchi machte das ungewöhnlich gut, man nahm ihm den Geschäftsmann schon fast ab. Seto hatte ihn gut geschult. Yuki schien auf jeden Fall überzeugt zu sein.

Highschool war so was von scheiße. Mokuba pfefferte seine Tasche in die Ecke des Büros, das er gerade betreten hatte. Jonouchi saß an seinem Schreibtisch – keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffte dort den ganzen Tag unter Yukis Aufsicht zu verbringen, aber er sah aus, als würde er arbeiten – Yuki hatte es sich in der Nähe auf einer Couch mit einer Zeitschrift gemütlich gemacht.

„Joey" Das hatte Jonouchi ihm als Ansprache beigebracht. „Ich will auf eine andere Schule"

„Oh? Hast du Probleme? Hänselt man dich?" Jonouchi legte sofort seine Arbeit zur Seite – unprofessionell, Seto hätte mindestens noch den Satz zuende geschrieben – und sah zu ihm auf.

„Nein, es ist nur zum Gähnen langweilig" Mokuba verschränkte die Arme. „Ich will eine Privatschule mit hohen Standards"

„Ooo-kay ..." Jonouchi blinzelte und sah ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er an seinen Bildschirm griff und ihn zu Mokuba drehte. „Such dir eine aus"

„Einfach so?", er legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Sicher. Wenn dir deine jetzige nicht gefällt, nimm eine andere. Dann machen wir einen Besuchstermin aus, du gehst einen Tag dahin und wenn es dir gefällt, melden wir dich da an" Jonouchi zuckte mit den Schulter. „Ich bin hier nie zur Schule gegangen, ich kann dir da leider nichts empfehlen"

„Okay ... und ich darf sie mir wirklich aussuchen?", fragte Mokuba noch einmal nach, worauf Jonouchi nur nickte. Nun gut... wahrscheinlich würde sein Bruder noch einmal einen Blick drauf werfen. Also sollte er gewöhnliche Schulen direkt aussortieren. Andererseits hatte er keinen Bock auf Schicki-Micki-Neureiche. Ob es hier wohl eine japanische Schule gab? Das wäre echt toll. Also mal in der Suchmaschine eingeben ... gefunden! Hm, es gab nur eine, das machte es natürlich einfach. Mokuba drehte Jonouchi den Bildschirm zu und zeigte darauf.

„Alles klar. Ich ruf an" Erneut ließ der Typ seine Arbeit einfach liegen. Wen wollte er jetzt anrufen? Seto? Die Schule? Musste er so was nicht erstmal mit seinem Bruder abklären? Oder vielleicht schauspielerte er nur und tat so, als würde er anrufen und jemanden erreichen ...

„Good afternoon, Rita. My name is Joey Wheeler. My son Mokuba just arrived from Japan and we are looking for a good school for him. Is it possible to visit your institution in the next few days?" War das wirklich einfach so möglich? „Yes, exactly. That's right" Und? Und? Und? „Thank you, Rita, you are an angel. At what time?" Schien, als würde es funktionieren. „Sure, I'll rescedule. See you tomorrow" Er legte auf und wandte sich Mokuba lächelnd zu. „Alles klar. Wir fahren morgen dahin und sehen uns das an"

„Cool ..." Mokuba blinzelte. „Du kommst mit?"

„Sicher. Einen Moment, ich rufe Alica an, damit sie meine Termine umlegt" Jonouchi griff erneut zum Telefon.

Mokuba seufzte und verschränkte die Arme. Irgendwann sollte der Typ mal anfangen so zu tun, als würde er wirklich arbeiten. Dass Yuki ihm das soweit abgekauft hatte, war echt ein Wunder.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge ließ es über sich ergehen, dass Yuki ihn an ihre Brust zog und einige Momente lang festhielt. Er nahm auch artig ihre Visitenkarte entgegen und versicherte sie anzurufen, sollte irgendetwas sein. Ehrlich, als könnte sie noch etwas machen... er war jetzt Amerikaner, er fiel nicht mehr unter japanisches Recht. Das hob auch Setos Edikt auf sich ihm nicht nähern zu dürfen, nicht? Das hatte sein Bruder perfekt eingefädelt.

Er verdrehte die Augen, als sie Jonouchi einen Vortrag hielt, dass er gut auf ihn aufpassen sollte, sich immer melden könnte bei Problem, bla, bla, bla. Sie sollte endlich abhauen. Sobald sie weg war, konnte er Seto wieder sehen. Er sah sich etwas verstohlen um, ob sein Bruder vielleicht schon irgendwo wartete.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute", meinte Yuki plötzlich wieder in seine Richtung, was ihn höflich den Blick heben ließ, „Pass auf dich auf, Kleiner"

Pah, er war schon fast größer als sie. Nichts mit Kleiner. Seufzend ließ er sich erneut in eine Umarmung ziehen, bevor Yuki sich endlich vor ihnen beiden verbeugte, umwandte und ging. Mokuba stieß einen tiefen, erleichterten Seufzer aus und sah ihr nach, bis sie in der Menge vor der ersten Sicherheitsschleuse verschwand.

„Endlich." Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich Jonouchi zu. „Also, wo ist mein Bruder? Wann kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Hm" Der Blonde legte die Hände an seine Hüften, während sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen. „Wieso habe ich diese Frage schon vermutet? Komm, lass uns erstmal zur Limousine gehen"

Anscheinend war sein Bruder nicht am Flughafen. Mokuba stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans und schritt leicht missmutig neben dem Älteren her, während er jeder Familie, die er sah, einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Außer einer, wo eine Mutter gerade ihre Tochter anschrie und am Arm hinter sich her zog. Die beobachtete er verwundert, bis sie wieder in der Menge verschwanden. Draußen hielt Jonouchi ihm die Tür auf – genau so, wie es von Anfang an hätte sein sollen, der Köter stand schließlich weit unter seinem Bruder und ihm. Mit kaibascher Arroganz hob er die Nase ein wenig und stieg ein.

„Nun?", verlangte er zu wissen, die Arme verschränkt, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen.

„Was weißt du darüber, was passierte, nachdem man dich mitgenommen hat?", fragte der Blonde statt endlich mit Informationen rauszurücken.

„Man hat mir Fernsehen und Zeitungen verboten. So weit ich das mitbekommen habe, haben Setos Gegner ihn angezeigt mich misshandelt zu haben und seine Firma platt gemacht" Er rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sitz und starrte Jonouchi an, als sei er an allem schuld.

„Es stimmt also" Dieser seufzte und nickte kurz mit geschlossenen Augen. „Das scheint alles so zu stimmen. Mehrere Gegner Setos haben ihn angezeigt, sodass du aus dem Haus geholt wurdest. Seto hat natürlich direkt Einspruch erhoben und eine Gegenklage angeregt, aber mit legalen Mitteln kam er nicht weit. Im Gericht wurden falsche Beweise vorgelegt. Unter anderem eine komplette Kollektion von Fotos mit Wunden auf deinem Körper, allesamt professionell gefälscht. Zwei gekaufte Ärzte, ein paar gekaufte Zeugen. Seto hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzen, weil er keine Einsicht in die Liste der Zeugen hatte. Es gab unendlich viele Gerichtstage, immer wieder Verlegungen, um weitere Zeugen anzuhören. Während Seto sich vollkommen auf deine Rettung konzentrierte, verbündete sich der Kaiba Corp. Betriebsrat und einige Aktionäre mit Setos Gegnern. Dafür hatte Seto allerdings Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, sodass genau deine fünf Prozent der Aktien die Entscheidung ausgemacht hätten. Da das Verfahren noch lange lief, nahm die Koalition einen anderen Weg und erwirkte einen internationalen Streik gegen Produkte der Kaiba Corp. Seto musste sich entscheiden, ob er seine Zeit dafür aufwandte die Firma oder dich zu retten und entschied sich für dich, obwohl es aussichtslos war. Er stieß alle Aktien ab und trieb die Firma somit in den Ruin, damit sie nicht von der Koalition übernommen werden konnte. Als Racheakt steckte auch die Koalition alle Kräfte in das Verfahren, sodass Seto für schuldig befunden wurde. Klar soweit?"

Mokuba blinzelte und nickte stumm. Sein Bruder hatte sich für ihn entschieden? Und dafür die Firma aufgegeben? Wow... er leckte über seine Lippen und fragte nach, als Jonouchi immer noch nicht weiter sprach: „Und was ist jetzt mit meinem Bruder?"

„Drei Jahre Haft, zwei davon auf Bewährung"

Mokuba schluckte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, die Stirn dabei in Falten.

„Er hat Revision eingelegt. Das Verfahren läuft seit zwei Monaten und derzeit sieht es gut aus. Ich werde meine eigene Aussage auch noch einwerfen. Wir schreiben zusammen ein Statement, nehmen es auf, wie du das sagst und schicken es ein. Damit dürften wir ihn frei kriegen. Bis dahin ist ihm allerdings jeder Kontakt mit dir verboten"

„Aber ich kann ihm schreiben, oder?" Der Junge löste seine abwehrende Haltung und lehnte sich vor. „Ich habe ihm ganz viele Briefe geschrieben, aber mir wurde verboten sie zu schicken. Aber von hier aus darf ich ihm schreiben, oder?"

„Natürlich" Jonouchi nickte lächelnd.

„Puh ..." Mokuba lehnte sich wieder zurück und fuhr sich durch das Haar. „Die letzten Monate müssen die Hölle für ihn gewesen sein. Wie lange ist es jetzt her, dass ich von Jugendamt mitgenommen wurde?"

„Acht Monate, siebzehn Tage", erklärte der Andere ruhig.

„Scheiße ...", Seto hatte sich ein halbes Jahr mit den Gerichten rum geschlagen, die Firma untergehen sehen und die letzten Monate im Gefängnis verbracht?

„Keine Schimpfwörter, Mokuba"

„Hey, du bist nicht mein Vater oder so etwas. Seto ist der einzige, der mir das sagen darf", giftete er.

„Rein rechtlich gesehen bin ich dein Vater. Eher gesagt dein Vormund. Und ich werde es bleiben, bis du einundzwanzig bist – nach japanischem Recht"

„Was?" Mokubas Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Aber das sind noch neun Jahre!"

„So sieht es aus. Aber auch wenn dein Bruder seine Unschuld beweisen kann, wird man ihm kein Sorgerecht zusprechen. Der Zweifel ist zu groß", erwiderte Jonouchi ruhig.

Nun, das war ja auch sinnvoll, aber... Seto hatte ihm nie etwas getan! Das war alles totaler Blödsinn. Warum musste er einen Idioten wie den da ab jetzt an der Backe haben?

„Seto muss echt verzweifelt gewesen sein, wenn er dich als Lösung ansah und akzeptierte dafür neun Jahre mit dir auszukommen", Mokuba zog eine Schnute und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Huh?" Jonouchi sah auf. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, er hat sich doch diese Scharade ausgedacht, oder? Ich mein', du bist nicht gerade der hellste Stern am Himmel. Ich gestehe, du kannst gut schauspielern, aber du bist kaum dazu geeignet eine Firma zu führen. Wenn man dich kennt, kauft man dir das nicht ab"

Jonouchi hob die braunen Augen zur Decke des Wagens und seufzte, bevor er murmelte: „Warum habe ich mir das doch gleich angetan?"

„Die drei Jahre haben dich vielleicht erwachsener und ruhiger gemacht, aber ich habe dich immer noch in bester Erinnerung. Du bist leicht reizbar, vorschnell, handelst unüberlegt, planst praktisch nie und hast auch noch nie den nötigen Grips dazu gezeigt"

„Und du hast drei Jahre mit Seto verbracht, ich merk's ...", erwiderte der Ältere mit einem weiteren Seufzen.

„Was soll'n das?"

„Du verlierst jede Art von Benehmen und Anstand, sobald du glaubst, dass du keinen zeigen musst. Du benimmst dich, als wärst du etwas Besseres und siehst auf andere hinab. Du verurteilst, weil du glaubst im Recht zu sein" Jonouchis Stimme war wirklich ruhig, aber seine Lider waren verengt. „Ich würde sagen, das macht dich... vorschnell, unüberlegt und indiziert keine sehr hohe Intelligenz – mindestens der sozialen Natur. Und ja, so etwas kann ich sagen, ohne vorher das Fremdwörterlexikon zu durchstöbern"

Mokuba verschränkte die Arme.

„Und weißt du, warum dem so ist? Weil ich vor drei Jahren nach Amerika gegangen bin, Betriebswirtschaftslehre studiert und die Firma meines Vaters übernommen habe. Ich habe Tag und Nacht gelernt. Englisch, Etikette, Wirtschaft – das Programm dürfte dir von deinem Bruder bekannt sein. Ich habe vom Fall der Kaiba Corp. gehört und einen Detektiv rüber geschickt, um eine Erklärung zu finden. Dabei bin ich auf euer Dilemma gestoßen und habe entschieden euch zu helfen, auch wenn ich euch beide nicht gerade mag. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie viel Schmiergeld es kostet als neunzehnjähriger Ausländer jemanden wie dich zu adoptieren? Nebst der Verpflichtung sich die nächsten neun Jahre um dich zu kümmern? Ich war es, der mir aussuchte die nächsten neun Jahre mit mindestens einem Kaiba zu verbringen. Und was ist der Dank?"

Die schwarzen Augen sahen kurz zu ihm, bevor ihr Blick wieder zu Boden sank. Mokuba presste die Lippen zusammen und sog sie zwischen seine Zähne.

„Hast du irgendetwas dazu zu sagen?" Mittlerweile sprach die Wut auch aus Jonouchis Stimme.

Der Zwölfjährige öffnete kurz den Mund, doch schloss ihn nur wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend.


	3. Chapter 3

2. Kapitel: Eine Antwort

_Lieber Seto,_

_erst einmal: Mir geht es gut. Keine Sorge._

_Ich hoffe, dieser Brief erreicht dich. Ich habe dir viele geschrieben, aber ich durfte dir keinen schicken. Ich bin derzeit in Amerika und mein Vormund hat es mir erlaubt._

_Weißt du eigentlich, wer mein Vormund ist? Wenn nicht, dann errätst du es nie. Ich war echt geplättet, als ich erfuhr, dass nicht du dahinter steckst. Ich hätte ihm niemals so viel zugetraut. Er ist jetzt Chef eines riesigen Autoherstellers namens Wheeler (der Name seines Vaters, war also nicht seine bescheuerte Idee, auch wenn ich ihm das zugetraut hätte). Er sitzt auch den ganzen Tag im Büro, also keine Umstellung da. Na, schon drauf gekommen? Nein? Macht nix. Es ist Joey Wheeler, früher mal Katsuya Jonouchi. Erinnerst du dich noch an den? Das war der Idiot aus deiner Klasse, über den du dich immer so geärgert hast._

_Außer dass du nicht da bist, ist hier nicht so viel anders. Ich gehe auf eine japanische Schule, esse jeden Tag Burger und spiele auf dem Firmendach Fußball. Der alte Wheeler, Jonouchis Vater, war letztens hier und hat total die Krise gekriegt, weil er das Dach immer als Golfplatz benutzt hat. Der hat mich total an Gozaburo erinnert, das war schon fast unheimlich. Aber er lebt auf dem Land, während Jonouchi und ich mitten in Manhattan wohnen._

_Amerikaner sind echt komisch, weißt du? Ich verstehe erst jetzt, warum die Ausländer uns alle für höflich und gesetzestreu halten. Hier ist es normal sich nicht an Regeln zu halten. Alle sind sehr direkt und total komisch drauf, wenn man sich nicht ausdrücklich freut, wenn man sie sieht – selbst die Verkäufer oder Kellner. Ich bin noch dabei diese neue Welt zu erforschen._

_Ich hoffe, du hast es mit dem Gefängnis nicht zu schlimm erwischt. Die schlagen dich doch nicht, oder? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie du gerade lebst. Bitte wisse, dass ich bei dir bin und auf dich warte, egal, wie lange es dauert. Ich hoffe, dass du bald deine Unschuld beweisen kannst. Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, sag einfach was. Jonouchi hatte ein paar brauchbare Ideen und ich werde schauen, dass wir das hier hinkriegen. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das, großer Bruder!_

_In Liebe,_

_Mokuba_

_Lieber Seto,_

_ich habe ausgerechnet, wie lange die Post braucht. Selbst mit drei Tagen Bearbeitungszeit hätte ein Brief von dir gestern ankommen müssen. Also gehe ich einfach mal davon aus, dass du mir nicht schreiben darfst oder meine Post auch nicht kriegst. Aber da das Schreiben keinen Sinn hätte, wenn du die Post nicht kriegst, gehe ich davon aus, dass du mir nicht antworten darfst._

_Jonouchi hat einen japanischen Anwalt einfliegen lassen, mit dem zusammen wir den Fall durchgegangen sind, um zu schauen, wie wir dir am besten helfen können. Wir haben ein Video gemacht, mit dem er vor Gericht erscheinen wird. Vielleicht hat er das auch schon getan. Ich hoffe, es hat geholfen. Falls nicht, tut es mir Leid, ich versuche einfach alles, was ich kann. Aber überlegt!_

_Aprospos, Jonouchi erstaunt mich, der hat Planung gelernt. Die Sache mit dem Anwalt, dem Video, auch wie es möglich ist dich unter verschiedenen Urteilsausgängen nach Amerika zu bringen, damit wir uns wiedersehen können. Ich hatte ihn immer für einen totalen Idioten gehalten, aber ich glaube, ich war etwas vorschnell. Er ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Außer, wenn er plötzlich glaubt sich aufführen zu müssen, als wäre er echt mein Vater. Letztens meinte der echt, ich müsste schon um neun Uhr ins Bett. Um die Zeit konnte ich doch damals erst in dein Büro, um dich zu sehen. Aber Jonouchi lässt einfach nicht mit sich reden, der ist stur wie mein Geschichtslehrer. So ein Idiot! Du könntest dich viel besser um mich sorgen._

_Ich hoffe, ich sehe dich bald wieder._

_In Liebe,_

_Mokuba_

_Lieber Seto,_

_der Anwalt hat sich gemeldet, dass das Video gut angekommen ist und der Richter kurz davor steht dich freizusprechen. Ich freue mich so! Kommst du, sobald du kannst? Sag einfach Bescheid, wann du ankommst. Ich habe unten meine Adresse und Telefonnummer hingeschrieben, damit du dich melden kannst._

_Ich hoffe, ich höre bald von dir!_

_Dein Mokuba_

_Lieber Seto,_

_der Anwalt meint, du wärst nun freigesprochen und man hätte dich entlassen. Ich habe diesen Umschlag in einem weiteren Umschlag ans Gericht gesandt mit der Bitte ihn an deine neue Adresse weiterzuleiten._

_Falls das der erste Brief ist, den du kriegst, glaub ja nicht, ich hätte dich vergessen. Ich habe dir schon mindestens hundert Stück geschrieben! Ich habe sie an verschiedenste Adressen gesandt in der Hoffnung dich zu erreichen._

_Ich bin zur Zeit in Amerika und vermisse dich. Ich habe dir noch mal unten meine Kontaktdaten aufgeschrieben. Bitte ruf an, schreib zurück oder komm vorbei. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen um dich!_

_Hab dich lieb,_

_Mokuba_

_Lieber Seto,_

_ich weiß nicht, ob das der erste, zehnte oder hundertste Brief ist, den du von mir bekommst und ich weiß ebenso nicht, wie viele meiner Briefe du gelesen hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob du meine Briefe ignoriert hast, nicht antworten konntest oder dies wirklich der erste ist, den du kriegst._

_Ich habe über den von uns beauftragten Anwalt heraus gefunden, dass du mich kontaktieren darfst. Weil ich keine Adresse von dir hatte, habe ich einen Detektiv beauftragt nach dir zu suchen. Ich dachte, ich werde wahnsinnig, als der vier Wochen brauchte, um endlich mal was ranzuschaffen. Allerdings verzeihe ich ihm, weil es sicher nicht leicht war dich da zu finden, wo du gerade bist. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich das schon ein wenig komisch. Ich wollte zuerst nicht glauben, was der erzählte, aber ich habe dort angerufen und die haben mir bestätigt, dass du wirklich da bist._

_Aber keine Sorge, ich verurteile dich nicht, weil du in der Irrenanstalt bist. Ich weiß zwar auch nicht, warum, aber Joey meinte, dass dir vielleicht das Gefängnis zugesetzt hat. Oder der ganze Prozess. Ich meine, du hast jetzt ein Jahr vor Gericht verbracht, oder? Muss einem schon ziemlich die Nerven zermürben. Ich wette, du hast einen guten Grund._

_Aber bitte, bitte, bitte schreib mir. Und wenn es nur ein Satz ist, egal, ich will nur wissen, dass du wirklich lebst und noch irgendwo da draußen bist __und dass__ Ich sorge mich noch immer um dich._

_In Liebe,_

_dein Mokuba_

_libe Mokuba,_

_bite enschuldiche di unorentlische schrifft. sie heben mich sstake __dodro__ mittel__

_ych habeh esch vorha nix geschschuft tsu schriben. Ych gäbe mirr muhe. bute chreib weiher iech kan dine brief lehen__

_Seto_

_Hey Seto,_

_danke, danke für deinen Brief!_

_Aber was für eine Scheiße pumpen die in dich rein, dass du nicht einmal mehr schreiben kannst? Das ist voll krass. Selbst Joey hat sich erschrocken, als ich ihm den Brief gezeigt habe. Ich hoffe, dir geht es bald besser._

_Ich würde gern wissen, was du hast, weshalb du in der Klinik bist und wann es dir wieder gut gehen wird, aber ich denke, in deiner jetzigen Verfassung kannst du mir die Antworten kaum sinnvoll mitteilen. Also erzähle ich wie gewünscht einfach ein wenig von mir._

_Die Schule ist nicht groß anders als in Japan. Allerdings sind viele Lehrer schon ein wenig amerikanisiert, deswegen sind sie nicht so streng. Es gibt hier keine Prügel, Liegestützen oder stundenlange Tiraden. Dafür haben sie ein- oder zweimal Joey angerufen, weil ich mit jemanden Streit angefangen habe. Er meint, ich soll mich melden, wenn ich einen Therapeuten will. Den hat hier irgendwie jeder. Magst du nicht herkommen? Hier scheint es ganz normal zu sein immer mal wieder an irgendwelchen Seelenklempnern hängen zu bleiben._

_Nun, es ist laut und unhygienisch hier. Es sind ungefähr so viele Menschen wie bei uns unterwegs. Allerdings darf man zu bestimmten Uhrzeiten nicht zu bestimmten Orten – das sind hier weit mehr als bei uns. Man muss immer aufpassen. Auch bei Tag kann einem in den besten Vierteln ein Bettler anfallen. Die sind hier echt wie Ratten. Überall. Eine Plage. Das nervt total. Aber die Geschäftsleute hier nerven auch. Die sind so... arrogant. Überzogen. Nicht mit Stil, so wie du, sondern einfach abscheulich. Sie halten den Bettlern Geld vor die Nase und ziehen es wieder weg. Sie winken Nutten ran, nur um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie zu hässlich sind. Zum Glück ist Joey ein gutes Gegenbeispiel. Er ist nett zu jedem, sogar der Sekretärin. Du meinst ja immer, solche Leute werden über den Tisch gezogen, aber die Firma hier scheint gut zu laufen. Ich durfte mir eins der Werke ansehen und mir ein Auto zum Sechzehnten aussuchen. Ist zwar noch ein paar Jahre hin, aber ich freue mich schon drauf! Ich habe mir ein rotes Cabrio ausgesucht, so eins, wie du manchmal gefahren bist._

_Hm, was kann ich noch erzählen? Oh ja, wir haben einen Hund! Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich ihn Seto nennen soll, weil ich dich vermisse oder Gozaburo, weil es ein Hund ist. Ich habe sogar überlegt ihn Katsuya zu nennen, aber das hat Joey nicht gerade gut aufgenommen. Im Endeffekt habe ich ihn Jason getauft. Ich hoffe, er wird auch groß und stark :)_

_Dir gute Besserung!_

_Dein Mokuba_

_Lieber Mokuba,_

_es geht mir besser. Ich kann wieder schreiben. Aber mein Kopf ist zu. Kann kaum sprechen. Alles sehr anstrengend. Ich schwöre – ich werde schnell gesund._

_Seto_

_Lieber Seto,_

_tja, du hast noch nie viel geredet, nichts Neues da._

_Es freut mich zu hören, dass es dir besser geht. Dein Schrift sieht auch weit besser aus. Soll ich dich besuchen kommen? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich darf, ich habe nicht gefragt. Aber ich würde es tun. Ich vermisse dich schrecklich. Wie lange haben wir uns jetzt nicht gesehen? Ist es schon ein Jahr? Ich kann gar nicht fassen, dass es schon so lange ist. Ich frage mich, ob ich anders aussehe als vor einem Jahr. Theoretisch müsste ich ja gewachsen sein – ich hab nur nicht das Gefühl, dass ich es getan habe._

_Selbst du könntest noch gewachsen sein! Was machst du eigentlich an deinem Geburtstag? Bist du da noch in der Psychiatrie? Darf man dich da überhaupt besuchen? Wenn nicht, darf man dir wenigstens etwas schicken? Wird sowas durchsucht?_

_Und wie lange braucht die Post eigentlich, weißt du das? Ich würde gern mal diesen Backofen einweihen und dir Kekse schicken. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, ob die bis zu dir halten. Und Joey hat natürlich auch keine Ahnung. Der meint immer, ich soll es im Internet nachsehen – Idiot. Du weißt alles mögliche, aber er kaum etwas. In dem Sinne ist er genau so, wie wir ihn kennen. Aber er ist ganz in Ordnung. Ich denke, mit fünfzehn Jahren mehr Erfahrung wird er mal ein halbwegs guter Vater. Allerdings scheint der ganz anders als wir aufgewachsen zu sein. Letztens meinte er mit mir „zu tollen" - ich wusste nicht einmal, wovon er überhaupt redete. Dann hat der mich plötzlich durchgekitzelt, ich wusste gar nicht, was ich tun soll. Aber ich habe mich gewehrt! Ein Kaiba lässt sich nicht einfach unterkriegen! Joey hat übrigens dafür gesorgt, dass ich meinen Namen behalten darf. Er meint, es wäre nie sein Wunsch gewesen mich dir irgendwie wegzunehmen und er wolle auch nicht den Eindruck erwecken. Jetzt heiße ich also weiter Kaiba._

_Wie hießen wir eigentlich, bevor Gozaburo uns adoptiert hat?_

_Hab dich lieb,_

_Mokuba_

_Lieber Mokuba,_

_mein Zustand hat sich stark gebessert, jedoch werde ich zu meinem Geburtstag wohl noch hier sein. Über Kekse würde ich mich allerdings sehr freuen. Die Post braucht zwischen ein bis drei Tagen, du musst dir also keine Gedanken über das Verfallen von Keksen machen, wenn du nicht gerade rohes Ei oder Sahne hinein tust, ohne den Teig zu backen. Du kannst das Keksaroma erhalten, wenn du sie luftdicht verschließt, also zum Beispiel in Gefriertüten. Und wenn sie nicht zerbrechen sollen, polstere das Paket von innen aus. Habt ihr keine Köchin, die du so etwas fragen kannst? Du isst doch gut, oder? Wenn ich höre, dass du in einem Jahr nicht gewachsen bist, mache ich mir Sorgen._

_Als ich hörte, dass dieser Idiot Jonouchi nun auf dich aufpasst, hatte ich schon die wildesten Befürchtungen. Es freut mich sehr zu hören, dass sie sich nicht zu bewahrheiten scheinen. Sollte dennoch etwas sein, schreib mir das ruhig. Ich mag gerade in einer Psychiatrie sein, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich handlungsunfähig bin. Vergiss meine Reden, dass ein guter Mensch stark und kalt sein muss. Wenn mich das letzte Jahr eins gelehrt hat, dann das Familie und auch Freunde zusammen halten müssen._

_Schlimm, oder? Ich lese diese Worte und ekele mich davor, dass ich sie geschrieben haben soll. Zeig Jonouchi diesen Brief bloß nicht. Er würde nie wieder aufhören mich deswegen aufzuziehen. Ich frage mich, ob ich hier wirklich wieder gesund oder nicht doch eher verrückt werde..._

_Keine Sorge, ich scherze. Für dich vielleicht schwer vorstellbar, aber ich habe meinen Humor entdeckt. Bisher sind die meisten zwar eher schockiert statt zu lachen, aber mehr kann ich von diesen minderbemittelten Individuen wohl nicht erwarten. Auch wenn sie sehr nett sind, das gebe ich zu. Ich freue mich allerdings schon darauf dieses Gebäude wieder zu verlassen. Was ich danach tue, werde ich planen, sobald ich psychisch dazu in der Lage bin. Vielleicht schon zum nächsten Brief? Wer weiß. Sie helfen mir auf jeden Fall sehr._

_Was unseren alten Namen anbelangt, so muss ich wohl passen. Vielleicht fällt er mir wieder ein, aber ich kann mich ehrlich nicht erinnern. Sollte es dich stark interessieren, kann ich allerdings nachforschen._

_Dein Bruder_

_Seto_

_Lieber Seto,_

_das sind tolle Neuigkeiten! Ich glaube, du hast in den letzten Jahren nicht so viel am Stück erzählt. *grins*_

_Die Kekse mach ich fertig. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut ich sie hinkriege, aber ich versuche es. Ich hoffe, sie kommen rechtzeitig zu deinem Geburtstag an. Ich hoffe, es ist okay, dass du Versuchskaninchen für meine ersten Kekse wirst._

_Und nein, hier gibt es keine Köchin. Joey kocht. Nicht allzu schlecht, aber auch nicht unbedingt gut. Meistens gehen wir essen. Er nimmt mich zu den ganzen Geschäftsessen mit und erklärt mir vorher, worum es geht. Das ist ganz lustig, kann aber auch manchmal total langweilig sein. In letzter Zeit bestelle ich öfters Pizza und bleibe zuhause. Wusstest du, dass die Pizza hier schneller da ist als der Krankenwagen? Das ist voll krass._

_Joey habe ich auch nur den einen Brief gezeigt, weil der mich so geschockt hatte. Ich habe dich zwar schon oft wütend gesehen, manchmal sogar verzweifelt, aber noch nie so am Ende. Ich hatte echt Angst, dass du vielleicht nicht mehr in Ordnung kommst. Aber nach dem letzten Brief scheint es dir ja schon wieder echt gut zu gehen. Hast du schon eine Idee, wann du wieder raus kommst? Kommst du mich dann besuchen? Du kannst sicher erst mal hier bleiben und planen. Hier ist so viel Platz, du musst Joey nicht mal begegnen, wenn du nicht willst._

_Ich hoffe, ich sehe dich bald._

_Dein Mokuba_

_Lieber Mokuba,_

_vielen Dank für die Kekse und die Geburtstagsgrüße, es hat mich alles rechtzeitig erreicht. Ich habe meinen neunzehnten still und heimlich hinter mich gebracht._

_Die Kekse haben übrigens recht gut geschmeckt. Streich in dem Rezept nur ein wenig Zucker weg, bitte. Und für mich könnte gern ein Schuss Amaretto rein._

_Und wo wir bei Essen sind, denk daran auch etwas Gesundes zu essen. Salat, Gemüse und Obst gehören jeden Tag mit auf die Speisekarte. Und nein, die Gurkenscheiben auf Burgern zählen nicht. Du musst fünfmal täglich etwas Vitamin-C-haltiges zu dir nehmen. Fang ja nicht an diese Chemietabletten zu schlucken, die ihr da drüben habt. Ich schlucke hier drüben genug Tabletten für uns beide zusammen._

_Und schreib mir doch bitte Joeys Nummer. Ich würde ihn gerne anrufen._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Seto_

_Hey, Seto,_

_Joey ist voll der Idiot. Er hat mich mit einer Zigarette erwischt und eine Predigt gehalten, die war echt übertrieben. Hättest du wahrscheinlich auch, aber nicht SO gepfeffert. Blödmann! Ich habe seine Nummer unten drunter geschrieben. Wenn du ihn anrufst, mach ihn so richtig fertig, ja?_

_Ich habe ihm das mit dem Obst gesagt. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn nur ärgern, aber er fand die Idee auch klasse. Jetzt muss ich jeden Tag auf dem Heimweg bei diesem Straßenhändler Obst kaufen. Schönen Dank auch. Kann der nicht jemanden schicken? Manchmal hat er so was von blöde Ideen. Ich hoffe, du kommst bald und sorgst dafür, dass er aufhört so auf mir rumzuhacken. Reicht schon, dass ich mittlerweile gezwungen werde kochen zu lernen, weil er meint, ich muss irgendwann für mich selbst sorgen können. Wenn ich jemals nicht mehr bei ihm oder dir wohne, bestelle ich eine Haushälterin._

_Hast du deine Pläne schon fertig?_

_Mokuba_

_Hallo Mokuba,_

_ich fürchte, ich habe dich ein wenig zu sehr verwöhnt. Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass Jonouchi ein guter Lehrer ist, aber ich halte es auch für wichtig, dass du kochen lernst._

_Außerdem kannst du mir glauben, dass eine Predigt von Jonouchi niemals das Ausmaß meiner Predigt haben könnte, würde ich dich mit einer Zigarette erwischen. Du wächst noch. Das bedeutet, dein Gewebe vermehrt sich sehr stark. Rauchen ist sehr krebserregend, besonders auf sich vermehrendes Gewebe. Deswegen solltest du weder Zigaretten noch Shisha rauchen (was noch schlimmere Auswirkungen hat, weil der Wasserdampf die Poren weitet, sodass die kanzerogenen Stoffe leichter in die Zellen kommen). Ich möchte dich nicht in den nächsten Jahren wegen Lungenkrebs verlieren. Ansonsten verklebt das Rauchen deine Arterien, sodass es leichter zu Infarkten oder Schlaganfällen kommt. Es verkürzt die Lebensdauer im Mittel um mehr als zehn Jahre, umso mehr, je jünger du anfängst und je wie viele Zigaretten du täglich rauchst. Außerdem ersetzt das Nikotin der Zigaretten dein körpereigenes Acetylcholin, welches dein Körper benötigt, um sich zu beruhigen, auf Toilette gehen und Sex genießen zu können. Bei starkem Rauchen sind diese Funktionen nicht mehr möglich, wenn du nicht andauernd Zigaretten rauchst. Willst du wirklich von so einem Zeug abhängig sein? Rauchen ist eine absolut bescheuerte Art sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen und schädigt nicht nur dich sondern auch die Menschen in deinem Umfeld. Also lass den Mist._

_Meine Pläne werden langsam klarer. Ich versuche auf jeden Fall vor Weihnachten bei euch zu sein. Was wünscht du dir dieses Jahr?_

_Dein Seto_

_Lieber Seto,_

_ist okay, ich tu's nie wieder. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so gefährlich ist. Ich dachte, das heißt nur, dass man irgendwo mit achtzig in die Klinik muss oder so. So alt werde ich doch sowieso nicht, oder? Egal, ich mach es nicht noch mal._

_Dass du irgendwann in nächster Zeit kommst, freut mich total! Können wir dann alle zusammen Weihnachten feiern? Ich hätte gern eine PlayStation 3 mit allen guten Spielen, die du finden kannst. Dazu einen Breitbildplasmafernseher und vier MemoryCards. Kannst du irgendwie schon mal an den nächsten Final Fantasy kommen? Hier in Amerika hängen die in allem total hinterher, das ist voll schlimm. Und das neue Handy von Sony mit der Zwei-Karten-Funktion und der verbesserten Kamera möchte ich auch. Und kannst du mir das Zeug zuschicken, was in meinem Zimmer in Japan ist? Mir fehlen meine Capsule Monster und meine Tekken-Spiele. Tales sollen auch was Neues rausgebracht haben, aber dafür brauche ich meine Konsole, die in Japan steht._

_Ich mache eine Liste fertig, ja? Tja. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist mir das alles ziemlich egal. Ich möchte nur, dass du hier bist. Damit wir zusammen feiern können. Bitte? Kannst du Weihnachten hier sein? Ich möchte nicht noch ein Weihnachten ohne dich verbringen müssen. Das war voll schlimm letztes Jahr in diesem Heim. Ich dachte, ich wäre entführt worden und habe mich versteckt, damit sie mich nicht finden. Schön doof, was? Aber ich dachte, sie wollen mich vielleicht wie Pegasus weich kochen, damit ich ihnen irgendetwas besorge._

_Wollten sie wohl auch. Joey meinte, sie wären hinter meinen fünf Prozent der Firma her gewesen. Tut mir übrigens Leid, dass du sie aufgeben musstest. Ich hoffe, es hat dir nicht zu sehr weh getan. Weißt du schon, was du in Zukunft machen möchtest? Willst du eine neue eröffnen? Vielleicht hier in Amerika?_

_In Liebe,_

_Mokuba_

_Lieber Mokuba,_

_ich schreibe dir aus der Freiheit. Ich bin nicht mehr in der Psychiatrie. Derzeit kümmere ich mich um den Verkauf unserer alten Villa. Ich habe all deine Sachen einpacken und dir zuschicken lassen. Sobald ich hier fertig bin, komme ich rüber. Das ist mit Wheeler abgesprochen. (Es ist sehr ungewohnt ihn mit diesem Namen zu bezeichnen)_

_Was ich in Zukunft machen werde, ist mir noch nicht ganz klar. Ich denke, ich werde auf jeden Fall wieder arbeiten. Vielleicht Fondhandel oder Aktienspekulation. Vielleicht eröffne ich auch wieder eine Firma, aber ehrlich gesagt steht mir zur Zeit nicht der Sinn danach. Ich sehe mich auf jeden Fall in Manhattan nach etwas um. Eine Wohnung mit Blick auf den Central Park wäre etwas, denke ich. Ich wollte schon immer mal in einem Hochhaus wohnen. Vielleicht kaufe ich auch eins. Leisten könnte ich es mir, allerdings habe ich keine Lust auf den Vermietungsstress. Ich könnte aber auch Immobilienmakler beauftragen... ja, ich denke, ich werde mich mal umsehen. Das Einkommen würde meinen Unterhalt für den Rest meines Lebens fraglos sichern._

_Bis bald,_

_Seto_


	4. Chapter 4

3. Kapitel: Wiedersehen

„Wo fahren wir hin?", quengelte Mokuba sicherlich zum fünften Mal.

„Sag' ich nicht", erwiderte Joey vom Steuer seines Wheeler Cabrio X72 ebenso fröhlich, wie er es die letzten vier Male getan hatte.

„Ist es etwas Gutes? Lustiges?" Der Schwarzhaarige erhielt wieder einmal keine Antwort – wiederum wie die letzten Male. „Fährst du uns in ein verlassenes Waldhaus, um mich mit einem Beil zu erschlagen und meine Innereien zu essen?"

„Jesus, ich dachte, es gäbe nichts Zensierteres als amerikanisches Fernsehen und Spiele. Wie kommst du auf solche Gedanken?" Die blonden Augenbrauen wurden zusammen gezogen.

„Schon vergessen? Ich habe meine Sachen aus Japan wieder" Mokuba grinste. „Die sind unzensiert"

„Ich glaube, ich muss sie beschlagnahmen, wenn sie dich auf solche Gedanken bringen" Der Fahrer schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mich raten, dein Bruder hat sie entwickelt?"

„Er hat einen Sinn für Horrorspiele" Hochnäsig lächelnd verschränkte der Andere die Arme. „Mein Bruder ist ein Genie"

„Dein Bruder mag ein Genie sein, aber er ist eine soziale Massenvernichtungswaffe" Er warf diesem kurz einen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder der Straße zuwandte. „Das hat dazu geführt, dass seine Gegner so weit gingen seine Familie anzugreifen, um ihm zu schaden – und es auch schafften"

„Seto ist ein toller großer Bruder", giftete Mokuba, „Er tut alles, um mich wieder zu sehen. Du hattest doch eine Schwester, oder? Was ist mit der?"

„Sie lebt bei meiner Mutter. Ich habe sie seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen.", gab Joey etwas leiser als Antwort.

„Oh... sorry. Seto ist trotzdem ein toller Bruder" Er wandte den Blick ab.

„Wenn du dich bei ihm sicher, geborgen und geliebt fühlst, dann ist er ein toller großer Bruder. Das ändert allerdings nicht meine Meinung, dass er zu den meisten Menschen – zu denen auch ich gehöre – ein absolutes Arschloch ist"

„Du... kennst ihn nicht so wie ich" Mokuba hatte die Unterlippe etwas vorgeschoben und sah von seinem gesenkten Kopf zu Joey hoch. „Er... er ist vielleicht nicht immer für einen da, weil er sehr viel arbeitet, aber wenn man ihn wirklich braucht, dann ..."

„Dann gibt er alles. Wie bei der Sache mit der Sorgerechtsverhandlung, für die er seine Firma aufgegeben hat. Ich weiß. Es hat mich erstaunt. Das war es auch, was mich endgültig dazu brachte euch helfen zu wollen" Joey fuhr vom Highway ab und folgte damit dem Schild Richtung Flughafen. „Ich habe Kaiba nie als etwas Anderes als einen arroganten, über Leichen gehenden Geschäftshai empfunden. Als ich das erste Mal von der Anzeige gegen ihn hörte, dachte ich, dass das absolut seine Richtigkeit haben muss. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dich nicht irgendwie vernachlässigte oder misshandelte" Er ließ eine kurze Pause, aber Mokuba sagte nichts dagegen. „Als es ihm nicht völlig egal war, dass man dich ihm wegnahm, dachte ich, er fürchtet vielleicht um seine Reputation, sollte ans Licht kommen, was er wirklich alles getan hat. Erst der Fall der Kaiba Cooperation ließ mich das Ganze hinterfragen" Sie mussten durch eine rote Ampel halten, sodass Joey sich dem Anderen kurz zuwenden konnte. „Der Kaiba – wie ich ihn kannte – hätte niemals für einen Menschen seine Firma aufgegeben. Kaiba ist nicht der, den ich denke zu kennen, da stimme ich dir völlig zu. Was mich jetzt interessiert, ist, wer Kaiba wirklich ist"

„Und dafür nimmst du die Verantwortung auf dich dich neun Jahre um mich zu kümmern?" Eine schwarze Augenbraue wurde gehoben. „Das klingt ziemlich versessen. Bist du in meinen Bruder verknallt oder so etwas?"

Joey, der längst wieder fuhr, drückte schlagartig auf die Bremse, sodass sie fast auf dem Fleck zum Vollstillstand kamen – der Wagen hinter ihnen wich hupend auf eine andere Fahrbahn aus. Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen, in Falten liegender Stirn und geweiteten Lidern wandte sich Joey seinem Beifahrer zu mit den Worten: „Bist du völlig verrückt geworden?"

„Du wärst sicher nicht der Erste" Mokuba grinste, legte den Kopf etwas in den Nacken und sah so aus, als würde er auf Joey hinab blicken, obwohl er kleiner war. „Seto hat schon so einige Probleme gelöst, weil er einfach... faszinierend war – ist. Weil er einfach genial ist."

„Ah ja" Joey verdrehte die Augen und fuhr wieder an. „Weißt du, dass es ziemlich einfach ist zu sehen, wenn du flunkerst und dich zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnst?"

„Gar nicht!", protestierte dieser, „Es ist wahr! Gozaburo hat uns damals adoptiert, weil Seto ihm im Schach geschlagen hat. Dabei war er japanischer Meister"

„Ihr wurdet adoptiert?" Der Fahrer sah mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen kurz zu ihm hinüber. „Wann?"

„Vor acht ... ne, neun Jahren. Seto war noch nicht ganz zehn und ich war drei. Unsere Eltern sind verunglückt"

„Mein Beileid. Kannst du dich noch an sie erinnern?"

„Kein Stück" Mokuba warf einen Blick auf seine Nägel. „Fahren wir zum Flughafen?" Er warf Joey seitlich verstohlen Blicke zu, die sein Interesse kaum zu verdecken vermochten. „Wo geht es diesmal hin? Miami? Kalifornien? Florida?"

„Zum Flughafen", gab dieser einfach nur als Antwort.

„Ma-ann! Sag's mir!" Der Zwölfjährige schlug ihm gegen den Arm. „Disneyland war cool, aber wenn ich es vorher weiß, kann ich mich viel mehr freuen!"

„Ich sag's aber nicht." Ein einfaches Lächeln lag auf Joeys Lippen. „Geduld ist eine Tugend, die du noch zu lernen hast, junger Padawan"

„Idiot" Mokuba verschränkte die Arme und warf sich in seinen Sitz. „Hast du meine PSP eingepackt? Wenn ich Crisis Core nicht weiterspielen kann, lauf' ich Amok"

„Lass das besser nicht die Polizei hören" Der Fahrer lächelte versonnen.

„Mussten wir nicht da hoch?" Mokuba zeigte auf die Rolltreppe zur Abflugsebene.

„Nein, wir holen jemanden ab" Der Blonde zeigte auf den Ankunftsbereich, wo sich schon einige Leute vor dem Absperrband aufgereiht hatten.

„Muss wichtig sein, wenn du persönlich kommst. Selbst deinen Vater hast du nicht selbst abgeholt" Der Junge verschränkte die Arme und ließ die Lider ein wenig sinken. „Warten ist öde"

„Du wirst es verkraften", sicherte Joey ihm zu.

„Warte mal" Mokuba blieb plötzlich stehen. „Holen wir ... Seto ab?" Seine Lider weiteten sich und er lehnte sich dem Anderen entgegen. „Aber ... hätte der nicht vorher geschrieben? Angerufen?"

„Nicht, wenn er dich überraschen will" Joey nickte in Richtung der Absperrung. „Na komm. Hopp"

„Seto ... Seto kommt nach Amerika? Jetzt gleich? Hier?" Wie hypnotisiert folgte Mokuba dem anderen. „Du nimmst mich nicht auf den Arm?"

„Hattest du jemals das Gefühl, dass ich so ein fieser Mensch bin?" Dieser hob lächelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Aber ... aber ... ich ..." Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fasse es nicht. Einfach so? Nach über einem Jahr ..."

„Hey" Joey legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Du hast es selbst gesagt, nicht? Dein Bruder würde dich nie im Stich lassen" Er ließ eine kurze Pause und sprach leiser weiter. „Du bist das Einzige, was er neben seinem ganzen Geld noch hat. Du bist sein Angelpunkt in der Welt. Das, woran er festhält"

„Das Einzige ...", wiederholte Mokuba leise und sah zu dem Anderen auf, die Augen dabei verräterisch schimmernd, „Du nimmst mich nicht auf den Arm?"

„Komm her" Joey lächelte mit einem halb amüsierten, halb verzweifelten Blick, trat einen Schritt näher und drückte Mokuba mit der Hand auf dessen Schulter gegen seinen Körper, worauf dieser wie automatisch die Arme um ihn legte. „Während wir hier stehen, landet sein Flugzeug gerade. Versprochen. Genau so, wie er versprochen hat, vor Weihnachten hier zu sein"

„Weihnachten ist erst in zwei Wochen", murmelte der Kleinere in dessen längsgestreiftes Baumwollhemd von Ralph Lauren.

„Zwingt ihn das dazu erst kurz vor knapp aufzutauchen?" Joey lachte in sich hinein. „Außerdem kann man in Manhattan besser shoppen als in Domino"

„Idiot ...", flüsterte Mokuba zum wer-wusste-schon-wievielten Mal an diesem Tag und drückte sich von ihm. „So was musst du mir vorher sagen! Ich habe mein Zimmer nicht aufgeräumt"

„Wie bitte?" Joey grinste und ging wieder Richtung Absperrung, „Also wirklich, mein Sohn, fünf Minuten Hausarrest"

„Ha ha" Der Junge steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans. „Seto zieht mir die Haut bei lebendigem Leibe ab. Er hasst Unordnung"

„Ich glaube, wir werden bezüglich deiner Erziehung so einige Diskussionen haben ..." Joey seufzte. „Für mich ist dein Zimmer dein Zimmer, da darfst du machen, was du willst. Es ist schließlich deins" Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sehr verständnisvoll, Mama" Mokuba grinste frech.

„Immer doch, mein Sohn" Der Ältere erwiderte das Lächeln, was den Anderen beleidigt eine Schnute ziehen ließ.

„Da kommen Leute!", rief er aber plötzlich, löste seine verschränkten Arme und rannte zur Seite, um durch die sich öffnende Tür Richtung Gepäckausgabe zu schielen, „Sind das schon die Leute aus Setos Flugzeug?"

„Möglich. Der Japaneranteil ist hoch." Joey folgte ihm und stellte sich neben den auf und ab Hüpfenden, bevor er ihn griff und auf seine Schultern hob. „Du bist schwerer, als ich dachte."

„Ich bin ein wachsender Junge", erklärte Mokuba nur, Gedanken und Blick dabei allerdings ganz wo anders. „Ich glaube, ich kann ihn sehen. Da! Oh ... ne, war er doch nicht. Wo bleibt er denn?"

Joeys Antwort ging in Mokubas lautem Schrei unter, als Seto plötzlich um die Ecke trat. Er nahm nur peripher wahr, dass er den Namen immer und immer wieder wiederholte, während der Blonde ihn wieder von seinen Schultern ließ. Gleichzeitig lachend und weinend schmiss sich Mokuba gegen Seto, der ihn lächelnd mit offenen Armen erwartete.

„Du bist hier, du bist hier, du bist hier", wiederholte er über und über, zwischendrin sinnlos etwas brabbelnd, dabei immer wieder nach Seto greifend, nur um sicher zu sein, dass dieser wirklich da war. Und es kümmerte ihn schlichtweg einen Dreck, dass die Leute um sie herum schnaubten und eine Frau meinte, dass irgendwer das Kind unter Kontrolle bringen solle.

Seto ebenso. Trotz seines Armanis sank er auf ein Knie, um auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm zu sein und zog ihn an sich. Seine Koffer lag samt Ziehgriff auf dem Boden, ebenso wie der Aktenkoffer, in dem sicher irgendein teurer Laptop versteckt war. Er war zwar ruhig und hatte ganz sicher nicht wie Mokuba Tränen auf den Wangen, aber er hielt ihn ebenso fest wie sein Bruder, der seinen Anzug sicher hoffnungslos zerknitterte.

„Du bist wirklich hier ..." Der Kleine drückte noch einmal fest zu, bevor er sich von seinem Bruder löste und mit locker um dessen Oberkörper geschlungenen Armen nach hinten lehnte.

Ihm blickten klare, blaugraue Augen entgegen, darunter auf den bekannten – wenn auch weit älter wirkenden Zügen – die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Seto sah frisch aus. Erholt. Voller Energie und Lebensfreude. Aber gleichzeitig schien es, als wäre er alt. Müde. Hätte sein Leben schon hinter sich. Wie ein Großvater, der seine letzten Tage genießt.

Wie ein Jugendlicher, der zu viel gesehen und erlebt hatte. Dessen Leben Kerben, Schluchten hinterlassen hatte, über die nur grob ein sozial akzeptables Gesicht gestreift worden war. Das letzte Jahr hatte Spuren hinterlassen, die den Jungen in Besorgnis versetzten. Sein Bruder war ein anderer als der, den er kannte.

„Ich bin froh dich wieder zu sehen", sagte Seto und erhob sich, klopfte mit einer Hand auf sein Knie, an dem nicht im geringsten zu sehen war, dass er gekniet hatte, und nahm seine Sachen, bevor er sich zu voller Größe aufrichtete – er war auch nicht gewachsen.

Mokuba grinste wie blöd, ohne es auch nur irgendwie kontrollieren zu können.

„Wheeler" Sein Bruder nickte dem Anderen zu, der sich schweigend im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Kaiba" Auch Joey nickte. „Es ... freut mich, dass du hier bist"

„Für Mokuba"

„Sicherlich" Er hob eine blonde Augenbraue und lehnte sich auf sein rechtes Bein. „Hattest du einen guten Flug?"

„Angenehm, danke. Sie hatten Liegesitze in der ersten Klasse"

Mokubas Blick schnellte zwischen beiden hin und her, während er die Arme verschränkte. Sie mussten sich ja nicht auf den ersten Blick mögen und es war toll, dass sie versuchten sich seinetwegen Mühe zu geben, aber mussten sie so unglaublich steif klingen?

„Die hatten sie auf meinem letzten transpazifischen Flug noch nicht" Joey wechselte mit seinem Gewicht auf die linke Seite. „Du bist sicher erschöpft. Lasst uns fahren, damit Mokuba dir die Wohnung zeigen kann"

Dieser seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten echt einen langen Weg vor sich ...

„Seto?", fragte Mokuba irgendwo in seinem Gebrabbel über amerikanische Straßenführung und die Ähnlichkeit der Hochhäuser von Manhattan und Domino City.

„Hm?", murmelte dieser nur, ohne sich dabei vom Fenster wegzudrehen, was ihn auf den Central Park blicken ließ.

„Ist es ... ist es für dich okay hier zu sein? Hier zu bleiben?" Mokuba biss auf seine Unterlippe.

Der Andere antwortete nicht. Er ließ seinem Bruder den Rücken zugedreht. Allgemein schien es nicht, als hätte er die Frage überhaupt registriert. Der Jüngere ging die wenigen Schritte zu ihm hinüber und zog vorsichtig an seinem Ärmel. Es brachte die blauen Augen dazu sich auf die forsche Hand zu legen, bevor der Blick hinauf wanderte und Mokubas traf. Stumm sahen sie einen Moment lang einander in die Augen.

„Möchtest du hier bleiben?", fragte Seto kaum hörbar.

„Huh? Wie ... meinst du das?" Die schwarzen Augenbrauen wurden zusammen gezogen und der wuschige Kopf zur Seite gelegt.

„Ich meine ... magst du es hier? In Manhattan? Bei Jono- nein, Wheeler?"

Er blinzelte zweimal. Seto wirkte zu ernst, als dass das eine reine Small-Talk-Frage war. Außerdem betrieb er keinen Small-Talk. Hinter dieser Frage steckte eine ganz andere. Aber welche? Bei Seto konnte man nie ganz wissen, welche Rädchen da in seinem Hinterkopf mittickten – aber es war fatal nicht auf die echte Frage zu antworten.

„Ich mag Manhattan. Es erinnert mich an Domino. Es ist nur noch lauter und voller. Aber ich finde das okay. Amerikaner sind lustig. Und meine Schule ist cool", gab er vorsichtig als Antwort.

„Und Wheeler?"

Ganz wie erwartet. Die eigentliche Frage ging um Joey. Aber was war ihr Hintergrund? Was hatte Seto vor?

„Ich mag Joey. Er ist fresh, äh, in Ordnung. Ich denke, ich kriege es hin die nächsten neun Jahre mit ihm zu verbringen. Ich finde es okay, dass er jetzt sowas wie mein Vater ist. Auch wenn er für mich eher ein Kumpel ist" Er studierte so gut wie möglich Setos Ausdruck, aber bei dem zuckte nicht ein Muskel.

Er sah aus wie eine Wachsfigur, völlig ohne Ausdruck. Und völlig leer. Irgendwie strahlte sein Körper kaum Gefühl aus. Früher, da hatte er immer eine Mischung aus Arroganz, Amüsement, Wut und Anspruch ausgestrahlt. Seine Anwesenheit hatte einen sofort aufmerken lassen. Hatte das Gefühl gegeben, dass man jetzt gefälligst sofort zu arbeiten hatte. Dass man sich benehmen musste. Dass man perfekt zu sein hatte. Jetzt währenddessen war das einzige Gefühl, was Mokuba mitbekam, eine Art von Abwehr und Fremdheit. Nicht, als würde er Seto nicht mehr kennen oder ihm nicht mehr nah sein. Eher als hätte Seto kaum noch eine Verbindung zu dieser Welt. Als sei er etwas Überirdisches, das ehrfurchteinflößend und verängstigend zugleich war. Aber vielleicht war das ja auch nur seine Angst, wie es in Zukunft zwischen ihnen aussehen würde. Jetzt waren sie nicht mehr nur zwei. Ob sie wollten oder nicht, Joey gehörte irgendwie dazu.

„Ein Kumpel ...", wiederholte Seto langsam, den Blick noch immer starr auf Mokuba gerichtet.

Innerlich ging diesem ein Licht auf. Er wusste, was ihn so verstörte. Seit sie sich in die Augen sahen, hatte sein Bruder kein einziges Mal geblinzelt. Er tat es, um zu schauen, ob dieser es ihm vielleicht gleich tat.

Tat er nicht.

Seto schloss die Augen und seufzte leise, bevor er sagte: „Ich werde mich mit dem arrangieren müssen. Mit Wheeler. Mit dieser Stadt" - er hob die Lider wieder und sah auf den Park herab - „Mit meinem Leben"

„Wie meinst du das? Dein Leben?" Mokuba versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber er konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. Seto war echt nicht derselbe, den er in Erinnerung hatte.

„Schon gut" Der Brünette wandte sich ihm lächelnd zu – nur reichte es nicht bis zu seinen Augen. Dafür kannte Mokuba ihn zu gut. „Diese Firma, diese Wohnung, diese Stadt ... sie erinnert mich nur daran, was man mir alles genommen hat. Aber ich bin froh dich wieder zu haben"

„Ich bin auch froh dich wieder zu haben" Mokuba zwang sich zu lächeln und bemerkte dabei, dass er noch immer Setos Ärmel hielt. „Du wirst jetzt hier mit uns wohnen, richtig?"

Dieser senkte kurz den Kopf und drehte sich zurück zum Fenster. Wahrscheinlich sollte das ein Nicken sein. Mokuba hoffte zumindest, dass es ein Nicken war.

„Ich ... ich denke, ich geh' dann mal schlafen, nicht?" Er versuchte noch einmal sein eigenes Lächeln echt wirken zu lassen und umarmte seinen Bruder, um sein Gesicht an dessen Anzug zu verstecken.

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte Seto nur und strich ihm einmal über das Haar.

Mokuba löste sich, rannte zur Tür, blieb dort stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. Seto sah ihm mit einem stumpfen, ausdruckslosen Blick hinterher. Der Kleine lächelte unsicher, verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.


	5. Chapter 5

4. Kapitel: Einleben

Mokuba rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, während er Richtung Küche taperte. Das Haar durcheinander, der Schlafanzug zerknittert und nicht ganz wach stolperte er in dem Raum und murmelte ein: „Mor'n ..."

Klasse Szene. Er blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dort saßen Seto und Joey – kein Wunder – komplett angezogen und fertig für den Tag – auch keine Überraschung – zeitunglesend am jeweils anderen Ende des Esstisches. Sie beide schlugen fast synchron eine Seite zurück, sodass sie ihn, aber nicht sich gegenseitig sahen und begrüßten ihn. Er atmete tief ein und seufzte.

„Was plant ihr heute?", fragte er, nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, „Du hast doch frei, oder, Joey?"

„Natürlich" Dieser faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und warf sie in Setos Richtung, sodass sie über den Tisch glitt und vor diesem zu stehen kam. „Sollen wir deinem Bruder vielleicht die Stadt zeigen? Wenn er nichts anderes plant"

„Was immer besagter Bruder geplant hat, beugt sich dem Willen Mokubas", informierte dieser trocken, die blauen Augen über den Zeitungsrand Joey fixierend.

„Möchtest du die Stadt sehen, Kaiba?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir per du waren, Wheeler"

Mokuba sog scharf die Luft ein. Joey versuchte ja wenigstens ... ach, verdammt. Warum mussten die beiden auch so ein beschissenes Verhältnis haben? Er senkte den Kopf und lenkte seinen Blick auf die Tischplatte. Wäre es einfacher gewesen, hätten die beiden sich nicht vorher gekannt? Brachte es was über so etwas nachzudenken? Sie hatten nunmal eine unschöne Vergangenheit, das konnte keiner wegreden. Was, wenn- er blinzelte, sah überrascht zu Joey auf, dessen Hand auf seinem Kopf lag und ihm durch das schwarze Haar wuschelte. Dieser lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, bevor er sich wieder Kaiba zuwandte.

„Ich glaube, wir hatten eine Abmachung, dass wir versuchen werden um Mokubas Willen miteinander auszukommen. Du hilfst mir hier nicht gerade, Kaiba"

„Bitte entschuldige, Mokuba" Der Brünette nickte ihm zu. „Nun gut, Wheeler, duzen wir uns halt. Und ja, ich möchte die Stadt gern sehen"

„Wollen wir es wagen das Auto zu nehmen oder uns mit der U-Bahn durchschlagen?", wandte sich Joey an Mokuba.

„Auto", zischte Seto dazwischen, „Ich werde mich keinesfalls in ein solch biederes Verkehrsmittel wie eine U-Bahn zwängen" Die zu einem Spalt zusammen gezogenen Lider über den blauen Augen unterstützten den Wie-konntest-du-sowas-auch-nur-vorschlagen-Ausdruc k.

„Aber mit dem Auto brauchen wir Stunden!" Mokuba warf demonstrativ die Arme in die Luft. „Diese Stadt ist eine einzige Stauzone. Ehrlich, am Anfang habe ich auch nicht gewollt, aber die U-Bahn ist eine ziemlich gute Idee hier"

„Ich nehme keine U-Bahn. Ende der Diskussion", heischte Seto sogar seinen Bruder an.

„Okay, okay ..." Joey hob beide Hände. „Beruhigt euch. Wenn Kaiba nicht will, nehmen wir halt das Auto. Welches möchtest du?" Er sah dabei zu Mokuba.

„Die Limosine. Nicht, dass mein Bruder die Oldtimer, Sportwagen und Cabrios für zu minne erachtet" Dieser verschränkte während des Sprechens die Arme.

Seto seufzte leise und wandte den Blick der Zeitung zu.

Über den Tag hinweg wurde selbst Mokuba klar, warum Seto sich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt hatte. Er weigerte sich auf die Freiheitsstatue hochzufahren. Er weigerte sich in einen Sightseeing Doppelbus zu steigen. Er schlug vor das Empire State Building zu einer Zeit zu besuchen, wo es nicht so voll war. Dafür war er aus dem Central Park kaum wieder weg zu kriegen.

Sein Bruder hatte eine Angst vor Menschenmassen entwickelt.

Aber warum sagte der Typ sowas nicht einfach? Mokuba – ja, selbst Joey – wusste doch, dass er in der Psychiatrie gewesen war. Vielleicht nicht warum, aber man ging da ja nicht aus Spaß an der Freud hin. Wenn er jetzt noch Probleme hatte, war das auch okay. Erst recht, wenn es so eine Lapalie war. Wenn man sowas vorher wusste, konnte man es doch vermeiden. Mokuba seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich im Restaurant, in dem sie sich befanden – Grotta Azzurra – zu seinem neben ihm sitzenden Bruder, um unvermittelt zu fragen: „Warum sagst du nicht einfach, dass du eine Menschenmassenphobie hast?"

Die Gabel, die dieser in der Hand gehalten hatte, entglitt seinen Fingern, blieb jedoch in einem riesigen Haufen Spaghetti stecken. Die blauen Augen legten sich auf ihn, die Lider schreckgeweitet, die Lippen einen Spalt geöffnet. Joey währenddessen sah nur kurz auf, ließ den Blick zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her schweifen und aß weiter, als nach drei Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort von Seto gekommen war.

„Das ist es doch, oder? Du hast dich heute schon öfter absonderlich verhalten" Mokuba stocherte etwas lustlos in seiner Lasagne.

Setos Mimik hatte sich längst wieder normalisiert, als er nach der Gabel griff. Während er eine Augenbraue hob, meinte er: „Ich wüsste nicht, inwiefern ich mich absonderlich verhalten haben soll. Attraktionen des gemeinen Volkes sind mir einfach nur zuwider"

„Urgh ..." Der Jüngste verdrehte die Augen. „Wir reißen dir deswegen nicht den Kopf ab, okay?"

„Es gibt nichts, was ungewöhnlich ist. Ich verabscheue den Main Stream. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich Angst haben"

Joey aß einfach nur seelenruhig weiter, während sie sprachen.

„Ach ja? Und Autofahren, der Central Park und das Empire State Building sind kein Main Stream, ja?" Mokuba zog die Lider zusammen. „Du hast echt Nerven. Was bringt es mich anzulügen, wenn ich die Wahrheit eh weiß?"

„Nicht alle deine Schlussfolgerungen müssen der Wahrheit entsprechen", erwiderte Seto mit leichten gesenktem Kopf, „Habe ich auf dich je klaustrophobisch gewirkt?"

„Nein, nur außerordentlich misanthrop", warf Joey ein, sah aber nicht auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du mit dieser Aussage einen positiven Einfluss auf die Diskussion nimmst, Wheeler", zischte der Andere in dessen Richtung.

„Ist meine Anwesenheit Schuld, dass du so eine beschissene Laune hast?", gab dieser zurück, hob den Kopf und erwiderte Setos Blick.

„Sie hilft der Situation sicher nicht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich aus der ganzen Sache eradizieren" Dessen Lider verengten sich. „Aber dank misslicher Fügung bist du nunmal verwickelt"

„Komm runter, Mann" Joey ließ sein Besteck los, das klirrend auf dem Rand des Tellers landete. „Mit deinem Verhalten wirst du kaum einen Blumentopf gewinnen. Ich habe vielleicht nichts anderes von dir erwartet, aber Mokuba schon. Also hör auf dich wie die Axt im Walde zu benehmen, Kaiba"

„Ich benehme mich, wie immer ich will, Wheeler", zischte dieser dunkel und lehnte sich vor, „Dass ich mich mit dieser Situation abzufinden habe, heißt nicht, dass sie mich glücklich stimmen muss. Also habe die Güte und schließe deine viel zu große Klappe"

„Oho, mit was habe ich euch denn verärgert, eure Majestät? Habe ich den Knicks vergessen? Die richtige Ansprache? Oder stört es euch, dass jemand mal nicht eurer Meinung ist?" Setos Lider verengten sich als Antwort nur noch weiter. „Entschuldigt, habe ich womöglich einen wunden Punkt getroffen? Nicht, dass bisher irgendwer mal für Mokuba Partei ergriffen hätte statt vor euch zu kuschen, aber was ist es an mir mich da einzumischen? Ich bin ja nur der Typ, der deinen Arsch gerettet hat"

„Ich habe dich nicht drum gebeten, also erwarte keinen Dank", erwiderte Seto nur trocken, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Wenn ich dich ansehe, vergeht mir echt die Lust zu arbeiten" Joey machte die Pose nach. „Sehe ich in drei Jahren auch so verbittert aus? Oder ist das ein rein persönliches Problem?"

Mokuba atmete tief ein und seufzte, bevor er eine Hand an seine Stirn legte und sich darauf stützte. Es war ja auch zu lange gut gegangen ... ehrlich, wer hätte erwartet, dass sie fast vierundzwanzig Stunden durchhielten, ohne sich an die Kehle zu gehen?

„Ich sehe, drei Jahre des Studiums haben deine Beleidigungen nicht verbessert, Wheeler. Du lungerst noch immer auf unterstem Niveau herum. Aber was erwartet man? Ein Straßenköter in guten Kleidern bleibt immer noch ein Köter"

„Oho? Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du mich so sehr bewunderst. Erst komplimentierst du meinen Kleidungsstil, dann beschwerst du dich über mein linguistisches Talent. Bin ich so makellos, dass dir nichts Besseres zum Kritisieren einfällt?" Joey schnippte ein imaginäres Staubkorn von seinem Jacket.

„Die Liste ist so lang, es würde sich nicht lohnen heute noch damit anzufangen. Vielleicht lasse ich sie morsen, damit sie dein Tiefsee-Bildungslevel erreicht"

„Na endlich, ich wusste nie, wozu ich nochmal Nautik am College hatte. Du gibst meinem ganzen Leben einen neuen Sinn, Kaiba" Den Satz brachte der Blonde mit trockenstem Sarkasmus.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Was wäre ich bloß ohne dich?"

„Minus einen Bruder.", antwortete er ruhig und langsam, jedes Wort dabei einzeln betonend.

Schweigend sahen beide sich in die Augen, die Lider verengt, die Lippen leicht zusammen gepresst, bevor Joey nach einer Kellnerin schnippte und meinte: „Die Rechnung, bitte."

„Was bildet der sich ein?", fluchte Seto und fegte – ziemlich intentionell – die Vase mit Blumen von der Kommode in seinem Zimmer, sodass sie am Boden zerschellte, „Katsuya Jonouchi war selbstüberzogen, aufbrausend und gewalttätig", er drehte sich um die eigene Achse und wandte sich damit Mokuba zu, der die Zimmertür hinter sich schloss, „Und Joey Wheeler ist arrogant, mischt sich in alles ein und denkt, er könnte mich wie einen Angestellten behandeln. Er hat keinen Funken Respekt!"

Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte nur und beobachtete seinen Bruder, der entnervt knurrte, sich ein Kissen griff und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte, während er weiter lamentierte: „Ich weiß, dass er dein Leben zwischenzeitlich vielleicht leichter gemacht hat, aber hätte er sich nicht eingemischt, hätte ich jetzt wieder das Sorgerecht für dich und wir könnten irgendwo hin, wo es uns beiden gefällt. Ich wäre nicht abhängig vom Wohlwollen einer solchen Amöbe!"

Mokuba drückte eine Hand gegen seinen Mund und presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Bloß nicht loslachen ... das war einfach so ... so ... so Seto!

„Was will er dafür, dass er dich aufgenommen hat? Dass er mir in der Verhandlung geholfen hat? Geld hat er selbst, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er meines auch abgelehnt hat, meine Kontakte sind ihm nicht wichtig, er hat keinerlei Forderungen gestellt ... kann er sich nicht einfach wie ein ganz normaler Mensch verhalten und damit rausrücken?"

„Frag ihn" Mokuba zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht bringt ihr ein zivilisiertes Gespräch zustande"

„Fall du mir nicht auch noch in den Rücken!" Seto erhob den Zeigefinger und richtete ihn auf seinen Bruder. „Es reicht, dass dieser Wheeler mich auf die Palme bringt. Fang bloß nicht auch noch damit an"

„Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall, dass du dich so aufregst" Der Jüngere grinste. „Das klingt wieder nach dir selbst. Gestern hast du mir echt ein wenig Angst gemacht"

„Gestern war ich angespannt" Der Andere verschränkte die Arme. „Ich wusste nicht, wie ich Wheeler einschätzen sollte. Aber ich merke, ich habe mir wie immer zu viele Gedanken gemacht. Er ist und bleibt ein totaler Idiot. Man muss ihn nur ansehen und kann nicht anders als sich aufzuregen. Ich frage mich nun nicht mehr, wie er sich an unserer Schule halten konnte, jetzt frage ich mich, wie er seinen Job überlebt. Dass die Firma noch nicht bankrott ist, ist wahrscheinlich ein Wunder"

„Hast du dich nicht gerade noch beschwert, dass du nicht einschätzen kannst, warum er uns geholfen hat?"

„Das ist eine ganz andere Sache als die Tatsache, dass er ein Idiot ist. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, er würde plötzlich so etwas wie Intelligenz aufweisen" Er schüttelte sich, als wäre das eine ekelerregende Vorstellung.

„Ich finde, er redet ziemlich anders als früher"

„Dass er sein Vokabular erweitert hat, vielleicht auch noch seinen Horizont, heißt nicht, dass er mehr graue Zellen verknüpft hat" Er deutete auf sein Gehirn. „Dort ist es bei ihm so hohl wie in einer Kokosnuss"

„Sind die nicht mit Milch gefüllt?"

„Bei ihm ist dort Wasser. Und ein Hauch von Drogen. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, vielleicht etwas mehr als ein Hauch. Das wäre eine legitime Erklärung für sein Verhalten"

„Kannst du bitte trotzdem versuchen dich mit ihm zu vertragen?" Mokuba setzte seinen besten Hundeblick auf – der dürfte auch nach über einem Jahr noch immer ziehen.

„Vielleicht kann er mir was von dem Stoff abgeben", erwiderte Seto voller Sarkasmus, „Dann hätten wir zumindest eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen uns" Er seufzte, betrachtete Mokuba einen Moment schweigend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schlaf gut, ja?"

„Jupp. Gute Nacht" Der hob die Hand, winkte kurz und verließ das Zimmer ohne weitere Worte.

„Na, noch ein Pläuschchen gehalten?", fragte Joey, als Mokuba aus dem Bad kam. Über seiner Schulter hing ein Handtuch, sein Haar war allerdings trocken. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade duschen gehen wollen. „Komm, ich bring dich ins Bett"

„Das kann ich auch allein" Der Zwölfjährige schlug spielerisch nach dem Anderen, der aber auswich. „Ich bin schon groß"

„Ganze eins-fünfundsechzig" Der Blonde grinste. „Na komm, ab ins Bett"

„Ich bin zu alt dafür ins Bett gebracht zu werden" - er grinste kurz, bevor er noch etwas dazu setzte - „Mama"

„Man ist nie zu alt für so etwas. Glaub mir, deine Freundin wird irgendwann auch gerne von dir ins Bett gebracht werden" Joey zwinkerte. „Zumindest, wenn du gut bist"

„Joey!" Röte malte sich auf die Wangen des Jungen. „Hast du eigentlich eine Freundin?"

„Hat dein Bruder eine?" Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch wenn ich nicht ganz so beschäftigt wirke, viel Zeit habe ich auch nicht gerade. Und diese High Society Girlies, die man auf Partys und Geschäftstreffen kennen lernt, sind irgendwie nicht ganz meine Kragenweite."

„Hattest du denn schon mal eine?"

„Ich hatte ..." Er hob eine Hand und schien im Kopf etwas zu zählen, wobei er Finger umlegte. „Sechs, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Vier, bevor ich nach Amerika kam und zwei hier, während ich studiert habe"

„Und die Richtige war nicht dabei?" Sie betraten Mokubas Zimmer.

„Ne, nicht so richtig. Die vier in Japan waren alle Yankees und ziemlich wild. Die haben mir eine Menge über Sex beigebracht, aber sicher nicht über Beziehungen. Und die eine hier war das genaue Gegenteil. Total konservativ, ab dem ersten Tag praktisch eine feste Beziehung. Kein Sex vor der Ehe, zu Weihnachten den Eltern vorgestellt – Rest kannst du dir denken. Die andere war so schicki-micki, wollte mit teuren Geschenken bei Laune gehalten werden, immer Essen gehen, zweimal im Monat neue Schuhe, für die Disko ein neues Kleid und wehe, ich habe sie nicht mit Schmuck zum Sex bestochen... zwei Monate habe ich das ausgehalten, aber nicht mehr. Das war ein einziger Horrortrip"

„Du hast schon mit fünf verschiedenen Frauen geschlafen?", flüsterte Mokuba, obwohl sie sicher keiner hören konnte.

„Und noch ein gutes Paar mehr, mit denen ich nicht zusammen war, ja. Außer mit meiner ersten Freundin, mit der habe ich nicht geschlafen" Der Andere zwinkerte. „Wenn du mal einen Rat brauchst, frag einfach"

„Und was hältst du von meinem Bruder?"

Joey, der sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt hatte, blinzelte kurz, legte dann die Stirn in Falten und den Kopf zur Seite, bevor er fragte: „Wie kommst du von meinen Ex und Sex auf deinen Bruder?"

„Kein Plan. Kam mir g'rad' in den Sinn" Der Liegende grinste. „Wir haben vorhin über dich geredet. Du hast ihn ganz schön sauer gemacht mit dem, was du im Restaurant gesagt hast"

„Er hat mich den ganzen Tag sauer gemacht. Prinzessin auf der Erbse, echt ey ... ungefähr so kannst du dir Trischa vorstellen, also, ich meine, die schicki-micki Ex."

„Zumindest wird er dich nicht zum Shoppen zwingen" Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Ich weiß, mein Bruder ist nicht immer leicht, aber bitte versucht es, ja? Ich will nicht zwischen euch stehen"

„Ist schon okay, Kleiner. Ich bin bei weitem ruhiger als vor drei Jahren, mich regt der nicht mehr so schnell auf. Und er hat sich ja auch weit besser benommen, nachdem du ihn auf sein Verhalten angesprochen hast. Wer weiß? Vielleicht wusste er auch gar nicht, wie sehr er uns auf die Nerven ging mit seinem Gehabe"

„Stimmt" Mokuba kuschelte sich in seine Decke. „Gute Nacht dann, Joey"

„Gute Nacht, Kleiner" Dieser strich ihm noch eine Strähne des wilden, langen Haars aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich erhob, das Licht ausschaltete und das Zimmer verließ.


	6. Chapter 6

5. Kapitel: Monopoly

Mokuba betrat das riesige Firmengebäude, grüßte die beiden Damen an der Rezeption, salutierte vor dem Wachmann, der an den Aufzügen stand und betrat einen der sechs. Drinnen zog er seine Karte durch das Lesegerät und drückte auf den Knopf für ihre private Etage. Während den achtundsechzig Sekunden, die der Aufzug bis zum vorletzten Stockwerk brauchte, stellte er – wie jeden Tag – seinen IPod aus, legte Jacke und Schuljacket ab und biss schon mal in ein Stück Obst – heute eine Birne – das er auf dem Weg beim Straßenhändler gekauft hatte. Alles wie gehabt.

Mit der Ausnahme, dass zum ersten Mal, seit er hier wohnte, sein Bruder am Herd stand. Auf jeder Seite einen Kopfhörer im Ohr rührte er etwas im Topf um und las währenddessen ein Buch, das neben dem Ceranfeld lag. Beim Näherkommen erkannte Mokuba Zahlen und Formeln und stempelte es damit als uninteressant ab. Er schlich sich hinter den Älteren, der ihn noch immer nicht zu bemerken schien, und schnappte sich einen Kopfhörer, um zu schauen, was Seto wohl so hörte.

„-a fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our-"

„Hey!" Dieser entriss ihm die kleine Elektronikbüchse wieder und stellte mit der anderen Hand das Gerät komplett aus. „Wann habe ich dir beigebracht Leute zu erschrecken, hm?" Er schnaubte. „Willkommen zurück. Magst du vorkosten?"

„Du kannst kochen?" Mokuba beugte sich über den Topf und erkannte eine halb flüssige, halb feste orange Masse. „Was ist das?"

„Kürbissuppe" Der Ältere holte einen Löffel aus der Schublade, tunkte ihn ein und reichte ihn seinem Bruder.

„Wohl bekommt's ..." Dieser griff ihn etwas skeptisch, roch daran und leckte schließlich einmal drüber. „Hm ... schmeckt auf jeden Fall nicht so schlimm, wie es sich anhört"

„Hey! Nur, weil ich jahrelang nicht gekocht habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich gar nichts mehr kann" Seto probierte ebenso. „Etwas mehr Muskat und ein Hauch Ingwer. Gib mir doch mal die Knoblauchpresse, bitte"

„Die was?" Der Jüngere blinzelte nur.

„Knoblauch- ach, wahrscheinlich hast du schon vergessen, wie so etwas aussieht" Der Andere trat an ihm vorbei, öffnete eine Schublade und zog ein metallisches Gebilde hervor, das Mokuba unter keinen Umständen als das Gesuchte definiert hätte. Er stopfte ein gelblich-weißes, glibberiges Etwas, das Mokuba schon mal in Sushibars gesehen hatte, darein und drückte das über dem Topf aus, bevor er schwarzes Pulver über das Gebräu streute.

„Das sieht mächtig nach Hexenküche aus ..."

„Wenn du es nicht willst, musst du es nicht essen", meinte Seto mit einer guten Prise Gift in der Stimme.

„Ich hab' nicht gesagt, dass ich's nicht esse. Nur, dass ... es sieht halt komisch aus, okay? In welchem Land dieser Erde isst man sowas?"

„Hier zum Beispiel. Und in Europa" Seto probierte noch einmal und stellte das Essen nach ein paar Sekunden der Prüfung auf den für zwei Personen gedeckten Tisch.

„Joey isst nicht mit uns?"

„Der isst hier?" Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, bevor er den Blick zur Tür wandte und einen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte, als würde er die verhasste Schwiegermutter erwarten.

„Wo soll er sonst essen?"

„In der Kantine. Oder sich etwas bestellen. Oder arbeiten, wie wäre es zur Abwechslung damit? Er hat mir heute morgen angeboten mir die Firma und die Werke zu zeigen – hat der gar nichts zu tun?"

„Er scheint es für wichtiger zu halten mit dir gut auszukommen" Mokuba zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder er hat Angst davor, was passiert, wenn du dich langweilst"

„Ich kann mich sehr gut allein beschäftigen, vielen Dank"

„Und? Was hast du heute gemacht?" Sie nahmen Platz am Esstisch. „Außer zu kochen?"

„Ich ... habe gelesen" Seto füllte ihnen auf.

„Was denn?"

„Die Zeitung"

Mokuba hob nur eine seiner schwarzen Augenbrauen. Die Zeitung gelesen? Und danach gekocht? Am besten noch einkaufen gewesen, weil sie sicher keinen frischen Kürbis im Haus hatten? Heureka, Seto musste sich echt gelangweilt haben ...

„Warum gibt es in diesem Spiel keine Aktien? Wenn sich die Realität darauf beschränken würde alle Gelder im Immobilienmarkt und Hotelgeschäft anzulegen, wäre die Wirtschaftskrise häufiger als Marx Prognose einer Zehn-Jahres-Dynamik", mockierte Seto sich und verschränkte die Arme, „Auf diese Weise gibt es keine Grundeinkommenssicherung. Es gibt keine Rücklagen, Sparverträge, Baufinanzierungsprojekte ..."

„Der ganze Finanzmarkt wäre auch etwas zu komplex für die meisten Kinder" Joey schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Es gibt das Spiel übrigens auch mit Aktien. Es kommt auf die Version an, die man spielt. Allerdings sollte das erste, was man einfügt, in meinen Augen die Einkommenssteuererklärung sein"

„Erinnere mich nicht dran" Der Andere fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das braune Haar. „Was bin ich froh diesen Papierkram los zu sein. Es ist praktisch unmöglich einen vertrauenswürdigen Buchhalter zu finden"

„Das Problem habe ich auch. Erwin hat vierundfünfzig Jahre für unsere Firma gearbeitet, bevor er nun doch in den Ruhestand gegangen ist. Mir ist nicht klar, wie ich ihn jemals neu besetzen soll"

Mokuba beobachtete die beiden einfach und schummelte sich auf „Frei Parken", um die tausende von Dollar einzuziehen. Wenn die beiden halt nicht aufpassten ...

„Wer kümmert sich dann derzeit darum?"

„Wer wohl? Wenn sich niemand findet, gibt es immer einen Blöden, an dem die Arbeit hängen bleibt. Und das ist der Chef" Der Blonde seufzte und beförderte sich mit einer Ereigniskarte direkt auf Los, um noch mehr Geld einzuziehen. „Würde ich mich nicht so sehr um diese Firma kümmern, würde ich es ja delegieren, aber sie ist mir nunmal ans Herz gewachsen. Ich will nicht die jahrelange Arbeit durch meine Faulheit kaputt machen"

„So lange du trotzdem noch freie Sonntage hast, ist doch alles okay", warf Mokuba lächelnd ein.

„Die will ich mir auch behalten. Wenn ich ein Burn-Out kriege, hilft das keinem. Aber ich vermute, ich werde in der ersten Januarwoche abends kaum zum Essen erscheinen können. Die Abrechnung nach der Weihnachtszeit ist der absolute Horror" Joey legte die Hände an die Seiten seines Gesichts und zog die Haut nach unten. „Wenn ich daran denke, graust es mich jetzt schon ..."

„Du hast dich dafür entschieden. Lebe damit", erwiderte Seto nur und klang vielleicht nicht freundlich, aber zumindest auch nicht schneidend.

„Muss ich wohl. Habt ihr diese Woche noch Arbeiten?", wandte er sich an Mokuba.

„Englisch und Mathe. Ich hab' sowas von keine Lust drauf ..."

„Wann hast du die?"

„Morgen und Mittwoch. Donnerstag machen wir Weihnachtsfeier und Freitag wollen die uns über amerikanische Weihnachtsbräuche erzählen. Dabei sind die meisten von uns Japaner!"

„Das ist Integration, Mokuba" Joey tippte diesem auf die Nase. „Du bist jetzt Amerikaner. Du musst lernen ein Amerikaner zu sein. Dafür solltest du ihre Traditionen kennen lernen. Du musst sie nicht leben, aber du solltest sie kennen"

„Wozu?" Der Junge klang, als würde man ihm erzählen, er müsste Quantenmechanik lernen, um Maler zu werden.

„Stell dir vor, du heiratest eine Amerikanerin-"

„Nach deinen Erzählungen von deinen Ex will ich nichts mit denen anfangen"

„Nicht alle sind wandelnde Klischees-"

„Was erzählst du meinem Bruder für Sachen?", warf Seto ein und hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue. „Was ist das für eine Story über deine Ex?"

„Zwei sehr klischeehafte Frauen. Ich habe nur über ihren Charakter berichtet, weil dein Bruder mal danach fragte" Joey schnaubte. „Was erwartest du von mir?"

„Was weiß ich, was ich von dir erwarten soll" Seto wandte kurz den Blick ab. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum du uns geholfen hast. Meines bisherigen Wissens nach könntest du ein Pädophiler sein oder planst deine Rache an mir oder ... sonst etwas. Das Einzige, was ich jetzt ausschließen kann, ist, dass die Aktion auf der Grundlage einer Infatuation zu mir entstand"

„Was für einem Ding?" Joeys Stirn legte sich in Falten. Mokuba dankte ihm im Stillen, dass nicht er selbst nachfragen musste.

„Einer geheimen Verliebtheit", brachte Seto etwas leiser hervor.

„Habt ihr euch abgesprochen oder so? Die Frage hat mir Mokuba auch schon mal gestellt. Ich bin ganz sicher und zu hundert Prozent nicht in dich verliebt, Kaiba. Ich wüsste nicht den geringsten Grund dafür. Ich kann dich ja kaum ausstehen"

„Gut, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht"

„Ihr müsst nicht drauf rumhacken" Mokuba schob seine Unterlippe vor und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich möchte nur gern wissen, was euch beide glauben lässt, ich wäre schwul" Joey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Mokuba adoptiert, weil es richtig war. Weil man hilft, wenn ein Kind in Not ist. Ich hatte keine großen Hintergedanken dabei. Menschen müssen füreinander sorgen"

„Du bist kein Samariter, du führst eine Firma", warf Seto trocken ein, „Wie willst du dich mit der Einstellung langfristig am Markt halten?"

„Nur weil dir jeder Funken Herzensgüte fehlt, heißt das nicht, dass es allen Geschäftsleuten so geht. Was glaubst du, warum die meisten Sozialsysteme sich finanzieren können? Weil die Reichen der Welt – was zwangsläufig Geschäftsleute sind – das Geld dafür geben. Das Sozialbudget jeder Firma wurde nicht nur aus Prestigegründen eingerichtet"

„Nur sind es solche gutmütigen Trottel, denen durch Aktienmisskalkulationen die Firma abhanden kommt" Seto schnaubte.

„Es sind solche, die so lange nett sind, bis man sie über den Tisch zieht. Dann kann ihre Rache äußerst unvorteilhaft aussehen. Ich denke, du weißt, wovon ich rede"

„Es reicht" Seto schmiss die Karte und die Scheine, die er gerade gehalten hatte, auf das Spielfeld. „Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich habe einen Fehler begangen. Ich habe einen Haufen Idioten unterschätzt. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass man Menschen einen Hauch von Respekt entgegen bringt und sie nicht wegen Kindesmisshandlung mit gefälschten Beweisen vor Gericht bringt. Du brauchst nicht immer wieder darauf rumzuhacken. Man verzeihe, dass ich von solch gutmütigen Idioten nicht erwarte, dass sie willentlich Familien auseinander reißen"

„Was erwartest du denn, wenn du ihr Lebenswerk zerstörst?" Joey schüttelte den Kopf und verzog einen Mundwinkel. „Nachdem du deine Firma verloren hast, was hättest du denn am liebsten mit ihnen gemacht?"

„Nichts" Setos Lider schlossen sich zu Spalten. „Die Kaiba Corp. habe ich im fairen Kampf verloren. Dafür, dass sie mir meinen Bruder genommen haben, habe ich ihnen allerdings so einiges antun wollen"

„Im fairen Kampf verloren?" Joey schien willentlich den zweiten Teil zu überhören. „Kaiba, das ist kein Spiel. Man gewinnt und verliert nicht Firmen nach Würfelwurf. Man nimmt auch nicht anderen Firmen weg. Man expandiert und fusioniert und im Zweifelsfall kauft man schlecht wirtschaftende Firmen auf, aber es ist ein Unding andere in den Ruin zu treiben, um sie sich einzuverleiben"

„Bei den Göttern, bist du naiv ..." Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte. „Warum gibt es den Aktienmarkt? Und Anteile anderer Firmen zu erwerben. Warum gibt es den Investorenrat? Um die Macht, die man damit hat, auch zu nutzen. Und was für einen Sinn hätte es diese Macht nicht dafür zu nutzen seine eigene Firma zu bevorteilen?"

„Aber warum andere in den Ruin treiben, indem man wichtige Entscheidungen stoppt, nur um selbst besser dazustehen? Was ist aus fairer Konkurrenz und besserem Wirtschaften geworden? Aus Innovation und Witz? Wieso nicht versuchen selbst besser zu werden statt anderen ins Bein zu schießen?"

„Warum nicht beides?" Seto drehte sich komplett in Joeys Richtung, die Beine zur Seite ausgestreckt, ein Arm als Stütze, den anderen in einer wegwerfenden Bewegung auf den Älteren zu. „Warum nicht besser werden und gleichzeitig alle überflügeln? Warum nicht in wenigen Monaten die Nummer eins am Markt sein?"

„Warum sich nicht an moralische Prinzipien halten, um einen Beitrag zur Gesellschaft zu leisten und das soziale Miteinander durch weniger Druck zu stärken?"

„Weil es weniger einbringt und mehr Arbeit macht", erwiderte Seto mit herablassender Stimme.

„Und was ist der Sinn all deiner Millionen, wenn du deinen Bruder dafür verlierst?" Das Spiel war längst vergessen. „Weil Menschen sich bei deinem Anblick nicht mehr genötigt sehen sich an moralische Prinzipien zu halten oder schlicht und ergreifend, weil du deine Zeit mit Arbeiten und Geld scheffeln verbringst, während dein Bruder einsam ist?"

„Es braucht eine solide Einkommensbasis zur Finanzierung unseres Lebensstils-"

„Du brauchst keine zig Millionen, um euch beide zu ernähren, zu kleiden und wohnen zu lassen!", rief Joey hitzig und sprang beinahe auf, „Es ist deine Gier gewesen, die euch in diese Lage gebracht hat"

„Das weiß ich selbst!"

„Wieso hältst du dann daran fest, dass du mit deinen Einstellungen recht hast, wenn du so offensichtlich damit gescheitert bist?"

„Bitte hört auf euch anzuschreien ..." Mokuba schluckte und wischte sich vehement über ein Auge. Er würde nicht weinen. Das hier war zu erwarten gewesen. Die beiden mochten sich halt nicht. Kein Grund zum weinen.

Joey atmete tief durch, seufzte, ließ die Schultern sinken und wandte sich ihm zu: „Bitte entschuldige. Du auch, Kaiba. Es macht mich nur sehr sauer, wenn ich sehe, wie es Mokuba im letzten Jahr ergangen ist und zu wissen, dass du sicherlich einen großen Teil der Schuld daran trägst"

„Seto ist nicht schuld. Er ist auch ein Opfer", brachte der Jüngste leise hervor.

„Nein, er hat Recht. Ich bin schuld" Sein Bruder zog dabei ein Gesicht, als würde er auf einer Zitrone kauen. „Meine Einstellung, mein Handeln und meine Fehler haben uns in diese Lage gebracht. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass meine Einstellung falsch ist. Man kann den Wirtschaftsmarkt als Spielbrett oder Kriegsfeld sehen, es bleibt dabei, dass ein sehr harter Konkurrenzkampf vorliegt. In diesem kann man noch so ehrlich sein, man hat das Nachsehen, wenn man sich nicht der Hinterlistigkeit der Gegner anpasst" Er setzte sich wieder normal hin, ein Bein liegend, eines angewinkelt, den Arm locker auf dem Knie liegend, mit dem er sich nicht abstützte. „Oder willst du mir sagen, dass man noch nie eine Idee aus eurer Entwicklungsabteilung gestohlen hat? Dass kein neues Modell, das ihr entworfen habt, plötzlich von einem Konkurrenten gebaut wurde? Dass eure Forschung an verbesserten Motoren von jemand anderem patentiert wurde? Dass es nie einen Komplott gab deinen Vater seines Amtes zu entheben? Dass ein neuer Kooperationspartner abgeworben oder mögliche Partner vor euch gewarnt wurden und daher die Kooperation ablehnten?"

„Es gibt auch Zufälle, Kaiba. Was du da erzählst, ist Paranoia. Selbst wenn so etwas ein- oder zweimal vorkam, hat es uns nicht groß geschadet. Man muss nicht aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen"

„Wheeler, lass dir eines von einem erfahrenen Geschäftsmann gesagt sein: Menschen können sehr niederträchtig werden, wenn sie neidisch sind. Und Geschäftsleute sind fraglos neidisch auf Erfolg. Sollte dies hier irgendwann ein weltführendes Unternehmen sein, wirst du täglich mit solchen Vorkommnissen konfrontiert sein. Je besser du bist, desto mehr musst du kämpfen, um am Markt zu bleiben."

„Und wenn es mir reicht im Mittelfeld zu bleiben?" Die blonden Augenbrauen wurden gehoben.

„Gehst du unter. Entweder du persönlich oder die Firma mit dir. Hast du keine Ambitionen? Keine Träume?"

„Träume?" Joey zog seine Beine in einen Schneidersitz und sprach mit etwas herablassender Stimme. „Was war deiner? Eine Milliarde? Zehn?"

„Ich wollte Freizeitparks in jeder großen Stadt Japans bauen. Mit freiem Eintritt, damit auch arme Kinder dort spielen können" Seto wandte den Blick ab. „Es mag dich ja überraschen, aber ich habe auch ein Herz"

„Deine früheren Worte hätten mich nicht drauf schließen lassen", erwiderte der Andere weniger feindselig, eher ehrlich neugierig, „Wie sollten die sich finanzieren?"

„Mit den Firmeneinnahmen durch Spiele. Und die Mieten der Edelboutiquen, wo die Eltern einkaufen gehen, falls sie ihre Kinder begleiten. Die Parks böten auch erstklassige Werbeflächen. Der in Domino läuft gut"

„Der Park in Domino steht noch?" Mokuba merkte lächelnd auf, sichtlich erleichtert über ihr ziviles Verhalten.

„Ich habe alle nicht notwendigen Teile der Firma abgegliedert und eigene Firmen daraus gemacht, die zu klein sind, um am Aktienmarkt teilzunehmen. Sie gehören zur Zeit mir als Alleininvestor. Ich habe nur das Gerüst der Kaiba Corp. zerstört und den Firmensitz abgegeben, indem ich alle Aktien verkauft und mich selbst gekündigt habe"

„Das ... würde ich mal als schlechten Verlierer bezeichnen" Joey blinzelte. „Meintest du nicht, du hättest die Firma fair verloren?"

„Ist das ein Grund sie fair dem Feind zu überlassen? Warum sollte ich den Tempel, den ich gebaut habe, nicht selbst niederreißen, wenn ich nur gezwungen bin Ruinen zu übergeben?"

Mokuba und er warfen sich einen Blick zu, sahen zu Seto und wieder einander an. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf. Joey schnaubte und nickte, bevor er zu niemand Bestimmten meinte: „Ich glaube, ich war dran, nicht?"


	7. Chapter 7

6. Kapitel: Streit

Mokuba legte das Kilo Bananen ab, ging hinüber zum Herd und hob den Topfdeckel von der dort stehenden Pfanne. In dieser schwammen drei steakgroße Stücke Fleisch in einer brüheartigen Suppe, die mit geschnittenem Gemüse durchsetzt war. Mit in Falten liegender Stirn schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte den Deckel wieder darauf.

„Seto?" Er warf seinen Ranzen neben den Küchentisch und trat auf den Flur. „Seto?" Wo könnte der Ältere bloß sein? „Bist du hier irgendwo?" Er schloss die Tür der Bibliothek wieder und steuerte auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Klang schon mal gut – aus der Richtung war Geigenmusik mit Hintergrundorchester zu vernehmen. Das hörte sich wie etwas an, was Seto hören würde. War allerdings gut fetzig. Mit im Takt auf und ab nickenden Kopf betrat er das Wohnzimmer.

Seto hatte dort trotz des reichlich vorhandenen Platzes die Möbel zur Seite gerückt, um eine riesige Fläche mit Zeitungspapier auszulegen. Auf ihr befanden sich – außer ein paar losen Blättern – eine große Leinwand, mehrere Farbtöpfchen und ein paar verstreute Pinsel. Seto saß inmitten all dessen, gebeugt über die weiße Fläche und anscheinend hoch konzentriert. Mokuba trat näher heran, um zu sehen, an was dieser wohl arbeitete. Auf der sicher anderthalb mal zwei Meter langen, hochkant liegenden Leinwand befand sich rechts oben ein Engel vor dagegen verblassenden Wolken. Er drehte sich auf einer Kreisachse mit dem nur skizzierten Engel unten links um die noch freie Mitte. Der Engel schien als erstes gemalt worden zu sein, da er bereits fertig war, während Seto derzeit die hinter im liegenden Wolken den skizzierten Linien entlang malte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du malen kannst."

„Ich habe es auch sehr lange nicht getan", erwiderte der Sitzende ruhig, lehnte sich zurück und kaute auf dem Holzende seines Pinsels, „Ich musste den ganzen Morgen üben, bis es wieder halbwegs nach dem aussah, was ich normalerweise so konnte."

„Und was genau wird es?" Mokuba nickte zu dem Bild.

„Hm ... zwei Engel?" Seto kratzte sich mit dem Pinsel. „Ist mir ehrlich gesagt noch nicht so klar. Ich male, was mir in den Kopf kommt. Kunst ist für mich sehr planungsarm."

Auf das Kichern des Jüngeren hob er nur eine Augenbraue.

„Ist nur schwer vorstellbar, dass du etwas nicht völlig durchplanst ...", erklärte dieser sich, „sag mal, was genau hast du da in deiner Hexenküche drüben?"

„Sag' nicht immer Hexenküche ...", Seto warf den Pinsel auf die Zeitung und verschränkte die Arme. „Bisher hat es dir noch immer geschmeckt, oder?"

„Kein Grund nicht vorsichtig zu bleiben" Mokuba zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man kann nie wissen, auf was du für Ideen kommst. Vielleicht ein Gift, dass nur auf blonde Menschen wirkt?"

„So schlimm sind wir auch nicht", seufzend erhob er sich. „Ich habe nur noch auf dich gewartet. Gehst du die Flohschleuder holen?"

„Roger!"

Mokuba rollte sich auf die Seite, schlang die Decke enger um sich, presste die Lider zu und zwang sich mental bis hundert zu zählen. Nur half es alles nicht. Er seufzte, rieb sich die Augen und zog sich ähnlich wie die Zombies in seinem neuen Spiel vom Bett hoch. Halb torkelnd verließ er sein Zimmer und fand die Wohnung natürlich dunkel vor. Wahrscheinlich schliefen selbst Seto und Joey schon. Zu wem der beiden sollte er besser gehen? Er sah sich um.

Halt, war dahinten nicht Licht? Er blinzelte, rieb noch einmal über die Augen. Ja, sah nach Licht aus. Die Bibliothek? Das Wohnzimmer? Irgendwer schien noch wach zu sein. Er schleppte sich in die Richtung. Stimmen? Er lauschte kurz, bevor er weiter ging. Vielleicht waren ja beide noch wach. Doch mit jedem Schritt schien sein Magen weiter gen Boden zu sinken. Ja, das waren ihre Stimmen. Laute Stimmen.

Sie stritten.

Mit gesenkten Schultern, den Blick zu Boden gewandt kam er neben der Tür an und blieb dort einfach stehen. Er brauchte die Tür nicht einmal öffnen. Sie waren laut genug, damit man sie bis auf den Flur hörte. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und sank an ihr hinab zu Boden.

„Du bist einfach unausstehlich, weißt du das? Du gibst dir nicht einmal ein Quäntchen Mühe höflich zu sein, nicht wahr?"

„An dir wäre das auch nur verloren. Wieso sollte ich? Du bringst kein Geld, du wirst niemals ein wichtiger Kontakt sein und um Mokuba kümmerst du dich kaum meinetwillen. Ich habe keine Nachteile davon."

„Und was für Vorteile ziehst du daraus? Kannst du mir das mal sagen? Was bringt dir dieser Mist außer Streit und Frust?" Joey, kurz bevor er ausrastete. Er klang so erwachsen, als versuche er zu verstehen. Vielleicht tat er das auch. Aber es war kaum der Weg, wie man aus Seto etwas heraus bekam.

„Frust? Glaubst du, es würde mir irgendetwas ausmachen, dass du jeden Abend wieder irgendeinen Streit vom Zaun brichst? Du tust ganz so, als wärst du in irgendeiner Form mehr als eine lästige Fliege für mich."

„Ach, ich bin eine lästige Fliege? Was machst das dann aus dir? Einen Blutegel?" Joey schnaubte. „Du kommst hier her und benimmst dich, als hättest du jedes Recht der Welt. Als wäre es gottgegeben, dass jeder vor dir kriecht und dich verehrt. Du breitest dich hier aus, als würde das alles hier dir gehören. Überall liegt dein Zeug rum, andauernd bist du dort, wo ich auch gerade bin, du störst mich mit deiner bloßen Existenz-"

„Entschuldige, dass ich jetzt auch hier lebe" Mokuba konnte vor seinem inneren Auge seinen Bruder die Augen verdrehen sehen. „Wenn ich so ein Ärgernis bin, hättest du nicht zustimmen sollen, dass ich hierher ziehe. Selbst Schuld würde ich sagen. Aber wenn ich dich so sehr beeinträchtige, kann ich sicherlich gern gehen."

„Vielleicht solltest du das wirklich."

Mokubas Lider weiteten sich. Die Zähne, mit denen er auf seine Unterlippe gebissen hatte, begannen zu zittern, während er ein Winseln herunter schluckte.

„Schön! Meinetwegen! Verschwinde ich halt aus deinem ach so perfekten Leben!", schrie Seto mit einem Hauch von Hysterie in der Stimme, „aber eins kann ich dir sagen: Ich werde dir Mokuba nicht einfach so überlassen. Er ist mein Bruder. Ich soll verdammt sein, wenn ich es noch mal zulasse, dass man uns trennt."

„Leider hast du nur keinerlei Recht auf ihn. Das hat man dir durch deine eigene Nachlässigkeit abgesprochen. Abgesehen von Entführung wirst du keinerlei Chance haben ihn je wieder zu dir zu holen" Ein tiefes Atemholen. „Was ich persönlich auch nur befürworten kann. Du bist aggressiv, mental nicht einmal annähernd stabil und sichtlich nicht geeignet ein Kind groß zu ziehen. Und weißt du was? Mokuba und ich sind perfekt miteinander ausgekommen, auch ohne deine Anwesenheit."

„Du wirst mir meinen Bruder nicht wegnehmen!" Der Aufschrei fuhr durch die komplette, ziemlich große Wohnung. Wäre Mokuba nicht schon wach, hätte spätestens das ihn geweckt.

„Oh doch, Kaiba, das kann und werde ich, wenn ich denke, dass er durch dich gefährdet wird. Und du gibst mir kaum einen Grund in deine psychische Stabilität zu vertrauen – so, wie du dich aufführst."

Mokuba sah eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel, hob den Kopf und zuckte zusammen, als er direkt in Setos wutgetränkte, graublaue Augen sah. Er konnte auf dessen Gesicht die Gefühle verfolgen. Erst lockerten sich die zu Schlitzen gezogenen Lider, bevor die Augenbrauen sich zusammen zogen. Die Stirn legte sich in Falten, die Mundwinkel schienen ein Stück in den Kopf gezogen zu werden. Die Muskeln unter der Haut verkrampften sich. Schwankend zwischen Wut und Angst ihn zu verletzen wandte Seto sich ab und stürmte den Flur hinab.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer drang ein tiefes Seufzen. In der entstandenen Stille konnte Mokuba das leise Knautschen des Teppichs unter Joeys Anzugschuhen vernehmen, bevor diese leicht hinter ihm stoppten. Nach einem Moment, wo die schwarzen Augen Seto verfolgt hatten, hob Mokuba erneut den Blick und sah den Anderen gegen den Türrahmen lehnen.

Er hatte seine Arme verschränkt, die Beine im Stehen übereinandergeschlagen. Mit müde herab hängenden Lidern sah er auf dem Boden Sitzenden hinab, seufzte noch einmal leise und hielt diesem eine Hand hin mit den Worten: „Komm. Steh auf. Ich bringe dich ins Bett."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen ...", murmelte Mokuba leise und zog die Beine wieder fest an seinen Oberkörper, die Arme schützend und haltend darum geschlungen.

„Du kannst bei mir schlafen", bot der Blonde an, die Hand noch immer ausgestreckt.

Nach wenigen Momenten ergriff er sie.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du das mit anhören musstest."

„Wirst du Seto wirklich wegschicken?", fragte Mokuba besorgt, die Hand noch immer in Joeys, der sie den Gang hinunter führte.

Dieser seufzte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schwiegen, bis sie die Zimmertür erreichten, wo er doch noch antwortete: „Es ist schwer, weißt du? Kaiba und ich sind nie gut miteinander ausgekommen. Ich dachte, er würde sich um deinetwillen vielleicht etwas zusammenreißen oder wäre endlich mal ein bisschen erwachsen geworden, aber ... er ist so ein Egoman. Bei ihm dreht sich alles nur um sich selbst. Und wenn es nicht nach seinem Willen geht, benimmt er sich wie die Axt im Walde."

„Er ... er meint es sicher nicht böse. Vieles meint er auch gar nicht so, wie er es sagt. Er ..."

„Du brauchst dich nicht für ihn zu entschuldigen oder rechtfertigen" Joey kniete sich hinab, griff mit den Händen Mokubas Oberarme und sah in dessen Augen. „Wir machen das zwischen uns aus. Und auch wenn die Abende bisher immer nur zu Streit geführt haben, wir werden irgendeine Lösung finden, um miteinander auszukommen. Du sollst nicht das Gefühl haben müssen, zwischen uns zu stehen. In einem Punkt sind wir uns mehr als einig und das ist, dass egal, was zwischen uns ist, du immer wichtiger bist. Also egal, was wir uns an den Kopf werfen, wir werden – so gut es geht – versuchen, dass du nicht unter der Situation leidest. Okay?"

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bevor der Schwarzhaarige zaghaft nickte. Sie versuchten es ja. Sie gaben ihr Bestes. Sie hassten sich nur einfach bis aufs Blut. Er seufzte innerlich. Was hatte er eigentlich für Erwartungen gehabt? Die beiden würden sich niemals verstehen.

„Dann lass uns schlafen gehen, hm?"

„Musst du mich jeden Abend wieder wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit anblöken?", fauchte Seto schon fast.

„Wenn Mokubas Erziehung für dich eine Kleinigkeit ist, glaube ich, dass ich dich gröbst falsch eingeschätzt haben. Und dass auch noch zum Besseren. Kaum vorstellbar, dass du es schaffst noch schlimmer zu sein als meine Erwartungen."

„Ich lasse mir nicht von einem dahergelaufenen Köter erzählen, wie ich mich meinem Bruder gegenüber zu benehmen habe! Wir sind zwölf Jahre lang bestens miteinander ausgekommen und du wirst kaum behaupten können, dass er in irgendeiner Form missraten ist."

Mokuba hatte sich wieder neben die Tür gekauert, ebenso, wie er es die letzten paar Male gemacht hatte, seit er die beiden das erste Mal bei ihren allabendlichen Streitereien erwischt hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er den Trick raus den Moment abzupassen, wo entweder Joey oder Seto wutentbrannt das Wohnzimmer verlassen und in ihr jeweiliges Zimmer stürmen würden, sodass sie ihn nicht erwischten.

Er konnte nicht einfach nicht zuhören. Er konnte aber auch nicht sagen, warum. In seinen Ohren rang nur der erste Streit, wo Seto angekündigt hatte zu gehen. Er durfte nicht gehen. Nicht jetzt, wo sie sich endlich wieder hatten. Nicht jetzt, wo es normal geworden war, dass sein Bruder da war, wenn er nach Hause kam, dass er gekocht hatte und ihm bei den Hausaufgaben half, wenn er etwas nicht verstand. Nicht jetzt, wo er den Bruder hatte, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Seto. Seto, der Zeit für ihn hatte. Der sanfte und liebe Seto, der für ihn da war, ihn verteidigte, ihn beschützte. Den Seto, den er stets als Schatz in der Erinnerung getragen hatte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!", durchschnitt Joeys Ausruf seine Gedankengänge und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Streit.

„Was denn? Glaubst du, du bist der einzige, der austeilen kann? Mir reicht es langsam. Du tust nichts anderes als mir meine Fehler vorzuhalten, mich zu kritisieren und niederzumachen. Meine Geduld und Ruhe neigt sich langsam mal dem Ende zu. Ich habe keine Lust in eine Rolle gedrängt zu werden, wo ich mich zu rechtfertigen habe. Dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, heißt nicht, dass du perfekt bist oder irgendwelche Rechte über mich hast. Es heißt nicht, dass ich bei dir Rat suche oder mich an deinen Einstellungen und deinem Verhalten orientieren werde. Ich bin immer noch ich und du wirst mich nicht ändern oder nach deinen Vorstellungen formen. Mokuba mag noch sehr knapp in einem Alter sein, wo man seine Entwicklung beeinflussen kann, aber ich bin weit darüber hinaus. Ich bin kein Kind mehr und ich werde mich nicht von dir wie eins behandeln lassen."

„Du willst, dass ich dich als gleichberechtigt betrachte? Dich?" Joey spie das Wort aus, als könnte er nicht fassen, was man ihm da erzählte. „Und was bist du, bitte? Du warst ein Genie, was die führende Firma Japans inne hatte und unantastbar für jedes andere Lebewesen war und was ist daraus geworden? Du bist hier nichts Besseres als eine Hausfrau. Du verbringst deine Tage mit Malen, Lesen und Kochen und du willst, dass ich dich respektiere? Da ist nicht mehr viel vorhanden, was man respektieren könnte."

„Ich werde mich nicht rechtfertigen", meinte Seto nur, doch seine Stimme klang reichlich defensiv.

„Würdest du, gäbe es auch zu viel, was du sagen müsstest, was? Du bist wie eine Zecke, die sich hier festgebissen hat und ihr Gift verspritzt ..."

„Und ich werde mir das hier nicht bieten lassen", erwiderte ebenso ruhig und stand plötzlich neben Mokuba, „Wir haben schonmal festgestellt, dass ich deine Einstellungen nicht teile. In meiner Welt ist es für einen Mann, der Monate in der Psychiatrie verbracht hat, völlig in Ordnung seine psychische Gesundheit für wichtiger zu halten als deine kapitalistische Fatalität."

„Meine kapitalistische Fatalität?" Joey wurde laut.

„Gute Nacht, Wheeler" Seto beugte sich hinab und hob ohne größere Probleme den mit dreizehn Jahren nicht unbedingt mehr leichten Mokuba hoch.

Hatten sie ihn doch entdeckt. Seto hatte keinen Funken überrascht ausgesehen. Ihm traute Mokuba auch zu, dass er es die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte. Jeden Abend. Sein Bruder kannte ihn nunmal wirklich ewig.

Nur wusste Mokuba nicht, ob er seinen Bruder kannte. Der Mann, der ihn auf dem Bett absetzte und leise vor sich hin murmelnd sein Hemd aufknöpfte und auf einen Stuhl im Raum warf, trug sichtlich darunter auch die Muskeln, die man dafür brauchte, um fast gleichschwere Teenager durch die Wohnung zu tragen. Nur wo hatte Seto die her? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern seinen Bruder je trainieren zu sehen. Er war immer ein recht schlanker, schon fast leptosomer Jugendlicher gewesen.

„Für was hält der mich? Eine Frau? Mein Geld arbeitet für mich, es ist kaum so, als müsste ich irgendetwas tun ... verdammter Idiot ... ist kaum so, als würde ich 'rumhängen und mich bedienen lassen ... er kann ja gucken, wie er nach so einem scheiß Jahr aussehen würde ..."

Mokuba trat die Hausschuhe von seinen Füßen, robbte unter ans Kopfende und lud sich einfach mal selbst unter die Decke ein. Von unter seinen Füßen nahm Seto dessen Schlafanzug unter der Decke hervor und zog diesen an, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen neben ihn legte und ihn in seine Arme zog.

„Joey ist ein Idiot."

„Manchmal", gab der Jüngere zurück.

Seto atmete nur tief aus, setzte von oben einen Kuss auf Mokubas Haar und hielt diesen fest in seinen doch ziemlich starken Armen. Nach einem Moment der Stille zog er die Decke ordentlich über sie, doch ließ Mokuba für einige Minuten nicht locker. Er schien nicht zu weinen, denn seine Schultern zuckten nicht – als würde sein großer Bruder weinen – aber es schien auch, als ob er den warmen Körper nicht so schnell hergeben wollte.

Mokuba zuckte innerlich nur mit den Schultern und machte es sich bequem. Seto war warm, sein Arm ein gutes Kopfkissen und es war selten genug, dass er freiwillig andere Menschen anfasste. Er würde einen Teufel tun, etwas dagegen zu sagen, dass er behandelt wurde wie der Teddy eines kleinen Kindes.

„Wo hast du die Muskeln her?", fragte er allerdings.

„Training", war die recht karge Antwort, bevor Seto doch etwas mehr sagte, „ich habe ja schließlich nichts zu tun ... Blödmann."

„Du gehst trainieren?"

„Seit ... ich habe nach der Verhandlung damit angefangen."

„Seit du im Gefängnis warst?"

Die Hand in seinem Haar verkrampfte sich einen kurzen Moment, sodass Mokuba vor Schmerz fiepte, aber sein Bruder ließ eben so schnell wieder locker und quetschte eine Entschuldigung zwischen seinen Lippen hindurch. Anscheinend nichts, worüber er gern sprach. Nun ja, kein Wunder, das dürfte ziemlich an seinem Stolz kratzen.

Ebenso wie Joeys Kommentare.

War eigentlich sehr verständnlich, dass sein Bruder angepisst war. Wer wäre das nicht nach so etwas? Vielleicht war Seto nicht einfach gewesen, aber gerade war Joey echt schwer. Ying und Yang, wenn der eine weniger Gift versprühte, tat der andere es umso lieber.

Mokuba seufzte innerlich.

Irgendwie würde das werden. Irgendwie ...


	8. Chapter 8

7. Kapitel: Advent

_12/18/08_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_ähnlich wie du es sicherlich innerhalb kurzer Zeit sein wirst, bin ich von mir selbst geschockt, dass ich wirklich so etwas wie dich führe. Es erscheint mir idiotisch, sinnlos und mädchenhaft. Ich werde es trotzdem ausprobieren._

_Was hat mich zu diesem Schritt bewegt? So würde mein Bruder wahrscheinlich irgendeinen Bericht beginnen. Und das ist auch schon die Antwort. Mein Bruder. Und Joey. Die beiden sind einfach nur unfassbar. Die streiten sich echt jede Nacht._

_Ich will nicht weinerlich klingen, ich bin schließlich kein Mädchen, aber das tut schon irgendwie weh. Ich sitze nur da und höre ihnen zu und ich weiß ja sogar, __dass sie sich nicht trennen__ dass mein Bruder nicht einfach so ausziehen wird oder Joey ihn rausschmeißt, aber es ist trotzdem total scheiße. Ich habe Angst, dass sie irgendwann beschließen, dass das alles doch nicht klappt und ich mich dann entscheiden muss._

_Ich will mich nicht entscheiden. Ich hab beide lieb. Mein Bruder kann zwar ein totales Arschloch sein, aber er ist halt mein Bruder. Keiner kennt mich so gut wie er. Wir sind durch dick und dünn. Wir haben jede Menge Scheiße erlebt und sie zusammen durchgestanden. Und Joey ist mittlerweile echt so etwas wie ein Vater. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so fühle, aber manchmal habe ich total das Bedürfnis Papa zu sagen. Dabei hatte ich noch nie einen Vater. Ich weiß nicht, wie das ist. Aber Joey ist einfach genau so, wie ich mir immer einen Papa vorgestellt habe. Obwohl er ziemlich jung ist._

_Ich werde trotzdem bei Joey bleiben. Wenn ich den mit Papa anrede, könnte das Seto total durchdrehen lassen. Ich glaube, er hat Angst, dass ich ihn ersetze. Es stimmt auch irgendwie, bisher war er meine einzige Familie. Und jetzt ist da Joey. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm das begreiflich mache, dass Joey halt etwas wie ein Vater ist und er mein Bruder. Dass das zwei total unterschiedliche Dinge sind, wo keiner dem anderen den Rang abläuft. Ich denke, ich mache einfach so weiter und irgendwann beruhigt er sich. Hoffe ich zumindest._

_Aber ich will nicht, dass die beiden bis dahin weiter streiten. Oder wenn, dann wenigstens nicht wegen mir. Aber jedes Mal fällt irgendwann mein Name. Die fressen sich gegenseitig auf, indem sie dem anderen irgendwelche Fehler an den Kopf werfen, die gar nicht so sind. Manchmal möchte ich mich dazu stellen und Vermittler spielen. Oder einfach nur sagen, dass mich dieses oder jenes wirklich nicht verletzt hat. Echt, wenn die sich so verhalten würden, wie der jeweils andere es sagt, wäre das der totale Horror. Wenn sie sich selbst nur so verhalten würden, wie sie selbst es sagen, wäre es der totale Horror._

_Ich mag beide einfach so, wie sie sind. Sie müssen nicht andauernd aneinander herumkritisieren. Aber es scheint echt, als könnten sie nicht anders als sich immer wieder wegen jeder Kleinigkeit anzuschreien. Wenn ich da so sitze und zuhöre, will ich einfach nur heulen. Ich weiß gar nicht mal warum, aber manchmal kommen mir echt Tränen. Sie müssen sich ja nicht mögen, aber sie sollen miteinander auskommen. Ist das echt zu viel verlangt? Ich will doch nur, dass wir alle drei in Frieden hier miteinander wohnen können. Seto kocht und malt und geht ins Fitnessstudio und Joey arbeitet. Abends und sonntags spielen wir was oder machen einen Ausflug oder sonstwas. Mehr will ich doch gar nicht. Ist das echt so schwierig?_

_12/19/08_

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_ich komme mir immer noch ziemlich blöd vor, wenn ich das hier so schreibe. Vielleicht sollte ich dir einen Namen geben? Jupp, die Idee ist nicht schlecht. Ab heute heißt du Nick. Keine Ahnung warum, kam mir gerade in den Sinn._

_Schule war wie immer, Seto hat schon wieder irgendwas in der Hexenküche gebrutzelt, was ich nicht kannte und Joey hängt immer noch im Büro rum. Noch fünf Tage bis Weihnachten! Ich frage mich, was die beiden mir schenken werden. Ob sie vielleicht zusammen etwas schenken? Vielleicht vertragen sie sich ja über die Weihnachtsplanung. Ich weiß, ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, aber hoffen kann man doch, oder? Joey meinte, er hat sich morgen freigeschaufelt (deswegen arbeitet er auch noch), damit wir alle zusammen einkaufen gehen. Seto hat zwar die Nase gerümpft, aber nicht gesagt, dass er nicht mitkommt oder so etwas. Ich deute das mal als gutes Zeichen._

_Seto war gerade hier. Er hält dich für Hausaufgaben. Ich hab ein bisschen Angst, was er sagt, wenn er erfährt, dass ich ein Tagebuch schreibe. Ich sollte darüber nachdenken dich zu verstecken. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass einer mein Zimmer durchsucht, aber sicher ist sicher. Seto wollte auf jeden Fall, dass ich mit Jason rausgehe. Er meinte, er kommt mit. Wenn er sowieso geht, warum muss ich dann mit? Oder meinst du, er will mit mir reden?_

_Hoffentlich will er mir nicht sagen, dass er das hier nicht mehr aushält oder so. Wünsch mir Glück, dass es nicht darum geht. Ich mach mich jetzt mal fertig._

_12/19/08_

_Hey Nick,_

_keine Sorge, ging um nichts dergleichen. Wir haben einfach nur gequatscht. Wie die Schule läuft, wie es mir so geht und was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche. Er meinte, ich sollte abends besser nicht allein durch den Central Park, wenn ich mit Jason rausgehe. Normalerweise macht das auch einer der Haushilfen hier, war also das einzige leicht Komische._

_Was mich echt wundert, ist, wie gut Seto sich mit Jason versteht. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er Hunde mag. Aber er scheint derjenige zu sein, der morgens und mittags mit ihm rausgeht. Scheint, als gingen die beiden zusammen joggen, bevor ich aufstehe. Echt, ich würde mich nie im Leben so früh rausquälen. Ich habe Seto übrigens gefragt, wo das Fitnessstudio ist, wo er hingeht. Wir haben wohl eins im Haus, irgendwo im Firmenteil. Es ist für alle Angestellten. Seto meinte, er nimmt mich gern mal mit. Mal schauen, wie mir das so gefällt._

_Joey scheint zurück zu sein. Ich höre die beiden in der Küche. Mal schauen, worum es heute Abend geht. Vielleicht setzt sich Jason zu mir._

_12/19/08_

_Hi Nick,_

_sind heute echt viele Einträge, was? Entschuldige das leicht gewellte Papier, ich kann irgendwie nicht aufhören zu heulen. Direkt im Voraus, nein, Seto wird weiter hier wohnen. Aber das war voll heftig, was die sich an den Kopf geworfen haben._

_Ich glaube, es begann damit, dass nichts mehr zu essen da war. Seto wurde sauer, dass Joey ihn wie eine Frau behandle, weil er schließlich nicht verpflichtet sei, für ihn zu kochen. Und so richtig ab gingen sie, als Joey irgendwo meinte, wenn Seto eh nicht arbeiten würde, könnte er ja wohl dafür sorgen, dass der Kühlschrank voll sei. Seto meinte, für so etwas gäbe es Angestellte und Joey beschimpfte ihn als eingebildete Prinzessin auf der Erbse. Das ging über in Beleidigungen seitens Seto, dass Joey nicht seine Vergangenheit als Straßenkind damit aufarbeiten solle, dass er seine Umwelt zu Dingen zwang, die er hatte tun müssen, weil sein Ex-Vater es zu nichts gebracht hatte. Joey ist total ausgetickt und hätte Seto beinahe geschlagen. Er hat im letzten Moment eingehalten und ist raus gestürmt._

_Seitdem sitze ich wieder hier in meinem Zimmer und heule. Es scheint echt immer schlimmer __zwischen den beiden zu werden. Was, wenn die wirklich anfangen sich zu schlagen? Dann wird Seto sicher nicht hier bleiben wollen. Ich wünschte, es gäbe irgendwen, den ich um Rat fragen könnte, was ich tun soll. __Ich will einfach nur__ Ich möchte ihnen helfen._

_Ich denke, ich werde jetzt schlafen. Hoffentlich sind die beiden morgen noch normal._

_Und hier._

_12/20/08_

_Hallo Nick,_

_das Einkaufen war super. Die beiden haben sich zwar größtenteils angeschwiegen, aber das war okay. Joey setzt weiter seine komischen Ideen durch, weswegen wir einen Baum gekauft haben. Morgen wollen wir ihn schmücken. Ich habe Seto erwischt, wie er auf seinem BlackBerry Bilder gesucht hat, wie geschmückte Bäume aussehen. Das wird sicher echt lustig._

_Ich glaube, es tut Joey Leid, dass er so ausgetickt ist. Wir sind in ein riesiges Kaufhaus mit Spielzeugläden und einem kleinen Freizeitpark gegangen. Er hat uns beiden Eis gekauft und Seto gefragt, ob er ihm den Freizeitpark schenken soll. Der war völlig perplex und hat einfach gar nichts dazu gesagt. Die Szene war schon irgendwie cool._

_Ich hoffe, sie werden ihre Streitereien nun einschränken. Ich glaube, es macht beiden Angst, wie sehr das zwischen ihnen aus dem Ruder läuft. Vielleicht ist das auch nur meine Hoffnung, aber ich denke, dass sie jetzt beide versuchen werden miteinander auszukommen. Schließlich ist bald Weihnachten und da hat sich eine Familie zu vertragen. Und wir sind doch eine Familie, oder?_

_Ich hoffe, die beiden sehen das auch so. Ich wette, ihnen würde es auch besser gehen, wenn sie sich mögen. Dann müssten sie ihre Wut nicht aneinander auslassen. Vielleicht sollte ich anfangen zu beten. Meinst du, das bringt etwas, Nick? Dabei haben die hier schrecklich viele Scheidungskinder und Amerika ist gläubig, oder? Auch wenn man davon nicht so viel mitbekommt. Ich werd Joey mal fragen, wie das geht._

_12/21/08_

_Lieber Nick,_

_leider hat es nicht geklappt. Sie haben sich wieder gestritten. Und das direkt vor meinen Augen. Es hat sie gar nicht interessiert, dass ich da war. Mitten beim Baumschmücken haben sie angefangen. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum. Joey würde das falsch machen, Seto habe davon keine Ahnung, der Baum hätte keine Symmetrie und dass ein chaotischer Baum schöner sei. Keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall meinte Seto irgendwann, Joey solle allein schmücken, wenn er alles besser wisse und warf mit einer Baumkugel nach ihm. Seitdem weiß ich, dass sie innen silbern sind. Sie machen schöne Scherben. Aber Joey ist natürlich sauer geworden, hat Seto beschimpft und ihn rausgeworfen._

_Nicht aus der Wohnung, keine Sorge, aber aus dem Wohnzimmer. Seto ist super stinkig abgedampft. Joey hat sich allerdings bei mir entschuldigt und wir haben den Baum weiter geschmückt. Es tut mir trotzdem Leid um Seto. Ich glaube, er hatte sehr viel Spaß beim Schmücken. Er wollte Joey einfach nur sagen, dass er eine gute Idee habe, aber sie haben sich total missverstanden. Sie müssten sich einfach mal besser zuhören und nicht in jeder Aussage den Haken suchen._

_Heute ist schon der vierte Advent. Sie haben nur noch drei Tage, um sich zu vertragen. Ich hoffe, sie schaffen das bis Weihnachten. Ich will nicht, dass wir an Heiligabend streiten. Das soll man nicht. Gibt es nicht irgendwen, den ich um Hilfe fragen kann, Nick?_

_Jason ist ein richtiger Kuschelhund geworden. Ich glaube, Seto wäre sauer, wenn er wüsste, dass er in meinem Bett schläft. Aber er ist total warm und flauschig und ich habe nicht das Gefühl allein zu sein. Jason ist mein bester Freund hier. Ich hoffe, er leidet nicht auch unter der Lage, in der wir uns beide befinden. Ich wette, er spürt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Hunde sind sensibel für so etwas, oder?_

_12/22/08_

_Hallo Nick,_

_heute ist eigentlich nichts Interessantes passiert. Schule, Essen, Hausaufgaben. Seto hat mir das Fitnesscenter hier gezeigt und wir waren auf den Laufbänder. Er meinte allerdings, dass ich genauso gut im Park mit Jason laufen gehen kann, wenn ich das gern mache. Also waren wir nochmal im Park laufen. Bin echt k.o. und gehe jetzt schlafen._

_12/22/08_

_Nick!_

_Etwas total Seltsames ist passiert! Joey hat Seto geküsst! Also, ich glaube, es war ein Kuss. Auch wenn ich mir küssen anders vorgestellt habe. Er hat Seto dabei niedergedrückt und der hat gewimmert und auf Joey eingeschlagen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Warum machen Erwachsene sowas? Ich glaube nicht, dass Joey das nett meinte. Ich weiß nicht. Oder sind Erwachsene da in Wirklichkeit viel aggressiver als im Fernsehen? Oder nur die beiden?_

_Ich verstehe das ehrlich nicht. Aber egal, ich versuche mal, das alles zusammen zu kriegen._

_Es ging damit los, dass die beiden sich mal wieder stritten. Diesmal in der Küche, abends, theoretisch ohne mich. Ich wurde genau genommen von ihrem Geschrei geweckt, ich hatte ja schon geschrieben, dass ich schlafen gehe. Also keine Ahnung, womit es los ging. Als ich da war, beschuldigte Seto Joey gerade, dass er wegen seiner Inkompetenz so lange mit der Arbeit brauchen würde und mich deshalb vernachlässige. Und wer sich bitte um den Hund kümmern solle, wäre er nicht da. Wie scheiße Joey aussehe, weil er sich die halbe Nacht um die Ohren schlage und noch irgendetwas, von dem ich die Wörter nicht kannte. Joey war wohl ziemlich müde und am Ende, er meinte einfach nur, Seto solle die Schnauze halten. Ihm schien es echt nicht gut zu gehen, seine Stimme klang wie Setos, wenn der zwei Nächte nicht geschlafen hatte. Das schien irgendwie ein Zeichen zu sein, worauf Seto dann erst recht loslegte. Wie sehr Joey ihm auf die Nerven gehe, dass er es satt habe immer nur als minderwertig angesehen zu werden, dass er keine Lust habe Hausfrau zu spielen und auch noch für Joey zu kochen, wenn der nie auch nur so viel wie Danke sagte – was er übrigens immer tut – und dass dessen Anblick ihm den Magen umdrehen würde. Er hatte sicher noch mehr gesagt, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern. Joey hat auf jeden Fall mehrmals gesagt, dass Seto es lassen und leise sein soll._

_Bis er wohl die Geduld verloren hat. Ich habe einen umfliegenden Stuhl gehört und deshalb in die Küche geguckt, aber da war es schon fast zu spät. Joey hat Seto gegen den Tisch gedrückt und ... und DAS gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, was es war. Mein Bruder hat sich auf jeden Fall mit einem Arm hinten abgestützt und mit dem anderen versucht Joey von sich wegzuschieben. Dann saß er als nächstes auf der Tischplatte – keine Ahnung durch wen – und versuchte Joey wegzutreten. Der hat sich allerdings zwischen dessen Beine gedrückt und sich nach vorne gelehnt, wodurch Seto da nicht mehr hin kam. Dabei hat er Setos Arme festgehalten und auf den Tisch gedrückt, wobei er wieder DAS gemacht hat. Dabei hat Seto gewimmert. Er hat es irgendwie geschafft einen Arm loszureißen und Joey mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Dessen Lippe war blutig und er hat seine Nase gehalten, ich glaube, die hat auch geblutet. Er hat auf jeden Fall ein paar Schritte nach hinten gemacht. Seto ist auf dem Tisch liegen geblieben und hat total komisch geatmet. Wie als könnte er seine Lungen nicht mehr öffnen. Es klang, als würde er gleich ersticken._

_Joey hat eine Entschuldigung gemurmelt und sich auf den Boden gesetzt, aber Seto hat kurz darauf gesagt, dass er ja verschwinden soll. Hat Joey auch getan, deswegen bin ich schnell in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich glaube nicht, dass die wussten, dass ich da bin. Ich habe ein bisschen Angst, wie sich die zwei morgen verhalten. Hoffentlich sagt Seto nicht, dass er gehen will._

_Allerdings könnte ich es ihm nicht verübeln. Joey hat selbst mir ein bisschen Angst gemacht. Ich weiß trotzdem nicht, zu wem der beiden ich gehen würde. Ich will mich nicht entscheiden müssen._

_Ich brauche dringend Hilfe._


	9. Chapter 9

8. Kapitel: Wendung

Mokuba blinzelte die Lider in die Höhe, zog die Decke etwas hinab und lauschte. Kein Geschrei. Er setzte sich auf, ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und bemerkte durch den Wecker, dass er vor seiner Aufstehzeit wach war. Seufzend schlug er die Decke zurück und stand auf.

War Seto noch da? War Joey noch da? Ging es beiden gut? Würden sie sich wieder vertragen? Oder zumindest nur so viel streiten wie zu Beginn? Würden sie aufhören sich zu verletzen? Oder würde er schlimmer werden? Er stieg in seine Klamotten und machte sich auf Richtung Küche. Würde Seto da sein und Zeitung lesen? Hatte Joey den Tisch gedeckt? Hatte einer von ihnen Jason gefüttert? Würde einer von ihnen fragen, wie überhaupt seine Arbeiten gelaufen waren? Ob er schon welche zurück hatte?

Er atmete tief durch und betrat die Küche. Joey stand am Herd und rührte in einem Topf, Setos Blick dabei auf sich, der hinter diesem am Tisch saß. Der Blonde merkte auf, begrüßte ihn, was seinen Bruder aus einer Art Trance holte, sodass er sich ihm auch zuwandte und ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zwang. Die Zeitung in dessen Händen war nur einmal umgeschlagen.

„Du bist früh wach geworden", bemerkte Joey und sah wieder zum Topf, „Frühstück dauert noch ein paar Minuten."

„Kein Problem ...", murmelte Mokuba leise und ließ sich neben seinem Bruder auf der Bank nieder. „Morgen ... gut geschlafen?"

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte dieser recht kühl, „Ich habe ... viel nachgedacht."

„Worüber?"

„Mich" Mit einem Seufzen legte er die Zeitung auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. „Was ich denke, was ich fühle, was ich für die Zukunft plane ... solche Dinge" Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Joey. „Vor allem, was ich bezüglich der derzeitigen Situation tun sollte."

„Und ... was wirst du tun?" Mokuba biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Was, wenn er sagte, er wolle gehen? Was, wenn er wollte, dass Joey Abstand von ihnen hielt? Was, wenn er vorschlug von nun an getrennt zu leben? Was ... was, wenn er ihn und Joey nicht mehr sehen wollte?

„Ich ... werde die Situation weiter beobachten" Seto lächelte kurz, bevor er den Blick abwandte. Dieser war einen Moment lang auf die Zeitung gerichtet, bis er wieder zu Joey schnellte, aber ebenso schnell wieder ein neues Ziel suchte. Er schien nervös. Rastlos.

Mokuba griff seine Hand mit seinen beiden und drückte diese kurz. Einen Moment lang sahen sie einander in die Augen, flüchtig, da die blauen stets zu ihrem Mitbewohner zurückkehrten. Doch der Moment reichte aus, um das Zittern, um die Panik zu sehen.

Seto hatte Angst vor Joey.

Und doch wollte er bleiben. Warum? Oder hatte er das nur gesagt, damit der Andere normal arbeiten ging? Damit genug Zeit war ... Mokuba lehnte sich vor, legte die Arme um seinen Bruder und klammerte sich fest. Seto durfte nicht gehen. Aber wenn er Angst hatte ... es war ja zu verstehen, aber ... er konnte ihn nicht allein lassen! Joey hatte sich doch entschuldigt. Er hatte es nicht so gemeint. Er hatte ihm nicht weh tun wollen.

„Möchtest du auch einen Kakao, Kaiba?", fragte der Blonde über die Schulter.

„Uhm ... ja, bitte" Unsicher legte Seto einen Arm um seinen Bruder und klopfte diesem leicht auf den Rücken. Sie blieben so, bis Joey die Tassen abgestellt hatte. „Wie werden wir Weihnachten feiern? Auch auf amerikanische Weise?"

„Natürlich" Dieser nahm Platz und reichte ihnen den Brotkorb herüber. „Ich habe Mokuba so verstanden, dass ihr bisher auf europäische Weise gefeiert habt. Ist das richtig?"

„Gozaburo Kaiba hielt es so. Ich habe diese Tradition fortgeführt."

„Dann wird es ja nur eine kleine Umstellung."

Mokuba rannte.

Der Obsthändler grüßte ihn, aber er hastete nur vorbei. Die Türsteher, die Rezeptionsdamen, der Fahrstuhlführer, sie alle waren nur Farbkleckse in seiner Eile. Im Aufzug ging er hin und her, zog nicht einmal sein Jackett aus.

Was, wenn Seto nicht mehr da war? Was, wenn er und Joey sich wieder gestritten hatten? Was, wenn einer von ihnen verletzt war? Was, wenn ... er schlug eine Faust gegen die Aufzugwand und zog sie mit einem Aufjaulen zurück. Verdammt, war das hart! Wann waren sie endlich oben?

Die Aufzugtüren sprangen auf und er hastete den Flur hinab. Küche? Niemand. Nicht einmal Essen. Er schluckte, spürte einen Keil in sein Herz fahren. Seit Seto da war, hatte dort immer etwas gebrodelt, wenn er kam. Trotzdem weiter. Die Bibliothek war leer, das Buch, das Seto dort auf einem Tisch abgelegt hatte, unberührt. Mokuba spürte Tränen in den Augen, atmete schwer, doch lief weiter. Vielleicht hatte er über dem Malen die Zeit vergessen.

Vielleicht war er schon weit weg.

Nein! Er hakte seine Finger in den Türrahmen, stoppte damit seinen Sprint und stand im Wohnzimmer. Ein Poltern, ein dumpfes Aufschlagen, ein halb schmerzerfülltes, halb genervtes Stöhnen. Mokuba fixierte den hellen Punkt, der sich an der Seite seines Sichtfeldes bewegt hatte.

Joeys Haar?

Was machte der auf dem Boden vor der Couch? Einer Couch, wo Seto sich gerade aufrichtete, mit einer Hand durch sein Haar fuhr und mit der anderen über seine ... seine roten Lippen strich? Mokuba blinzelte. War Joey schon wieder über Seto hergefallen? Warum war er nicht arbeiten? Wenigstens sah sein Bruder weder verängstigt noch verstört aus. Die Lider geweitet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, ein Schuss von Rot auf den Wangen – hatten sie sich nun gestritten oder vertragen?

Seto erhob sich, sprang praktisch auf, und kam zu ihm hinüber mit den Worten: „Ah, guten Nachmittag, Mokuba ... das Essen ist leider noch nicht fertig. Was hättest du gern? Du magst Spagetthi, richtig? Mit Bolognese-Sauce?"

„Was ist hier los?" Der Teenager zeigte auf den sich gerade aufsetzenden Joey, der sich mit verzogener Miene den Hinterkopf hielt.

„Uhm ... wir ... hatten einen Meinungsaustausch."

Mokuba hob einfach nur eine Augenbraue. So hatte er das bei Seto abgeguckt. Wenn man nicht genau wusste, wie man den anderen zum Reden bringen konnte, einfach nonverbal arbeiten.

„Wir ... haben uns vertragen ... vorerst", stotterte Seto hervor, legte seine Hände auf Mokubas Schultern und versuchte ihn Richtung Tür zu drehen. „Ich habe auch eine Fritteuse gekauft. Ich kann dir echte Hamburger machen."

„Heißt das, du bleibst hier?" Mokuba drehte sich in dem Griff und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Du wirst weiter hier wohnen?"

„Huh?" Dieser blinzelte kurz und legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. „Natürlich bleibe ich hier. Das steht außer Frage. Wo sollte ich schon ohne dich hin?" Er legte eine Hand auf das schwarze Haar und verwuschelte es ein wenig. „Echt, darum brauchst du dich nicht sorgen."

„Ich kann verstehen, dass wir ihm mit unseren Streitereien ganz schön Angst gemacht haben" Joey trat heran und legte von hinten einen Arm um Setos Schultern. „Aber wir meinen das nicht böse, Mokuba, wir zoffen uns nur einfach gern."

„Du streitest dich gern. Ich werde da nur mit hinein gezogen" Dieser hob die Nase und warf ihm einen abschätzigen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, tat aber nichts, um den Arm abzuschütteln.

„Aber natürlich, Mister Ich-bin-zu-gut-für-diese-Welt" Joey beugte den Kopf in dessen Richtung und schnappte sich ein Ohr mit den Zähnen.

„Lass das, Wheeler" Eher halbherzig legte er eine Hand zwischen sie beide, um den anderen von sich zu drücken, aber der schien unbeeindruckt. Setos Wangen zierte dabei ein zarter Schimmer von Rot.

Er beobachtete die beiden, wie sie sich stritten. Über Essen, von allen Dingen sicher eines der eher weniger erwarteten. Eher gesagt, die Zubereitung von Essen. Gerade in diesem Moment, ob Paprika das Aroma besser gewürfelt oder in Streifen abgab.

Das Ganze war schon fast surreal.

Seit wann konnte Seto kochen? Warum schien er sich so viel damit beschäftigt zu haben? Warum hatte Joey das gelernt? Und warum war es wichtig, ob Paprika das Aroma nun auf einmal oder über längere Zeit abgab? Was war der Unterschied zwischen Süß- und Frühlingszwiebeln? Und wieso führten die beiden über so einen Mist erhitzte Diskussionen, als würde ihre Karriere davon abhängen, wer nun die besseren Ideen für so etwas Simples wie einen Eintopf hatte?

Ah, nein, plötzlich sollte es eine Kartoffelsuppe werden. Konnten die sich mal einigen? Und warum diskutierten sie jetzt über gewürfelten Speck? Mokuba schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, schnappte sich die vor ihm abgestellten Utensilien und schälte Kartoffeln, wie Seto es ihm vormachte, während dieser – ohne wilde Gestikulation dank der Kartoffeln – die Vor- und Nachteile von Petersilie in verschiedenen Suppen durchging. Joey konterte mit Thymian, das Seto wohl lieber bei abgekochten Braten sah und so weiter ...

Irgendwo in dieser Diskussion verlor Mokuba das Interesse. Ehrlich, er konnte sich dafür ganz sicher nicht begeistern. Wozu sich darüber Gedanken machen, wenn man Pizza bestellen, Fertiggerichte kaufen und eine Köchin heiraten konnte?

Apropos ... was war das wohl vorhin gewesen? Hatten sich die beiden wirklich geküsst? Es sah ja schon irgendwie so aus, als wäre er in eine solche Szene gerannt, aber ... das waren Joey und Seto – die konnten sich nicht geküsst haben. Also, sie konnten schon, aber es war nicht wahrscheinlich. Andererseits hatte er bis heute keine wirkliche Erklärung, warum Joey ihnen geholfen hatte. Vielleicht war er wirklich in Seto verliebt gewesen? Aber das konnte nicht sein, der war hetero. Bei den vielen Freundinnen ...

Nur was hatte das Ganze dann zu bedeuten? War das die neue Art und Weise, wie die beiden ihren Machtkampf austrugen? Ja, das machte Sinn. Weit mehr Sinn als der Gedanke, dass zwei Typen, gerade die beiden ... ne, eklig. Es war nur eine Art, wie sie Dominanz ausdrückten. Wie in den Tierdokumentation im Fernsehen. Wenn männliche Tiere um die Alpha-Position kämpften, taten sie das erst mit Einschüchterung, dann körperlich und schließlich hielten sie den Status mit sexuell geprägtem Verhalten gegenüber Beta-Männchen aufrecht.

Und wer von beiden hatte jetzt welchen Platz abgekriegt? Theoretisch sahen sie ja ganz gleichberechtigt aus. Mokuba tat so, als wäre es völlig aufs Schälen konzentriert, doch warf ein paar Blicke zu den beiden.

Joey hatte die Ärmel seines Dolce&Gabbana-Hemdes bis zum Ellbogen hochgekrempelt und schnitt die geschälten Kartoffeln in kleine Stücke – sicherlich das, was sie vorhin würfeln genannt hatten – was dazu führte, dass ihm der Pony strähnenweise ins Gesicht fiel, weil seine Ohren ihn in seiner stehenden, gebeugten Position nicht mehr halten konnten. Seto schälte weiterhin, wobei sein Blick allerdings auf Joey lag, schätzungsweise auf dessen Unterarmen von der Höhe her. Dieser schien das zu bemerken, da er ihm ein Lächeln zuwarf, was Seto schreckartig den Blick abwenden ließ.

Hm ... schien Seto zu sein. Das stimmte dann mit der Beobachtung überein, dass er unten gelegen haben musste, als die beide sich auf der Couch küssten. Schließlich war es das Sinnvollste den oben Liegenden runter zu schmeißen.

Das war eine gute Verteilung. Mokuba lächelte. Erst recht, wenn Seto damit leben konnte. Joey war gut darin ihre kleine Familie zu führen und zusammenzuhalten. Und dann hatte er keinen Grund mehr Seto anzumaulen, dass dieser eher eine untergeordnete Rolle einnahm und lieber malte, kochte und sich um Jason kümmerte statt mit Joey um Firmenführung, Einkommen und Ansehen zu konkurrieren. Es war vielleicht etwas komisch, weil er seinen Bruder eher als einen Typ kannte, der über allen stehen wollte, plante und anwies, aber vielleicht hatte ihm das ja gar nicht gefallen. So glücklich, wie er jetzt gerade wirkte, hatte er nämlich lang nicht mehr ausgesehen. Vielleicht hatte er keine Lust mehr immer nur Erster und Bester zu sein.

Es war trotzdem komisch.

Obwohl der Film hochspannend war, konnte er nicht anders, als immer wieder zu den beiden zu schauen. Rechts von ihm saß Joey gegen die Lehne ihres ausladenden Sofas gelehnt, einen Arm um Seto geschlungen, der seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter abgelegt hatte. Dass die beiden sich berührten, ja, gar so etwas wie ... Zärtlichkeiten ... austauschten, das war mehr als komisch. Es war nahezu bizarr. Surreal.

Es passte einfach nicht. Zu keinem von beiden. Zu beiden zusammen erst recht nicht. Gerade sein Bruder war noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, der Zuneigung körperlich zeigte. Der sie überhaupt zeigte. Wenn er einen mochte, hieß das, dass er überhaupt mit einem sprach. Dass man sich in seiner Nähe aufhalten durfte. Dass es einem erlaubt war dieselbe Luft zu atmen.

Joey schien seine Blicke irgendwann zu bemerken, denn er streckte seine Hand in Mokubas Richtung aus. Leicht perplex, doch neugierig rückte dieser näher, bis er auf deren Höhe war. Der Blonde wartete einen Moment, in dem sie sich nur anblickten, bevor er schnaubte, die Augen verdrehte und Mokuba an sich zog. Er fand sich ebenfalls gegen dessen Brust gedrückt wieder und war einen Moment lang völlig erstaunt, wie warm Joey war. Wie eine riesige, gepolsterte Heizung. Er drapierte sich neben ihn.

Daran lag es wahrscheinlich. Joey war einfach unglaublich bequem. Und jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr stritten, musste Seto sich auch nicht zurück halten so etwas auszukosten. Es änderte nichts daran, dass er ein unglaublich cooler, hoch angesehener Typ war. Es war ein reines Ausnutzen gebotener Möglichkeiten.

Nicht so, als würde Seto freiwillig die Frau abgeben. Dass er kochen konnte und Joey zugestand das Sagen zu haben, hieß nicht, dass er irgendwie weniger männlich war. Er war noch immer ein sehr gutes Vorbild und zu bewundern. Ebenso wie Joey. Sie waren beide Männer, zu denen andere aufzusehen hatten.

Trotzdem nagte irgendetwas in seinem Hinterkopf. Etwas an diesem Bild schien falsch. Aber wahrscheinlich war es nur die Neuheit des Ganzen. Hey, gestern Abend hatten sie noch gestritten, nicht? Und den ganzen Tag hatte er Angst gehabt, Seto wäre abgehauen. Da war es wohl nur natürlich so etwas als ungewöhnlich zu empfinden. Das würde sich legen. So wie Joey immer sagte – manche Dinge brauchten Zeit. Er würde sich ganz sicher noch daran gewöhnen.

„Das tut ein bisschen weh", entgegnete Joey, was Mokuba leicht verdutzt aufsehen ließ.

„Soll es auch" Seto, der Joeys rechte Hand mit seiner umfasste, hob diese und den dazu gehörenden Arm, duckte sich darunter hinweg und erhob sich. Mit einem giftigen Blick, doch ohne ein weiteres Wort, ließ er die Hand los, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging.

„Au ..." Joey schüttelte seine Hand aus und betrachtete sie kurz – Quetschungen hatten rote und weiße Stellen hinterlassen.

„Was war los?", fragte der Jüngere nach.

„Keine Ahnung. Manchmal muss man ihn nicht verstehen" Der Andere seufzte und ballte die Hand zur Faust, öffnete sie wieder und wiederholte das mehrfach. „Irgendetwas werde ich wohl mal wieder falsch gemacht haben."

„Und was?"

Joey zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder dem Film zu.


	10. Chapter 10

9. Kapitel: Weihnachten

Mokuba tappste in die Küche, rieb sich noch halb schlaftrunken über ein Auge und erstarrte, plötzlich hellwach. Warum hatte er auf einmal ein Talent dafür entwickelt in solche Szenen zu laufen? Oder war das ein Fluch? Wenn er auf eins echt keine Lust hatte, dann war das Seto und Joey beim Knutschen zu erwischen.

Aber anscheinend tat er das. Andauernd. Was für ein perfekter Weihnachtsmorgen. Er verdrehte die Augen. Solche Idioten. Er sollte ... ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er holte tief Luft und rief so laut wie möglich: „Morgen!"

Seto, der breitbeinig auf Joeys Schoss gesessen hatte, schnellte in die Höhe, stolperte dabei und fiel hinten über, wobei der halb erhobene Joey ihn fing, sodass er sich nach einem durch den Schwung bedingten Aufschlag mit einem Bein knieend, das andere von sich gestreckt hockend auf dem Boden wiederfand, Seto dabei in seinen Armen, dessen Finger sich klammernd in dessen Hemd – wieder ein Ralph Lauren – verhakten.

„Hey, ich wurde bemerkt" Mokuba grinste über das ganze Gesicht und kam heran. „Eltern haben vor ihren Kindern nicht irgendwelchen Schweinkram zu machen."

„Du musst den älteren Generationen auch ihr Sexleben zugestehen."

„Joey!", riefen Seto und Mokuba im Chor.

„Mokuba ist erst dreizehn", fügte der Ältere von beiden mahnend hinzu.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, was hast du mit dreizehn gemacht?" Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue. „Willst du mir ehrlich sagen, dass du über Sex rein aus dem Biologiebuch gelernt hast?"

„Halt die Schnauze" Setos Lider hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. „Wolltest du nicht Kakao kochen oder so was?"

„Sex ist ein völlig normales Thema, erst recht für einen Dreizehnjährigen" Auf Joeys Lippen lag ein halb amüsiertes, halb zweifelhaftes Lächeln. „Mokuba, hast du ein Problem damit, dass wir beide zusammen sind?" Er zeigte auf Seto.

„Ihr seid ... zusammen?", der Junge zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und einen Mundwinkel nach hinten.

„Nein", antwortete Seto nur und erhob sich, „sind wir nicht."

„Ach ja? Was sind wir dann?" Joey steckte die Daumen in die Taschen seiner Jeans – Mokuba bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er eher leger gekleidet war – und rutschte im Stuhl etwas hinab. „Und renn mir nicht wieder davon."

„Ich renne nicht davon" Seto verschränkte die Arme. „Und wir sind gar nichts. Wir sind zwei Männer, die durch widere Umstände gezwungen sind in derselben Wohnung zu leben und versuchen ihre Animositäten auf einem akzeptablen Niveau zu halten."

Genau. Sein Bruder war schließlich nicht schwul oder so etwas. Joey wollte ihn nur wieder ärgern. Reichte es nicht, dass er eine so sichtlich höher gestellte Position hatte? Das Eingeständnis hatte Seto doch schon gegeben. Reichte das nicht?

„Komm mal her" Der Sitzende winkte den anderen mit einem Finger heran, setzte sich dabei auf und stellte die Beine mit den Fußsohlen auf den Boden, bevor er auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel klopfte. „Na komm."

„Ich bin kein Hund" Seto warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, zögerte kurz, doch setzte sich schließlich – weiterhin mit verschränkten Armen – auf dessen Bein.

Joey legte einen Arm um dessen Oberschenkel, den anderen um die Taille und zog ihn näher zu sich, bevor er beide um den Oberkörper schlang und Setos Kopf langsam zu seiner Schulter zog. Dieser blieb vollkommen steif, doch entspannte nach ein paar Sekunden mit einem Seufzen.

„Wir sind also zwei Fremde, die sich nicht ausstehen können?", fragte Joey leise.

„Nicht unbedingt Fremde ..." Seto schloss die Lider und legte die Arme locker um Joeys Schultern.

„Gut. Dann ganz offiziell: Willst du mit mir gehen?"

Mokuba, der bei dem Anblick der beiden den Blick eher abgewandt hatte, merkte auf und starrte unverhohlen zu Seto, dessen Lider sich ebenso wieder geöffnet hatten und sich etwas ziellos bewegten.

„A ... i- ich ... aber ... wir ..." Die Hand, die auf Joeys Schulter lag, verkrampfte sich in dessen Hemd, bevor Seto hörbar schluckte und tief durchatmete. „Ich schlafe nicht mit Typen."

„Du willst keinen Sex?" Eine blonde Augenbraue hob sich, bevor Joey ihn etwas von sich schob, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich liege unten, wenn das das Problem ist. Wir müssen auch keinen Analsex haben, wenn dich so etwas anwidert."

Was? Was sollte das denn nicht? War es nicht um Machtdemonstration gegangen? Es klang ganz so, als sei Joey ... nun, nicht heterosexuell. Schwul war er nicht. Er hatte jede Menge Ex-Freundinnen und außerdem war er ziemlich männlich.

„Wir müssen nicht?", flüsterte Seto, die Stimme unsicher, das Gesicht jedoch wie stets ein Ausdruck kalter Indifferenz.

„Wenn du nicht willst" Joey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hätt's gern mal ausprobiert, aber muss nicht."

„Es tut weh" Der Andere erhob sich und wandte sich Mokuba zu, die Stimme nun wieder fest. „Ist das in Ordnung, Kleiner?"

Joeys Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Huh?" Er sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Was?"

„Dass ich ... mit ihm zusammen bin?" Setos Züge verhärteten sich.

„Häh?" Mokubas Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Warum willst du das, wenn du nicht mit ihm schlafen willst?"

„Weil es in einer Beziehung um mehr als nur Sex geht" Joey erhob sich und stellte sich hinter den anderen, legte dabei einen Arm um seine Taille. „Es geht um den Menschen."

„Aber ..." Der Dreizehnjährige schüttelte den Kopf. „Heißt das, dass ihr jetzt schwul seid?"

Der Andere zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Seto die Hand griff, die auf seinem Bauch lag und seine Finger mit dessen verschränkte. Joeys zweite Hand fasste von hinten an dessen Wange und drehte sein Gesicht zu sich, um ihn zu küssen.

„Darf ich euch jetzt noch mögen?", fragte Mokuba etwas leiser.

„Bitte?" Joey wandte sich wieder ihm zu, die Stirn in Falten, aber lachend. „Was kommt denn jetzt raus? Hast du deinen Bruder homophob erzogen?"

„Ach ja, plötzlich ist es mein Bruder?" Seto verschränkte die Arme und hob die Nase in die Luft. „Da zeigt er seine wahren Farben."

Seto und Joey neckten sich weiter über die Zubereitung von Kakao, Kaffee und Lachs auf Toast. Mokuba beobachtete das Ganze nur etwas konsterniert. Zeigten sie ihre schwule Seite vielleicht nur beim Kochen? Oder gab es Schwule, die sich nicht wie Weiber benahmen? Die beiden kamen ihm nämlich eigentlich nicht so schrecklich anders vor, jetzt, wo sie schwul waren.

Das, was wirklich anders und auch fraglos gewöhnungsbedürftig war, war ihre Liebeskabbelei. Besonders Joey schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, Seto so oft wie möglich zu küssen. Er tauchte immer wieder auf, stahl sich einen Kuss und verschwand wieder für diese oder jene Aufgabe. Seto verbrachte den Vormittag in der Küche und setzte einen Gänsebraten an, für den er Mokuba als Hilfe rekrutierte. Irgendwo gegen Mittag fragte Joey, was er ihnen zu essen besorgen sollte und sie stöhnten nur mit einem Verdrehen der Augen. Eine halbe Stunde später kam er mit einem Gurkensalat und ihm war vergeben.

Während der Braten im Ofen schmorte, lagen Seto und Joey küssend auf der Couch, wobei Mokuba ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte und an seiner Konsole spielte. Er hörte einfach nur die Geräusche, was auch vollkommen ausreichte. Irgendwo glaubte er auch ein leises Stöhnen zwischendurch zu vernehmen, aber nach einer kurzen Stille meinte Seto, er müsse nach dem Braten sehen, also war wohl nichts gewesen.

„Mokuba?", fragte Joey knapp hinter ihm.

„Hm?" Er drückte den Pausenknopf und wandte sich ihm zu. „Ja?"

„Was denkst du wirklich darüber, dass Seto und ich zusammen sind?"

„Hm ... ist schon komisch. Ich verstehe nicht, warum", gab er zu.

„Warum wir zusammen sind?"

„Ja. Ich mein' ... ihr wollt nicht miteinander schlafen, könnt keine Kinder kriegen, könnt nicht heiraten ... es scheint einfach irgendwie ... sinnlos."

„Kommen Männer und Frauen nur zusammen, um zu heiraten und Kinder zu kriegen?" Joey setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und stützte die Arme auf die Knie.

„Nun ... nicht nur ... aber doch schon, oder?"

„Und was ist mit den Paaren, die keine Kinder wollen? Warum heiraten die?"

„Weil ... nun ... weil man eine Verbindung haben will? Nein, weil sie den anderen lieben" Mokuba nickte. Weil sie sich liebten. Liebten Seto und Joey sich? Nee, niemals.

„Was ist denn Liebe?" Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Joeys Lippen.

„Na ... wenn man sich küsst und ... wenn man ... du weißt schon ... im Bett halt. Wenn man heiraten will."

„Wenn man zusammen sein will, weil man sich mag. Wenn man sich gut versteht und sich freut, wenn man den anderen sieht. Wenn die Berührungen des anderen angenehm sind und man ähnliche Vorstellungen von der Zukunft hat."

Mokuba hob eine Augenbraue, sah zwischem ihm und der Tür hin und her und meinte entgeistert: „Warum bist du dann mit meinem Bruder zusammen?"

„Gute Frage" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich vermute, genau das empfinde ich für ihn."

„Aber ihr streitet andauernd! Ihr mögt euch nicht und Seto hat nicht einmal eine Vorstellung von der Zukunft" Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen schüttelte Mokuba den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, genau das liebe ich" Joey sah die Wand an, ein träumerisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Seto hat so viel Feuer. Er grummelt, er ist bissig und kompliziert, aber niemals berechnend dabei. Er würde keinesfalls nachgeben, auch wenn es besser für ihn wäre, weil er so stolz ist. Das bewundere ich sehr. Er ist so ... lebendig."

„Du willst mir sagen, dass du Seto liebst?" Mokuba hatte die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. „Aber er ist ein Mann."

„Na und?"

„Man kann doch nicht als Mann ... wie geht das denn?" Er blinzelte.

„Du hast du gerade gesagt, was Liebe ist. Sich küssen, miteinander schlafen und zusammen sein wollen. Wieso sollen das zwei Männer nicht können?"

„Nun ... aber warum gerade Seto? Ich dachte, du magst Frauen. Findest du Seto weiblich?" - Joey lachte laut los - „Was denn?"

„Seto ist sowas von nicht weiblich" Er strich sich eine Lachträne aus einem Ohr, „Glaub' mir, den werd' ich ganz sicher niemals als feminin bezeichnen."

„Aber was findest du dann an ihm? Ich meine ... er hat keine Brüste und keine Schmolllippen und keine langen Wimpern und ... ich vermute, dass er für einen Kerl gut aussieht, aber er ist halt ein Kerl."

„Du magst Schmolllippen und lange Wimpern?" Ein dreckiges Grinsen legte sich auf Joeys Lippen, wofür Mokuba nach ihm schlug, aber er wich aus. „Ich stehe auf ausdrucksstarke, funkelnde Augen, weiches Haar und scharfe Hüftknochen. Und die hat Seto."

„Dich stört es nicht, dass er keine Brüste hat?" Der Junge legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Nein. Die interessieren mich nicht. Auch nicht bei Frauen. Bei denen zählen auch Augen, Haar und Hüfte." Joey grinste. „Ich hätte ja auch nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn so verdammt attraktiv finde, aber hier haben wir es. Ich bin völlig vernarrt."

„Könntest du bitte aufhören meinem Bruder peinliche Dinge zu erzählen?", meinte Seto aus Richtung der Tür, gegen deren Rahmen er lehnte.

„Ich musste dich ja irgendwie dazu bringen wiederzukommen" Joey sah über seine Schulter und grinste, bevor er ihn mit einem Finger heran winkte.

„Idiot" Seto folgte dem Ruf und ging neben ihm in die Hocke, „Du stehst auf meine Hüftknochen?"

„Klar" Der Andere griff nach seinem Shirt, zog es hoch, beugte sich vor und setzte einen Kuss auf seinen Bauch. „Es gibt viele schöne Dinge an dir."

„Erspare mir die Details. Und erwarte nicht, dass du etwas derartiges auch von mir hören wirst."

„Niemals ..." Er fasste unter Setos Arm her auf dessen Rücken, zog ihn auf die Knie, fuhr mit der Hand weiter hoch in sein Haar und drückte dessen Lippen gegen seine eigenen.

Mokuba schüttelte sich und versuchte sich wieder auf sein Spiel zu konzentrieren.

„Ähm ... Seto?" Mokuba griff nach dessen Hemdärmel – aus der neuen Kollektion von Boss – und zupfte vorsichtig. „Ich wünsche Beachtung."

Sein Bruder, der rücklings auf dem Teppich lag, die Beine ausgebreitet und angewinkelt, eine Hand um Joeys Hüfte, eine in dessen Haar, ließ letztere sinken, legte sie unter Joeys Schlüsselbein und drückte diesen von sich, begleitete seine Lippen allerdings noch ein paar Zentimeter und ließ darauf erst den Kopf zurück auf den Teppich sinken.

„Hm?", brummte er mit einem verträumten Lächeln und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu.

„Wann machen wir Bescherung?" Es gab doch eine Bescherung, oder?

„Morgen früh", antwortete Joey, während er sich erhob, „Weihnachten ist hier in Amerika der fünfundzwanzigste Dezember. Heute ist Heiligabend. Da geht man in die Kirche, isst mit der Familie, macht Spaziergänge und singt" Er stand auf und sah auf seine Uhr. „Genau genommen müssen wir uns schon beeilen. Zieht euch Schuhe und Mäntel an."

„Geschenke gibt es erst morgen?" Der Schwarzhaarige blieb sitzen und sah flehend zu Joey hinauf. „Aber das ist total öde!"

„Willkommen in Amerika" Seto stützte sich beim Aufstehen auf seine Schulter. „Auf mit dir. Gehen wir uns integrieren."

„Du lässt dich mitschleifen in eine Kirche?" Mokubas Gesicht verzog sich in einen Ausdruck des Entsetzens. „Wir sind nicht einmal ... was ist das hier? Christentum?"

„Das Wort, was du suchst, ist katholisch" Der Andere half ihm mit einer Hand auf. „Murr' nicht. Die Geschenke überhaupt sind eine christliche Tradition."

„Was? Echt?" Sein Blick schnellte zu Joey, der bestätigend nickte. „Okay ... das mit der Kirche muss sein?"

Der Älteste zerwuschelte ihm nur das Haar und meinte: „Mach dich fertig. In drei Minuten am Fahrstuhl."

Kirche ... er war noch nie in einer, aber er hatte mal gehört, das wäre total langweilig. Na ja, wenn Joey drauf bestand. Würde schon irgendwie einen Sinn haben. Vielleicht war das auch eine Einmal-und-nie-wieder-Aktion.

Ob Seto schon mal in einer Kirche gewesen war? Er hat ja kein großes Kontra gegeben. Vielleicht wollte er mal eine sehen? Oder es war gar nicht so öde? Aber wären sie dann nicht in Japan ... obwohl, gab es da Kirchen? Er glaubte schon mal eine gesehen zu haben, aber ... na ja, wahrscheinlich gab es welche, aber keine großen oder bekannten. Und vielleicht hatte Seto nicht gewollt, dass man sie an solch einem Ort sah. Jetzt konnte es ihm egal sein.

Jetzt konnte ihm eigentlich relativ viel egal sein. Er konnte einfach so in die Disko gehen oder sich verabreden. Er konnte ... nein, er konnte nicht problemlos mit Joey zusammen sein. Weil Joey nun der bekannte Firmenchef war. Würde das nicht Probleme machen? Jeder würde glauben, er sei schwul und ihn dafür verurteilen.

Genauso wie ihn. Den Sohn von zwei Schwulen. Er erstarrte einen kurzen Moment. Was, wenn seine Mitschüler ihn sahen? Was, wenn einer seiner Lehrer ihn sah? Das durfte keiner erfahren, oder?

„Ich ... ich glaub', ich fühl' mich nicht gut", murmelte er zu dem bereits wartenden Joey.

„So einfach entfliehst du mir nicht. Ist das wirklich die beste Ausrede, die dir eingefallen ist?"

„Nein, ernsthaft ... mir ist nicht gut" Mokuba starrte den Flur an.

„Hm?" Der Blonde beugte sich hinab und versuchte in dessen Gesicht zu spähen. „Was ist los?"

„Na ja ... nun ... ich will nicht ... was, wenn jemand, der mich kennt, euch sieht? Der hält euch doch für schwul."

„Und?" Er legte den Kopf schief. „Warum auch nicht? Wenn jemand ein Problem damit hat, kannst du ihn an mich verweisen. Oder schämst du dich wegen uns?"

„Wie? Nein!" Mokuba sah auf.

„Gut" Joey strich ihm über den Kopf. „Dann musst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen."


	11. Chapter 11

10. Kapitel: Bescherung

Mokuba schlug die Augen auf, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stockte. Zwei Uhr achtundfünfzig? Und er war wach? Na klasse ... musste er jetzt auch noch auf seine Geschenke warten, bis Seto und Joey wach waren? Wahrscheinlich.

Obwohl ... ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Wer hatte gesagt, dass sie normal aufwachen mussten? Grinsend erhob er sich, trat aus seinem Zimmer und stockte erneut. Rechts oder links? Setos oder Joeys Zimmer? Wen sollte er zuerst wecken?

Joey würde wahrscheinlich nicht so sauer werden. Er sprintete den Flur hinab, riss dessen Tür auf und sprang auf dessen Bett mit einem lauten „Guten Morgen!".

„Urgh ...", murmelte Joey geistesabwesend, während die Person, dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, diesen grummelnd hob.

Verschlafene, graublaue Augen richteten sich auf Mokuba, bevor Seto seinen Kopf mit einem Seufzen zwischen Joeys Oberkörper und Arm vergrub.

„Wolltest du nicht nicht mit Joey schlafen?", kam es über Mokubas Lippen, bevor er sie aufeinander presste und errötete.

„Wir waren brav, euer Ehren ...", murmelte Joey und legte eine Hand auf Setos Schopf, bevor er die Augen aufblinzelte und zu seinem Radiowecker herüber sah, „oh Jesus ... es ist drei Uhr morgens."

„Vor fünf Uhr ist er dein Sohn", warf Seto gedämpft durch seine Position ein.

„Schon klar, Sarabi" Er warf ihm trotzdem ein sanftes Lächeln zu, bevor er Mokuba ansah. „Was ist denn los?"

„Es ist Weihnachten!"

„Oh ja ... frohe Weihnachten" Joey stöhnte plötzlich auf und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit der noch freien Hand. „Du willst mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass du willst, dass wir aufstehen, damit du Geschenke auspacken kannst, oder?"

„Auf mit euch!" Mokuba packte einen Arm und schüttelte daran.

„Ich fasse es nicht ... wer hat ihm das beigebracht?" Der Andere packte unter Setos Achseln und zog dessen ganzen Oberkörper über sich. „Ich kann nicht aufstehen."

„Sehr witzig" Er stemmte sich auf Setos Schulter und drückte beide in die Matratze. „Kommt schon! Ich musste so lange warten!"

Seto seufzte, drückte sich von Joeys Brust hoch, strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und hob mit dem Blick auf Mokuba eine Augenbraue. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bevor Seto seufzend den Kopf hängen ließ und sich aufsetzte.

„Kein Machtwort? Seto, du wirst weich" Joey brachte seinen Oberkörper in die Senkrechte, griff in Setos Nacken und versuchte diesen in einen Kuss zu ziehen, doch der legte eine Hand auf Joeys Lippen. „Was denn?"

„Es ist morgens. Ich habe bestimmt Mundgeruch."

„Wirklich?" Er beugte sich vor und stahl sich seinen Kuss. „Ich dachte, ich nehme dich mit allem drum und dran."

„Joey!"

„Dann auf" Er wuschelte durch Mokubas schwarzes Haar. „Kleiner Teufel."

Zwei neue Konsolenspiele, Konzertkarten, ein Laptop und neue Boxen. Mokuba grinste praktisch über beide Ohren. Wie außerordentlich nützlich zwei Millionäre als Eltern zu haben. Joey schoss Fotos, Seto reichte ihm ein Glas, das fingerbreit mit einer braunorangen Flüssigkeit und Eis befüllt war und ihr Tannenbaum erhellte das ganze Zimmer.

„Wer packt als nächstes aus?" Mokuba zeigte auf die beiden anderen Haufen unter dem Baum.

„Mama", erwiderte Joey und nickte zu Seto.

„Hey!" Dieser stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Ich bin keine Frau. Und ich bin auch nicht Mokubas Mutter."

„Wie du meinst" Er richtete im Gegenzug einfach nur die Kamera auf ihn und fotografierte das indignierte Gesicht.

Seto nahm den Rest in seinem Glas mit einem Schluck und ging zum Baum hinüber, wo er sich neben Mokuba nieder ließ. Sein Haufen bestand aus einem kleinen, rechteckigen Päckchen – von Mokuba – und einer Halbkugel, über der eine Tischdecke lag, um es zu verdecken. Er griff zuerst nach Mokubas Geschenk, packte es aus und hielt schließlich einen Bilderrahmen in der Hand.

„Sind wir das?" Joey nahm die Kamera von seinen Augen weg, um das Bild über Setos Schulter anzusehen.

„Als Familie ...", fügte Seto hinzu und strich über die Zeichnung, bevor er den Rahmen ablegte und Mokuba umarmte, „es tut mir Leid, dass wir dir so schreckliche Sorgen bereitet haben in den letzten zwei Wochen."

„Äh ... ist schon gut ..." Dieser legte etwas konsterniert die Arme um seinen Bruder. Wann hatte der ihn zum letzten Mal umarmt? Am Flughafen, oder? Und davor ... lange her. Es war immer wieder komisch, wenn auch nicht unangenehm, wenn er das tat. „Das große Geschenk ist von dir, Joey, oder?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin froh, dass alles noch rechtzeitig angekommen ist" Er schoss schnell noch ein Bild von ihnen beiden, bevor Seto sich wieder löste.

„Alles? Es macht mir ein wenig Angst, was du da gepackt hast ..." Er zog das Tuch von dem Geschenk und fand darunter einen Weidenkorb, in dem unzählige Lebensmittel lagen. „Wow ... das ist ..." Er hob ein Stück Schinken und roch daran. „Ist der aus Kroatien?"

„Ebenso wie der Käse", bestätigte Joey.

„Italienische Pesto, Shiitake, Lyon-Senf, Schillerlocke ... Joey, du siehst mich beeindruckt" Er erhob sich, zog die Kamera aus dessen Gesicht und küsste den Blonden. „Wie hast du das alles noch aufgetrieben?"

„Ich habe letzte Woche mit dem Bestellen begonnen."

„Aber ..." Seto blinzelte.

„Aber?"

„Da ... waren wir doch gar nicht zusammen ..."

„Ich fand es trotzdem anbetungswürdig dich kochen zu sehen" Joeys rechter Mundwinkel hob sich. „Streit hin oder her."

„Aber ... du hast gesagt, ich sei zur Hausfrau verkümmert ... ich dachte, du ... findest das schwach und erbärmlich ..."

„Ich muss zugeben, es war eine ziemliche Veränderung, dich kochen und malen zu sehen" Er griff sich Setos Kinn und setzte einen kurzen Kuss auf dessen Lippen. „Aber ich mag das in Wirklichkeit sehr. Auch wenn ich dich als Mama und Hausweib necke."

„Idiot", murrte dieser, doch ließ sich in einen weiteren Kuss verwickeln.

Mokuba hatte es bereits ins zweite Level seines neuen Spiels geschafft, als er den Fehler machte, über seine Schulter zu blicken. Joey und Seto lagen auf dem Teppich, spielten Schach, tranken den Wein, den Seto Joey geschenkt hatte und fütterten sich gegenseitig mit belgischen Pralinen, ebenfalls ein Geschenk. Ein viel zu idyllisches Bild für zwei Leute, die vor drei Tagen noch aufeinander einschlugen. Mokuba schüttelte sich und wandte sich wieder dem Fernsehbildschirm zu.

Er würde sich dran gewöhnen. Irgendwie. Die beiden meinten das ernst miteinander, nicht? Die Vorstellung war schon komisch. Joey und Seto – ein Paar. Als er darüber witzelte, erschien die Vorstellung ja lustig, gar cool, aber in echt? Das war verstörend. Wenn er zu ihnen sah, wunderte er sich, dass sie beieinander saßen oder sich berührten oder gar küssten und musste sich erst daran erinnern, dass sie ja zusammen waren.

Er musste sich zwingen nicht „Was soll das?" oder „Was macht ihr da?" zu rufen. Er musste sich zwingen sie nicht völlig entgeistert anzustarren. Er musste jedes Mal dieses aufkommende Gefühl von „Das ist falsch!" unterdrücken.

Es war nicht falsch. Es war völlig okay für die beiden, zusammen zu sein. Natürlich brachte es Probleme mit sich, aber die Presse interessierte die beiden sicher nicht. Solange nicht irgendwelche Schwulenhasser auf die Idee kamen auch Joeys Firma einzustampfen, war alles in Ordnung. Und solange er keine Probleme bekam, weil er mit zwei Typen zusammen lebte, die neuerdings im selben Bett schliefen.

Was war das überhaupt für eine Aktion? Hatte Seto nicht gesagt, dass er nicht ... nun ... so etwas mit Joey machen wollte? Wenn er sich davor ekelte, warum war er dann mit Joey zusammen? Bei Joey konnte er das ja verstehen, dem waren Brüste nicht wichtig – komischer Kerl – aber Seto? Der schien doch zumindest etwas ... nun, er mochte keine ... was Männer hatten. Bei einem Partner. Also ... oder?

Sein Bruder war doch nicht schwul, oder? Ne, dann würde er mit Joey auch schlafen wollen. Also ... das andere Schlafen. Aber was fand er dann an Joey? War ihm das Geschlecht auch egal? Andererseits, er war auch nie mit einem Mädchen zusammen gewesen, so weit Mokuba wusste. Vielleicht wusste Seto auch gar nicht, auf was er stand? Joey schien relativ bestimmend zu sein. Er warf den beiden einen Blick zu.

Nein ... Seto schien das Ganze ebenso mitzumachen wie Joey. Aus irgendeinem Grund stand er auf den Blonden. Mittlerweile saß Joey gegen einen Sessel gelehnt, Seto breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß, die Arme um dessen Schultern gelegt, natürlich wieder einmal küssend. Die beiden würden schon wissen, was sie daran fanden, Mokuba tat es nämlich nicht.

Obwohl das mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr Küssen war. Selbst in manchen Filmen, die er so gesehen hatte – und damit meinte er alle Arten von Filmen – ging es nicht so heiß her. Die beiden fraßen einander praktisch auf. Errötend wandte er sich ab. Und die beiden wollten keinen Sex miteinander haben? Von allem, was er darüber gehört und gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass so ein Verhalten normalerweise kurz vor dem ... davor halt kam.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das waren sein Papa und sein Bruder! Die Bilder wollte er nicht. Weg, weg, weg!

„Und was genau esse ich jetzt?", fragte Mokuba mit einem Blick auf seinen Teller.

„Kötarbullar, Süßkartoffelmuß und Krautsalat" Seto lächelte, als er aufsah. „Ein gemischt osteuropäisch-mittelasiatisches Gericht."

Der Junge murmelte nur zustimmend irgendetwas und aß weiter. Praktisch alles, was sein Bruder kochte, schmeckte ungewöhnlich und fremdländisch, aber sehr gut. Auch wenn der Anblick oder Geruch mancher Sachen in erster Linie einen Würgereflex auslöste.

„Mokuba schrieb mir damals in seinen Briefen über deinen Vater" Seto sah zu Joey. „Feierst du eigentlich nicht mit ihm? Es ist der erste Weihnachtstag."

„Der erste Weihnachtstag ist für die eigene Familie" Dieser grinste auf seine charismatische Art. „Mein Vater kommt morgen vorbei."

„Er kommt vorbei?" Setos Gesicht verließ jeder Ausdruck, bevor sich seine Lider leicht weiteten. „Hier?"

„Sicher. Ich möchte dich ihm vorstellen" Joey schnappte sich dessen Hand und setzte einen Kuss auf den Rücken.

„Als was?" Die Lider über den blauen Augen verengten sich.

„Meinen Freund. Was sonst?" Er rollte mit den Augen. „Er wird uns schon nicht den Kopf abreißen. Er meinte, ich soll mir eine brünette, intelligente Frau suchen, mit der ich gut diskutieren kann. Ich finde, ich habe die Anforderungen weitestgehend erfüllt. Ich vermute nicht, dass er erwartet, dass ich jemanden finde, der perfekt dieser Anforderung entspricht."

„Ich vermute allerdings, dass die Anfrage nach einer Frau sehr zentral war" Seto zog seine Hand weg. „Warum riskierst du deinen Job, deine Firma, das Werk deines Vaters und eure gute Beziehung?"

„Warum hast du deine Firma für deinen Bruder aufgegeben?" Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt Wichtigeres im Leben."

„Dein Vater ... ist dir nicht wichtig?" Eine Augenbraue wurde gehoben.

„Er ist ein netter Mann, aber mal ehrlich ... ich kenne dich länger als ihn" Joey legte sein Besteck ab und lehnte sich zurück. „Der Mann hat seine Exfrau wieder geheiratet, wobei dieser dann einfiel, dass sein Sohn bei ihrem zweiten Ex-Mann war. Also kam er mich suchen und bot mir an zu ihm zu ziehen. Aber mit sechzehn wird es mit der Vater-Sohn-Bindung langsam etwas kompliziert. Ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er mich nicht einfach in Japan hat sitzen lassen, mir hier eine Ausbildung finanziert und seinen Job an mich abgetreten hat, aber eine wirklich tiefe Beziehung haben wir jetzt nicht gerade."

„Aber ... kann man nicht immer noch so etwas wie einen Vater haben? So gefühlsmäßig?", murmelte Mokuba und sah zu Joey auf.

„Sicher" Dieser fuhr ihm durchs Haar. „Nur hatte ich mit sechzehn die Sehnsucht nach so etwas schon begraben. Ich glaube, da sind Seto und ich uns sehr ähnlich. Wir verlassen uns auf uns selbst."

Seto wandte den Blick ab, ließ diesen auf seinen Teller fallen und aß etwas. Mokuba grinste bei dem Anblick. Ja, so selbstständig wie ein Typ mit Hero auf dem MP3-Player eben sein konnte.

„Geh morgen früh duschen. Und zieh dir etwas Ordentliches an."

„Seto ..."

„Was? Zu Weihnachten hat man ordentlich auszusehen. Wir müssen sowieso mal über deine Haare und deine Kleidung sprechen. Die amerikanischen Jeans sind nicht sehr kleidsam."

„Seto."

„Ich weiß, du bist in einem Alter, wo man nichts mehr zu sagen hat, aber ich fordere zumindest ein bisschen Niveau. Du bist nicht nur mein Bruder, du bist auch Joeys Sohn. Ihm zuliebe solltest du dich nicht so gehen lassen."

„Seto!"

„Was denn?" Der Ältere, der im Zimmer hin und her gerannt war, um Kleidung aufzusammeln und Bücher zusammen zu legen, kam zum Stehen.

„Es ist nur Joeys Vater. Er wird dich mögen" Mokuba saß mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett und schüttelte den Kopf. Echt, sein Bruder war ein nervöses Huhn. Es war doch nur Herr Wheeler. Das war wahrscheinlich eine dieser das-erste-Mal-den-Schwiegervater-treffen-Aktionen, deren Aufregung er eh nicht verstand, aber sein Bruder übertrieb total.

„Aber ... weißt du, wie Amerikaner zu Homosexualität stehen? Noch schlimmer als bei uns. Was glaubst, was er tut, wenn er erfährt, dass sein Sohn ... mit mir ... du weißt schon."

„Selbst, wenn er total dagegen ist, wird Joey ihm einfach sagen, dass es ihn nichts anzugehen hat. Ich mein' ... ob ihr euch nun mögt oder hasst, ihr seid wie Pech und Schwefel, immer zusammen. Und Joey hat Recht, er kennt dich länger als ihn. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich ihm zuliebe rauswirft oder so."

Seto seufzte, verschränkte die Arme und begann auf und ab zu gehen, während er sprach: „Aber was, wenn nun ... er ist nunmal sein Vater, oder? Er schuldet ihm viel. Was bin ich dagegen schon? Ich bin doch im Endeffekt ersetzbar ... sein Vater nicht."

„Geh und sag das Joey, der schwört dir unsterbliche Liebe, bis du ihm glaubst", erwiderte Mokuba mit einer guten Portion Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

„Ich bin kein kleines Prinzesschen, okay? Ich versuche die Realität zu sehen, nicht die rosa Brille. Keinesfalls wird sein Vater einfach sagen ‚Okay, toll, bleibt zusammen', nicht? Er wird entweder schweigend seine Unterstützung entziehen oder eine Szene machen. Was, wenn er Joey vor die Wahl stellt? Er oder ich? Die Firma oder ich?" Seto seufzte, bevor sein Kopf plötzlich in die Höhe ruckte und sich Mokuba zuwandte. „Du oder ich? Was, wenn er droht, alles deiner ehemaligen Betreuerin zu erzählen? Du bist zwar adoptiert, aber was ... wenn sie irgendein anderes Loch im Gesetz finden ..."

„Joey wird uns beschützen" Mokuba nickte. „Ganz sicher."

„Aber ..."

„Hör auf mich und glaub' mir."

Seto seufzte, wandte den Blick ab und wünschte eine gute Nacht. Er verließ das Zimmer mit einem Kopfschütteln.


	12. Chapter 12

11. Kapitel: Vater

Seto war nervös.

Nur nicht mehr auf die liebenswürdige Art.

Er lief herum, wies auf jeden Fehler hin – räum' dies woanders hin, nimm jene Sachen weg, mach das hier ordentlich – und war allgemein gereizt und unfreundlich. Er keifte, fauchte und mit ihm zu sprechen war ein einziges Minenfeld.

Normalerweise hielt Mokuba es einfach aus. Aber nachdem er über ein Jahr nicht mehr damit zu tun gehabt, war es einfach nur unausstehlich. Seufzend wandte sich Mokuba an Joey und bat ihn, das hier irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Der hatte ihn dafür auf sein Zimmer geschickt.

Schmollend setzte er sich also auf sein Bett und nahm ein Buch. Irgendeins. Er merkte nicht einmal, was er da überhaupt las. Seine Gedanken blieben bei Joey und Seto, die er wieder einmal bis zu seinem Zimmer schreien hören konnte. So laut waren die beiden nicht mehr gewesen, seit sie zusammen gekommen waren ... andererseits war das erst drei Tage her.

Er warf das Buch achtlos zur Seite und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Idioten. Alle beide. Joey hätte das früher sagen können und Seto musste sich bei weitem nicht so aufregen. War es nicht die Aufgabe von Kindern Eltern verrückt zu machen? Warum mussten die beiden sich andauernd streiten? Regeln hieß doch nicht Seto so lange anzuschreien, bis er die Klappe hielt ... er schlang die Arme um sein Kissen. Verdammt. Er wollte doch nicht, dass sie wegen ihm stritten.

Vielleicht sollte er besser nichts mehr sagen. Wenn es nur darin endete, dass die beiden stritten, sollte er sich einfach nicht mehr beschweren. Er wollte doch nur, dass die beiden sich mochten. Dass sie alle in Ruhe miteinander leben konnten. Und wenn die beiden den ganzen Tag mit Knutschen verbrachten, egal, solange sie einfach beide da blieben.

Aber es war wohl zu erwarten gewesen, dass auch der Frieden nicht lange währte. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen. Hätte nicht hoffen dürfen. Seto ordnete sich nicht unter, zumindest nicht lange und es lag nicht in seiner Art sich selbst zu verweiblichen. Er gab keine gute Frau ab und Joey würde sicherlich auch bald lieber eine echte nehmen.

Doch ein bisschen länger hätte es doch halten können, oder? Vielleicht ein Monat? Ein halbes Jahr? Oder bis er volljährig war? Mussten die beiden denn immer streiten? Wie lang würde es da schon dauern, bis sie sich nicht mehr aushielten? Würde er sich zu jedem Geburtstag und Weihnachten wünschen, dass Seto da war und bei ihnen blieb? Würde er irgendwann anfangen jeden Sonntag in diese Kirche zu gehen, um zu beten? Er verstand das Prinzip nicht ganz, in Japan waren sie nie groß religiös gewesen, aber vielleicht half es ja. Vielleicht hörte ihn ja jemand.

Er atmete tief durch, setzte sich auf und sah zu seinem Fenster. Wie ging dieses Zeichen nochmal? Irgendetwas mit einem Kreuz, wobei man die Punkte für Verstand, Eingebung, Kraft und Glaube berührte ... Joey hatte ihm das doch erklärt. Verdammt. Egal. Er hatte auch erklärt, dass es ein lieber, gütiger Gott war, also würde der das schon mitkriegen. Er malte mit einem Finger ein Kreuz auf seinen Oberkörper und faltete die Hände, wie er es bei den anderen gesehen hatte. Die Anspruchsformel wusste er auch nicht mehr, etwas mit drei Göttern, also sprach er einfach: „Hallo christlicher Gott ... ich weiß, ich bin wahrscheinlich ziemlich fremd, aber ich brauche gerade jede Hilfe, die ich kriegen kann. Joey, mein Vater, und Seto, mein Bruder, streiten sich schon wieder. Ich habe Angst, dass die beiden sich irgendwann nicht mehr aushalten und Seto dann auszieht. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass die beiden zusammen bleiben. Also, wir alle, hier, in dieser Wohnung. Sie müssen ja nicht unbedingt ein Paar bleiben, aber bitte mach, dass sie sich vertragen. Ich habe sie beide lieb. Ich will nicht zwischen ihnen stehen. Bitte hilf mir. Äh ... danke."

Noch mehr fremdländische Worte, die er nicht beherrschte ... in einer ruhigen Minute konnte er Joey ja noch einmal fragen, wie das ging.

„Mokuba?" Joey klopfte. „Kommst du? Nathan ist da."

Und auf ... er atmete tief durch, schwang sich vom Bett und verließ sein Zimmer. Auf dem Flur legte der Ältere den Arm um seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm zu: „Seto hat sich wieder eingekriegt. Kommt das öfter vor, dass er so nervös ist?"

„Er hat ein Problem mit Vätern. Und ansonsten ist das ein Dauerzustand, wenn wichtige Gespräche anstehen." Was ihn normalerweise kalt und unnahbar wirken ließ. Seto regte sich halt viel zu sehr auf. Er hatte immer Angst etwas falsch zu machen und damit alles zu vermasseln. Der Idiot musste lockerer werden.

„Na dann ... magst du ihn holen gehen? Er ist in seinem Zimmer. Ich führe Nathan in die Bibliothek."

„Joey?" Mokuba zupfte an dessen Armani-Hemd, obwohl dieser noch immer neben ihm stand.

„Hm?"

„Hast du ... hast du deinem Vater schon gesagt, dass ihr zusammen seid? Ihr seid doch noch zusammen, oder? Willst du es ihm überhaupt sagen?"

Die blonden Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, bevor Joey einen Mundwinkel hob und seine Hand auf Mokubas Kopf legte, während er meinte: „Natürlich sind wir noch zusammen und natürlich sage ich es ihm. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird es verstehen."

„Kay ..." Er nickte langsam, wandte sich in Richtung von Setos Zimmer, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um, umarmte Joey kurz und rannte in die andere Richtung.

Hoffentlich hatte er Seto wirklich beruhigt. Und nicht nur zusammen geschrien. Andererseits hatte er es schon lange aufgegeben, Seto beruhigen zu wollen, also ... nun, er würde es sehen. Er klopfte an dessen Tür und trat auf ein gemurmeltes Ja hin ein.

„Hey ... ist er da?" Seto, der mit verschränkten Armen gerade die Richtung änderte – wahrscheinlich war er durchs Zimmer getigert – drehte sich zu ihm und kam heran.

„Jupp. Joey meinte, ich soll dich holen."

„Vielleicht ... vielleicht sollte ich nicht gehen. Vielleicht sollte ich erst kommen, wenn er die Sache gut aufnimmt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen kann ... ich bin für so etwas nicht gemacht."

„Joey sagt, du sollst kommen, also komm. Er kennt seinen Vater wohl am besten von uns" Mit einem Kopfschütteln griff Mokuba dessen Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Ein paar Mal wehrte sich Seto leicht, doch sein Bruder ließ sich von seiner Überzeugung nicht abbringen. Als Mann hatte er eigentlich eine Entscheidung zu treffen, aber wenn er daran dachte, dass dieser jetzt so etwas wie Joeys Frau war, hieß das doch, dass er zu gehorchen hatte. Das musste doch bei männlichen Paaren auch so sein, oder? Einer nahm eine Frauenrolle ein und fügte sich, richtig? Na ja, im Großen und Ganzen tat Seto das ja. Solange er Joey nicht zu sehr auf die Nerven ging, würde das hier hoffentlich weiter laufen.

Und wenn Nathan nichts gegen die Beziehung hatte. Joey konnte das nicht ernst meinen ... dass er eher seinen Vater vergessen und die Firma aufgeben würde als Seto zu verlassen. Die Familie stand doch immer über einer Liebschaft, oder? Nun ja, außer man liebte sich so sehr, dass man wirklich alles füreinander aufgeben würde. Aber dann benahm man sich anders, oder? Dann stritt man nicht. Dann schwelgte man im ewigen Glück. Aber wahrscheinlich kam das eh alles nur im Märchen vor. Also stand die Familie immer ganz oben.

Oder war Joey seine Familie nicht wichtig? Andererseits wirkte er schon so, als würde er Mokuba sehr mögen. Und er war doch auch ein Teil der Familie, oder? Oder würde Joey ihn auch aufgeben, wenn es etwas Wichtigeres gab? Am Eingang der Bibliothek blieb er stehen, drehte sich zu Seto und drückte kurz seine Hand. Seto würde ihn nie allein lassen. Für Seto war er das höchste und wichtigste. Er wusste, würde er Seto darum bitten, würde dieser Joey sofort für ihn verlassen.

„Du schaffst das", versuchte er seinen Bruder aufzumuntern, „sei einfach locker. Je mehr du dich anstrengst, desto schlimmer wirst du."

Sein Bruder antwortete mit dem Heben einer Augenbraue, doch sagte nichts.

„Ah, da sind die beiden ja" Joey und der Mann ihm gegenüber erhoben sich, wobei beide lächelnd eine Hand in ihre Richtung ausstreckten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Nathan!", wünschte Mokuba und schüttelte dem Mann die Hand. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um für Seto Platz zu machen, der direkt hinter ihm gewesen war, doch fand dort niemanden. Verwirrt sah er auf und bemerkte, dass Joey einen Arm um Setos Taille gelegt hatte und mit ihm zu seinem Vater trat. War das nicht ... ein bisschen zu offensiv? Hatte er seinen Vater schon darauf vorbereitet?

„Nathan, mein Freund Seto Kaiba. Seto, mein Vater Nathan Wheeler", machte der Blonde die Begrüßung, während Seto die Hand ausstreckte.

Nathan, der lächelnd die Hand gehoben hatte, stockte und wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu seinem Sohn mit den Worten: „Dein ... Freund?"

„Ja, er ist Mokubas Bruder. Ich kenne ihn aus meiner Schulzeit. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass ich von ihm erzählt habe. Er war viele Jahre CEO der Kaiba Cooperation, Japans führender Spielzeugfirma bis vor einem halben Jahr. Er hat wegen der Vorwürfe gegen ihn das Unternehmen aufgelöst."

„Ich erinnere mich ..." Zaghaft hob Nathan seine Hand weiter und schüttelte Setos, bevor er sich ruckartig von diesem löste und einen Schritt zurück trat. „Sag, Junge ... ist Homosexualität in Japan erlaubt?"

„Natürlich. Warum sollte sie nicht?" Mit dem Arm um Setos Taille bugsierte Joey diesen zu einem Couchsessel und nahm selbst Platz, ohne seinen Blick von Nathan zu lösen. „Es gibt sicherlich auch dort Gegenstimmen, sodass man sich bedeckt halten sollte, aber es gibt prinzipiell nur eine handvoll Menschen, die wirklich offen etwas dagegen haben. Gibt es hier in New York viele Gegner?"

Absoluter Müll. Sexuelle Freiheit war okay, aber ernsthaft mit einem Mann zusammen sein? Sowas tat man nicht. Auch nicht in Japan. Der eher sachliche Ton half sicher einen selbstkontrollierten Mann wie Nathan vor einem Wutausbruch zu bewahren, aber ... wie hatte Joey sich das vorgestellt? Ging er davon aus, dass sein Vater das einfach so schluckte?

„Nun ... nicht direkt, so kann man das wohl nicht sagen ... wir sind ja eine tolerante Stadt. Allerdings ... nun, es ist nicht gern gesehen" Der Herr hob eine Faust vor seinen Mund und hüstelte. „Besonders in unseren Kreisen."

Ein dezenter Hinweis, dass Joey sich gut überlegen sollte, was er jetzt tat. Mokuba war sicher noch nicht perfekt in dieser Geschäftssprache, aber das verstand er sofort.

„Wir sollten uns also auch hier bedeckt halten?" Joey seufzte und nickte, als wäre das eine Neuigkeit für ihn – ganz klar geschauspielert, aber es sah verdammt echt aus. „Ich verstehe. Das werden wir, Vater. Ich danke dir für deinen Rat."

„Nun ... natürlich ... gern doch" Blinzelnd schüttelte der Mann den Kopf. „Und ... du bist sicher ...?" Er deutete vage auf Seto. War der Mann nun tolerant oder unsicher, was er tun sollte?

„Ich meine es zumindest ernst" Joey griff dessen Hand und küsste diese. „Seto bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ob aus uns etwas wird, kann wohl nur die Zeit zeigen."

„Ich möchte dich nur davor warnen, kein zu waghalsiges Spiel einzugehen, Junge" Nathan verschränkte die Hände und lehnte sich vor, der Ton diesmal ernst und entscheidungslastig. „Dies hier ist ein christliches Land. Du widersprichst mit deinen Taten dem Wort Gottes. Sicherlich, du bist mit einer anderen Tradition aufgewachsen ... nur musst du auch unsere Sicht verstehen. Gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung sind Amerikanern sehr ... suspekt."

„Ich werde dir keine Schande machen" Joey lächelte beruhigend, worauf sein Vater leicht nickte. „Allerdings werde ich auch nicht verneinen, wer ich bin und wer mir wichtig ist, wenn man mich direkt fragt. Doch ich gedenke natürlich Berufliches vom Privaten zu trennen."

„Das ... klingt vernünftig" Nathan schürzte die Lippen, atmete tief durch und schlug sich auf die Oberschenkel, bevor er sich zurück lehnte. Es sah ... nicht so aus, als wäre er einverstanden. „Gibt es noch andere Neuigkeiten, von denen ich wissen sollte?"

„Hm ..." Joey sah nach rechts zu Seto und nach links zu Mokuba, bevor er grinste. „Nun, schwanger ist derzeit keiner. Mokuba, kannst du mit einer Freundin aufwarten?"

„Was?" Wie erschrocken zuckte dieser zusammen und ließ seinem Blick zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her schnellen. Was war das denn für ein Themenwechsel? „Nein! Was sollte ich mit der?"

„Wenn du mir genug Zeit zum Nachdenken lässt, fällt mir sicher ein passender Nutzen ein" Joey lächelte maliziös, während Seto ihm in die Seite kniff.

„Lass das mit der sexuellen Freizügigkeit vor meinem Bruder", zischte er erbost.

„Sexuelle Freizügigkeit? Was du immer in meine Aussagen hinein deutest ..."

„Welche Deutungsmöglichkeiten habe ich denn? Nebst der Tatsache, dass die Aussage zutiefst frauenfeindlich war und ich mir solcherlei Herablassung verbitte."

„Das klingt erstaunlich genau nach einer spanischen Gouvernante. Ich verbitte mir solcherlei Ton, Weib" Joey versuchte in Setos Seite zu kneifen, doch dieser schnappte dessen Hand und zog sie an sich vorbei, sodass der Ältere mit dem Oberkörper auf seine Beine stürzte.

„Dein Weib kann sich allerdings mit mehr als einer scharfen Zunge wehren."

„Das gibt dir deinen Reiz" Im Aufrichten legte Joey eine Hand auf Setos Wange und setzte einen schnellen Kuss auf seine Lippen, bevor er sich wieder ordentlich hinsetzte. Mokuba warf einen schnellen Blick zu Nathan, dessen Gesicht sich verhärtet hatte. „Solange der einzige scharfe Gegenstand, den du auf mich richtest, deine Zunge bleibt, ist alles in Ordnung."

„Wozu sollte ich dich umbringen? Es bringt mir kein Geld, abgesehen davon, dass ich sowieso mehr als du habe." Seto hob arrogant die Nase und verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn ich dich loswerden wollte, müsste ich nur einen Knochen vergraben und dich suchen schicken."

Joey grinste, lehnte sich zu ihm, legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, zupfte eine Hand unter seinem Arm hervor, hielt diese und sprach mit ritterhafter Stimme: „Holde Maid, selbst wenn ihr mich schicken würdet, euch die Sterne zu Füßen zu legen, ich würde es tun."

Seto blinzelte zweimal und erwiderte trocken: „Dann weiß ich ja, was ich tun muss, wenn du mich nervst."

„Ihr habt einen Schatten", urteilte Mokuba nur. Echt, diese Idioten ... konnten sie nicht wenigstens vor Nathan aufhören sich zu streiten? Obwohl sie eher ... spaßten. Sich kabbelten. Ja, das war wohl das richtige Wort. Sie scherzten miteinander.

„Dann musst du uns wohl erleuchten" Joey wuschelte durch das schwarze Haar und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Vater. „Wie geht es Mutter?"

„Gut" Dieser schüttelte sich kurz, als hätte er sich erschrocken angesprochen zu werden. „Ihr geht es gut. Sie hatte mitkommen wollen, aber ist leider verhindert. Sie lässt dich grüßen."

„Grüße zurück. Und richte ihr bitte aus, dass ich nicht böse bin auf sie. Sie muss keine Angst haben herzukommen."

„Sie ist noch immer sehr ... betrübt" Nathan nickte mit ernster Miene. „Die Sache gibt ihr keine Ruhe. Sie fühlt sich schuldig."

„Wie gesagt, muss sie nicht. Ich habe ihr lang verziehen" Joey lehnte sich zurück. „Was macht meine Schwester so?"

„Sie besucht die Familie ihres Freundes. Sie lässt dich ebenfalls grüßen. Eric ist ein sehr guter junger Mann. Es stört mich, dass sie unbedingt für einen Schwarzen schwärmt, aber man kann die Jugend wohl nicht in Ketten legen" Seine Augenlider verengten sich kurz.

„Nun, deine Enkel werden eine wunderschöne Haut haben. Ich höre, kakaofarbene Haut sei besonders in Europa gerade sehr beliebt" Joey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solltest du dennoch unzufrieden sein, hast du hier noch einen wunderbaren Enkel" Er legte seine Hand auf Mokubas Kopf. „Unser Kleiner lernt schließlich gleich von zwei Wirtschaftsspitzen."

„Kaiba Cooperation, richtig?" Nathan wandte sich Seto zu. Der freundliche Ton klang gezwungen, aber er schien es zumindest zu versuchen. „Der Name sagt mir etwas ... allerdings ist sie mir nicht als Spielzeugfirma bekannt. Gibt es eine Firma mit einem ähnlichen Namen in Japan?"

„Mein Vater, Gozaburo Kaiba, führte Japans größten Waffenhersteller, die Kaiba Cooperation. Ich konnte diese Branche nicht unterstützen, daher habe ich die Firma in einen anderen Sektor umgesiedelt", erklärte Seto fachmännisch.

„Sie haben die drittgrößte Waffenfabrik der Welt zu einem Spielzeugproduzenten abgerüstet?" Nathans Augenbrauen hoben sich.

„Um es in den klischeehaften Worten einer guten Amerikanerin auszudrücken: Ich träume von Weltfrieden."

Überraschend warf Nathan den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut, während Joey schmunzelte und Mokuba verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her sah. Was war denn plötzlich so lustig?

„Ihr Humor ist so trocken, Sie könnten ein Engländer sein. Meine Großmutter war aus England, wissen Sie? Ich habe sie im Sommer stets besucht, als ich noch ein Bub war. Sie hat mir meine Liebe zur Wirtschaft gegeben. Allerdings war sie sehr streng ... sehr britisch. Sie haben eine ähnliche Art."

„Wir Japaner sind im Allgemeinen eher zurückhaltend, aber ich bin dort ähnlich wie der alte Gozaburo eher europäisch orientiert. Die Höflichkeit ist mir abhanden gekommen und wurde ersetzt durch eine Spur von Zynismus."

„Zumindest kann ich sicher sein, dass mein Sohn sich eine herausragende Persönlichkeit ausgesucht hat – sei es zum Guten oder zum Schlechten. Aber Sie scheinen mir ganz in Ordnung, Mister Kaiba", scherzte der Mann plötzlich jovial. Welche Wendung hatte Mokuba verpasst, dass Nathan auf einmal so freundlich gestimmt war? Gerade hatte er nicht so ausgesehen, als würde er das hier irgendwie gut heißen können. Eher so, als wollte er die Sache bedenken, bevor er Joey vor ein Ultimatum stellte.

„Seto. Ich hörte, Amerikaner schätzen eine fast obsessive Offenheit miteinander. Eine Eigenschaft, die mich selbst als nicht japanisch orientierten Geschäftsmann stets gestört hat, aber da ich ja nun ein Barbie-Weibchen mieme, werde ich mein Bestes geben, mich den ländlichen Sitten zu unterwerfen" Seto! Man beleidigte nicht Amerikaner, wenn man direkt vor ihnen saß!

„Hat mein Barbie-Weibchen sich eigentlich schon Gedanken zum Mittagstisch gemacht?"

„Bitte? Ich kann doch nicht planen, ohne den geschätzten Rat meines Ehevorstands einzuholen" Seto kniff seinen Freund und traf wieder einmal zielsicher. „Ich dachte an Melone mit Lachsschinken als erste Vorspeise, einen Shrimpcocktail als zweite Vorspeise, Roastbeef mit Dillkartoffeln als Hauptgang und auf Mokubas Wunsch hin eine Dame Blanche als Dessert."

Wie? Hä? Was sollte er sich gewünscht haben? Sein einziger Wunsch in Sachen Nachtisch war Vanilleeis gewesen, oder? Keine französische Kunstküche oder so was. Wenigstens nickte Nathan beeindruckt, also schien es ein gutes Essen zu sein. Gewann man Symphatie nun doch durch den Magen? Andererseits ... würde Setos Hexenküche nicht auch Nathan Angst machen?

„Ich hatte mich schon immer gefragt, warum du keine Köchin einstellst, aber ich ziehe die Frage zurück. Mit einem Maître de Cuisine an deiner Seite bist du sicherlich gut bestückt."

„Ich hätte es selbst nicht gedacht, aber Seto ist ein Juwel" Joey hob dessen Hand und küsste den Rücken. „Wann können wir deine Kreation genießen?"

„Sobald du den Tisch gedeckt hast, Ken."

Was zur Hölle hatte er hier nicht mitbekommen?


	13. Chapter 13

12. Kapitel: Aussprache

„Du Idiot!" Seto stieß Joey von sich und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Bist du völlig verrückt geworden? Wie kannst du einem Amerikaner so vor den Kopf stoßen? Besonders einem Republikaner? Es war ein wahres Wunder, dass er nicht einfach gegangen ist!"

„Was regst du dich so auf? Es hat doch funktioniert" Joey zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es hat funktioniert?" Setos Stimme wurde fast schrill. „Ist das deine Begründung, mit dem du dein Verhalten rechtfertigen willst? Es hat funktioniert? Ist dir aufgefallen, dass ich die Situation retten musste? Gehörte es etwa zu deinem Plan, dass ich meinen natürlichen Charme und meine herausragenden sozialen Fähigkeiten einsetze, um ihn zu überzeugen?"

„Wie gesagt: Es hat funktioniert. Es ist nur natürlich von dir fasziniert zu sein" Joey grinste frech.

„Bei den meisten Menschen zeigt sich das nur, indem sie mich hassen! Was hat dich auf die Schnapsidee gebracht, dass das bei ihm anders wäre? Dass er überhaupt lang genug bleibt, damit ich einen Piep sagen kann?" Seto trat vor und schubste den Anderen. „Und komm mir ja nicht mit 'Es hat funktioniert' als Antwort."

„Was soll ich groß sagen? Er hat keine Kinder außer mir. Shizuka ist nicht seine leibliche Tochter, aber auch ihr verzeiht er fast alles, um Mutter zu halten. Er klammert sich an seine Frau. Er hat Krebs und wird innerhalb der nächsten zwei Jahre sterben, daher hat er mir die Firma übermacht. Allerdings gehören ihm trotzdem vierzig Prozent der Aktien. Seine komplette Rente hängt an mir."

„Und das Überleben der Firma hängt an seinem Gutwillen! Mit ein oder zwei weiteren Großaktionären kann er jede deiner Entscheidungen null und nichtig machen. Wenn er seine Aktien plötzlich abstößt, wird das deine Firma zu Grunde richten. Was meinst du, wie ich meine systematisch zerstört habe? Genau durch den Verkauf aller Aktien! Und Geld gäbe ihm das genug, er würde selbst den letzten Cent aus dir melken. Wie kannst du das alles aufs Spiel setzen? Einfach nur auf die Vermutung hin, dass er dir schon vergeben wird?"

„Das Geld seiner Aktien habe ich als Sondervermögen in Fonds angelegt. Ebenso, wie ich derzeit anspare, um diese so schnell wie möglich aufzukaufen."

„Warte ... du willst, dass er alles abstößt?" Setos Lider weiteten sich.

„Nicht notwendigerweise. Es ist günstiger die Aktien zu erben und meine Mutter und Schwester auszuzahlen. Oder zumindest sicherer. Es wäre günstiger den Kurs in die Miesen zu treiben und dann einen Großeinkauf zu starten."

Seto schüttelte fast entsetzt den Kopf.

„Was? Es sind deine eigenen Geschäftstaktiken, Seto. Du hast alle Großaktionäre unter Kontrolle gebracht, deinen Vater absetzen lassen und dich selbst zum Firmenchef gemacht. Willst du mir nun vorwerfen, mein Vorgehen sei verwerflich?"

„Nein, nur ... magst du deinen Vater nicht?" Seine Stirn lag in Falten. „Ich habe Gozaburo gehasst ... ich wollte ihm wehtun."

Joey hob seine Hand, legte sie auf Setos Wange, der diese misstrauisch mit dem Blick verfolgte.

„Ich will ihm nicht wehtun, denn ich habe nichts gegen ihn. Aber ich will dich. Ich habe immer mehr das Gefühl, dass sehr viele meiner Entscheidungen diese Grundlage haben."

„Nur bin ich nicht mehr derselbe wie mit sechzehn" Seto schlug die Hand weg, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging.

Mokuba schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und sah seinem Bruder hinterher, bis dieser in sein Zimmer ging, bevor er sich Joey zuwandte. Dieser seufzte.

„Was hat er jetzt wieder? Kannst du mich aufklären?", fragte er.

„Ähm ..." Hätte er die letzte Diskussion verstanden, vielleicht. Das einzige, was er verstanden hatte, war, dass Joey erschreckend berechnend war. Es war, als hätten Seto und Joey die Rollen getauscht. Seto war emotional, kümmerte sich darum zu gefallen und ordnete sich unter. Joey hingegen war dominant, kalt und berechnend, obwohl er so viel scherzte. Was war mit Seto in dem einen Jahr geschehen? Was mit Joey in den zweieinhalb, bevor er Mokuba adoptiert hatte? Sie waren beide noch dieselben, aber irgendwie auch anders.

Warum? Das war, als würden beide versuchen wie der andere zu sein und wären dabei völlig aneinander vorbei geschossen. Als wollten beide ... als wollten sie der jeweils andere sein. War Seto geschockt, dass Joey stattdessen wie er selbst geworden war? Aber nein, wieso würde er wie Joey sein wollen? Der war doch stets das genaue Gegenteil von ihm gewesen. Seto wollte ganz sicher nicht emotional, aufbrausend, spontan und unkontrolliert sein.

Nur, dass Joey das nicht mehr war. Spätestens heute war das mehr als sichtbar gewesen. Er war so, wie Seto gewesen war. Kontrolliert, dominant, kalkulierend und überheblich. Was sollte bloß daraus werden? Hieß das jetzt, dass Joey irgendwann ebenso aggressiv werden würde, wie Seto das manchmal gewesen war? Obwohl ... früher war Joey auch aggressiv gewesen. Hatte Seto nicht erzählt, dass dieser als Schläger bekannt gewesen war? Das war alles echt verwirrend ...

„Zumindest sind wir da zwei. Nun, er wird sich wieder einkriegen" Joey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, ich werde etwas lesen. Was machst du?"

Seto hinterher gehen. Nein, eigentlich sollte Joey das machen. Er drehte sich zu diesem und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, bevor er blaffte: „Geh dich entschuldigen!"

„Huh? Für was?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber irgendetwas wirst du falsch gemacht haben, sonst wäre Seto nicht sauer."

„Aber ich kann mich doch nicht entschuldigen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, für was" Der Blonde blinzelte.

„Dann geh halt fragen!"

„Während Seto so drauf ist? Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Wenn er sich bis morgen nicht beruhigt hat, frage ich nach."

„Aber ..."

„Mokuba" Joey legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf. „Man kann nicht alles sofort klären. Seto ist sauer auf mich und hat dafür sicherlich einen Grund. Also hat er auch ein Recht sauer zu sein. Ich werde ihn nicht um des Friedens willen zwingen, das jetzt mit mir zu klären, wenn er selbst gegangen ist. Ich denke, dass er gerade nicht mit mir reden will."

Kalt? Berechnend? Überheblich? Mokubas Stirn legte sich in Falten. Er verstand es nicht. Das klang wieder überhaupt nicht danach ... was war Joey denn jetzt?

Und da schrien sie wieder.

Seufzend stellte Mokuba sein Spiel auf Pause und schlich Richtung Bibliothek. Richtig geraten? Natürlich. Er drückte sich neben der Tür gegen die Wand.

„Was ist dein Problem? Kannst du mir das mal sagen? Was sollte der Auftritt vorhin?" Und das verstand Joey unter Nachfragen? Er könnte verstehen, wenn Seto allein durch den Ton gewalttätig wurde.

„Was das sollte? Such den Grund doch mal bei dir! Ist ja wohl kein Wunder, wenn du dich so anstellst" Eine ähnlich genaue Antwort. Mokuba verdrehte die Augen. Mussten die beiden sich solche inhaltslosen Sätze um die Ohren schlagen?

„Was bist du, eine Frau? So sehr musst du dich in deine Rolle nicht einleben, ehrlich. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du ein Mann bist, vielen Dank. Also sag mir einfach, was dich stört und rede nicht stundenlang um den heißen Brei herum."

„Ich bin keine Frau, verdammt! Deine Attitüde geht mir gewaltig gegen den Strich. Du sagst mir, was ich zu tun habe, was ich zu denken habe, wie ich zu fühlen habe – ich kann für mich selbst entscheiden, du Egoman!" Eine sehr gute Einlage, um zu beweisen, wie wenig weiblich er war ... ungefähr so hörten sich Mädchen an, wenn sie ihre Tage hatten.

„Mich nennst du einen Egoman? Was tue ich denn, um die Beleidigung zu verdienen?"

„Dass immer alles nach dir zu gehen hat!" Stille? Nein, nicht ganz ... Mokuba spitzte die Ohren. Finger, die auf Holz trommelten. Abwartend. Das war sicherlich Joey. „Nun ... genau wie heute eben."

„Und wo habe ich heute bestimmt, wie du zu fühlen und was du zu tun hast? Abgesehen von der Einlage, dass ich versucht habe, dir deine Nervosität zu nehmen."

„Die ganze Aktion mit deinem Vater."

„Seto, ich verstehe nicht, was dein Problem ist. Was an der Aktion mit meinem Vater hat dich gestört? Wie habe ich da bestimmt, was du zu tun hast oder wie du fühlst?" Wenigstens waren sie etwas ruhiger und schienen wirklich mal auf eine Klärung aus zu sein.

„Dass du ihm so vor den Kopf fährst! Er wäre beinahe einfach gegangen."

„Na und? Dann wäre er halt gegangen. Was hat das mit dir zu tun? Warum stört dich das? Und warum bestimme ich damit, was du zu tun oder zu fühlen hast, da sehe ich immer noch keinen Zusammenhang."

„Der Typ ist dein Vater! Das hat eine Menge mit mir zu tun. Was mache ich, wenn er mich nicht akzeptiert?"

„Egal sein lassen?" Joey klang völlig entsetzt. „Seto, was ist los mit dir? Seit wann interessiert es dich auch nur annäherungsweise, was andere von dir denken?"

„Seit ich meinen Bruder verloren habe, weil es mir egal war!"

Mokuba schluckte. Autsch ... das hatte Seto echt getroffen. Und er hatte recht, es war wichtig, was andere von einem hielten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er in diesem Land einen neuen Start vor gehabt.

„Seto, es gibt Menschen, die sollte man nicht verärgern. Das ist richtig. Aber es gibt auch welche, da kann es einem egal sein. Vielleicht ist mein Vater ein Zwischending, aber was fürchtest du denn, was er macht?"

„Uns trennen! Dich vor ein Ultimatum stellen, die Presse gegen dich aufhetzen, Mokuba auch deiner Pflege entziehen ... das ist nicht aus der Luft gegriffen, ich habe das schon mal durchlebt."

„Das hier ist Amerika. Er braucht das Geld der Firma. Er würde einen Teufel tun, diese Firma anzuschwärzen. Schlechte Presse ruiniert ihn finanziell und entfremdet seine Frau von ihm."

„Es ist traurig, dass gerade ich dir das sagen muss, aber Gefühle sind nicht logisch", giftete Seto, „...wenn er wirklich sauer ist, würde er da nicht drüber nachdenken."

„Dann trage ich die Konsequenzen dafür. Kannst du mir nicht einfach vertrauen, dass ich die Situation unter Kontrolle habe?"

„Das hattest du heute Mittag ganz klar nicht!"

„Es hilft meiner Situation nicht, wenn ich sage, dass du Teil des Plans warst, richtig?" Joey seufzte. „Hör zu. Vielleicht bist du es nicht gewohnt, dass Erwachsene – gerade Väter – dich ernst nehmen, aber das tut meiner mit mir. Wenn ich sage, ich bin mir sicher, akzeptiert er das. Er mag Republikaner sein, aber er akzeptiert mich als gleichberechtigt. Wenn ich sage, dass etwas so richtig ist, ist es das."

Seto schnaubte und schien von den Schrittgeräuschen her in Kreis zu gehen. „Weißt du, dass es genau diese Art ist, die mich nervt? Du hast recht. Was du sagst, stimmt. Was du willst, geschieht. Du versuchst mich zu kontrollieren."

„Du lässt dich kontrollieren."

Stille.

Auch die Schritte hatten aufgehört.

„Entschuldige ... lass mich versuchen, das anders zu formulieren" Joey atmete tief durch. „Nein, eigentlich muss ich es nicht anders formulieren. Ich nenne dich eine Frau. Ich mache sexistische Witze über dich. Ich habe dich verdammt noch mal sogar einmal geschlagen ..."

„Ich schaffe es nicht ganz darin meine Schuld zu sehen", quetschte Seto leise hervor.

„Du lässt es zu."

„Ich lasse es zu?" Seto klang entsetzt, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er hörte. Mokuba konnte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Was zur Hölle erzählte Joey da? „Ich ... ich? Jetzt ist es meine Schuld, dass du mich nieder machst? Weil ich mich nicht wehre?"

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, was ist los mit dir? Seit wir zusammen gekommen sind, bist du ... anders. Schon vorher eigentlich. Seit ich dich aus Wut geschlagen habe. Vorher hast du mir auf wirklich alles Kontra gegeben. So viel, dass absolut jeder von dir genervt war. Und jetzt kuscht du vor mir? Was stimmt nicht mit dir?"

„Mit ... mir? Ich fasse es nicht, dass du das auf mich schiebst. Du willst ehrlich wissen, warum ich anders bin? Ich habe eine scheiß Angst vor dir, deswegen! Warum sonst sollte ich es zulassen, dass du mich so niedermachst?"

„Aus Angst wehrst du dich nicht? Zumindest nicht mehr groß? Aus Angst spielst du das gute Barbie-Eheweibchen, wie du dich selbst betitelt hast? Warum zur Hölle bist du dann mit mir zusammen? Auch aus Angst?" Mokubas Lider weiteten sich. Er musste kein Psychologe sein, um das Zittern in Joeys Stimme zu hören. „Antworte mir, Seto. Hast du dieser Beziehung zugestimmt, weil du Angst hattest, ich würde dir sonst etwas antun?" Mehrere Sekunden der Stille, in denen Mokuba die Luft anhielt. „Antworte!"

„N ... nein ...", erklang sehr schwach Setos Stimme, „... lass mich los."

„Entschuldige. Ich möchte mich hier und jetzt entschuldigen, dass ich damals die Nerven verloren habe. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich drauf stehe, wenn du mich anschreist, aber diese Submission steht dir nicht. Sollte ich jemals wieder die Kontrolle verlieren, darfst du mir dafür antun, was du möchtest, alles klar? Also sei wieder du selbst."

„Du ... findest das ... ehrlich gut? Wenn ich so bin, wie ich mich immer verhalte?"

„Ja, verdammt. Du bist ein Geschäftsmann mit Prinzipien, keine Hausfrau. Egal, was ich manchmal erzähle, um dich zu ärgern" Wow ... das klang verdammt versöhnend. Und Joey mochte ihre Streitereien? Das war mal echt verquer. Kein Wunder, dass er auf Seto stand.

Er blinzelte allerdings und zog nach einem Moment die Stirn in Falten, als er eben jenen lachen hörte. Erst leise, dann sich steigernd, bis Seto lauthals lachte. So, wie er es nur tat, wenn etwas besser als nach Plan lief. Er tat es nicht oft, aber ... manchmal ... und normalerweise verhieß es nichts Gutes für andere Menschen.

„Ich fasse es nicht ... und hier dachte ich, ich müsste versuchen mich zu bessern. Mich anstrengen, um dir zu gefallen" Seto schnaubte. „Ich kann es echt nicht fassen ... und ich habe es sogar getan. Ich komme mir wie ein Idiot vor. War dieses unterwürfige Ding wirklich ich?"

„Du scheinst so eine Seite in dir zu haben. Genau so, wie ich eine brutale, aggressive und grausame Ader in mir habe. Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir die nicht noch einmal wecken."

„Ich habe die offizielle Erlaubnis dich zu beleidigen, sarkastisch zu sein und dich zu untergraben?"

„Du brauchst keine Erlaubnis. Das ist der Mensch, in den ich verliebt bin. Du lässt dir von niemandem etwas sagen."

„Noch hast du die Chance das zurück zu nehmen", ein Hauch von Unsicherheit schwang in Setos Stimme mit, „... das hier ist kein Scherz?"

„Kein Scherz. Mein Ehrenwort."

„Du ... wirst dich nicht von mir trennen, wenn ich mich so verhalte, wie ich will?"

„Ich liebe dich, geht das in deinen Kopf? Dich. Keinen Abklatsch von dir, erst recht kein unterwürfiges Hausweib" Joey klang sehr ernst. Er schien das wirklich so zu meinen. „Gib dein Schlechtestes, alles klar?"

„Wie erklären wir das Mokuba?"

„Dass wir uns lieben, weil wir uns streiten? Frag mich etwas Leichteres. Ich glaube nicht, dass das für ein Kind verständlich ist."

Vollkommen richtig, das war kein Stück verständlich. Das war völlig irre! Wie konnte man sich mögen, weil man sich stritt? Das war absoluter Mist. Die beiden hatten einen an der Waffel. Aber wenn das hieß, dass beide wieder sie selbst waren und sich mochten ... sollten sie seinetwegen streiten. Er musste es ja nicht verstehen, oder? So lange sie zusammen blieben ... ja, solange sie zusammen blieben, war alles in Ordnung.

Die Geräusche hörten sich auf jeden Fall nach dem an, was er schon stundenlang beim Spielen ertragen musste. Küssen. Noch seine eine Sache, die er nicht verstand. Wo war der Spaß dabei sich stundenlang die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken? Dumme Erwachsene. Hoffentlich würde er nie so werden.

Er schlich zurück in sein Zimmer.


	14. Chapter 14

13. Kapitel: Freie Tage

_12/27/08_

_Lieber Nick,_

_es ist wieder ruhig. Nein, eigentlich ist es überhaupt nicht ruhig. Seto und Joey schnauzen sich an. Sie schreien nicht, aber sie diskutieren lautstark. Allerdings ist der Ton ein anderer, sie versuchen nicht mehr sich dabei zu verletzen. Dementsprechend kann man wohl sagen, es ist ruhig. Die beiden nerven trotzdem. Entweder sie küssen sich die Lippen wund oder diskutieren bis ins Absurde._

_Also habe ich die beiden vor eine Entscheidung gestellt. Entweder wir verbringen den Rest der Ferien mit Ausflügen oder ich akzeptiere die beiden nicht. Deswegen hat Joey für morgen früh Flüge nach Rio de Janeiro gebucht. Voll cool, nicht? Ich war noch nie in Brasilien. Darum mussten wir auch schnell noch zum Arzt. Da waren die beiden leider einer Meinung. Anscheinend muss man sich vor Reisen von einem Arzt über mögliche Krankheiten dort aufklären und impfen lassen. Ich wurde geimpft, obwohl der Arzt meinte, dass das zu kurzfristig sei. Jetzt darf ich keine ungekochten Sachen oder Muscheln essen. Das mit den Muscheln hatte ich eh nicht vorgehabt._

_Seto wälzt zur Zeit Reiseführer. Ich wette, bis morgen kennt er die auswendig und findet nicht nur von jedem Punkt der Stadt zurück zum Hotel, sondern kennt auch alle Insider und die guten Restaurants. Ich bin zwar noch nie mit ihm verreist, aber genau so stelle ich mir das vor._

_Ich merke gerade, dass ich noch nie verreist bin, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich habe wirklich bisher nur Domino und New York gesehen. Öde. Wenn ich mal groß bin, werde ich ganz viel reisen._

_Nun, insgesamt also ein sehr ruhiger Tag. Bis morgen._

_12/27/08_

_Scheiße, es ist überhaupt nicht ruhig. Wir saßen gerade beim Abendessen, da kam ein Anruf. Joey ging ran und zuerst einmal war Geschrei zu hören. Er hat den Hörer erst angeguckt, aber dann wirklich zugehört. Minutenlang war es still, bevor er begann hin und wieder ein ja oder nein einzuwerfen. Irgendwann meinte er, es sei nicht die Schuld der Person am Telefon und dass sie sich beruhigen solle. Irgendwann sagte er, sie solle sich bitte um seinen Vater kümmern und dass er sie liebe, bevor er auflegte. Seto und ich hatten die ganze Zeit zugehört und einander im Arm gelegen. Joey seufzte und meinte, dass sei seine Mutter gewesen. Er hat sich neben mich gesetzt und uns beide gleichzeitig im Arm gehalten. Seto hat gefragt, wie so ihre Stimmung ist. Antwort war, sie sei sauer gewesen, aber hätte sich beruhigt und selbst beschuldigt._

_Langsam beginne sogar ich zu zweifeln, ob Joey das wirklich alles so unter Kontrolle hat. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass sein Vater nichts machen würde, weil er seine Mutter bei Laune halten wollte? Das brach weg, wenn seine Mutter ihn verstoßen wollte, nicht? Ich habe Angst. Was, wenn es nun wirklich jemand auf uns absieht und versucht mich hier wegzuholen, weil die beiden schwul sind? Kommt man mit so etwas durch? Das hier ist Amerika, wahrscheinlich schon ... ich habe wirklich Angst. Ich glaube, ich gehe wieder zu Seto. Vielleicht hält er mich noch etwas._

_Ich wünschte, ich wäre schon groß._

_12/28/08_

_Lieber Nick,_

_ich kann es selbst nicht ganz fassen, aber ich nehme dich gerade nach Brasilien mit. Bis heute Morgen ist kein Unglück geschehen und keine Bombe explodiert. Sollte sich so etwas wie das Jugendamt doch melden, dann wahrscheinlich erst nach den Ferien, nicht? Zwei Wochen Gnadenfrist. Seto meint, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen. Ich versuche also nicht besorgt zu sein und mich auf den Urlaub zu freuen. Worauf ich mich auf jeden Fall freue, ist das Wetter. Es wird warm! Ich habe eine kurze Hose eingepackt, die habe ich echt lang nicht mehr getragen. Seto meint, wir könnten einen Tag tauchen gehen, da freue ich mich auch drauf. Mein Bruder kann total coole Sachen. Ich wusste ja, dass er mal gelernt hat, Helikopter zu fliegen, aber er ist praktisch ein Geheimagent. Er kann auch hacken. Ich glaube, ich frage ihn mal, ob er Schlösser knacken kann._

_Okay, er meint ja. Zumindest diese und jene, ich verstehe schon nicht mehr, was er da redet. Zum Glück hat Joey ihn unterbrochen. Jetzt knutschen die beiden wieder, aber dafür ist er leise. Ich sehe immer mehr die Vorteile dieser Beziehung. Hey, wir landen! Gleich sind wir in Brasilien!_

_12/28/08_

_Hey Nick,_

_mittlerweile ist es abends und wir sind wieder im Hotel. Wir haben es schon besichtigt und uns die Gegend angesehen. Es ist riesig! Die Hochhäuser sehen aus wie in Manhattan, nur ist es unendlich Mal so groß. Und überall sind Palmen, ganz wie im Bilderbuch. Ich hatte übrigens vollkommen recht, Seto kennt die Stadt besser als ein Ureinwohner. Er hat uns in ein wunderschönes, kleines Restaurant gebracht, wo wir alle Feijoada – anscheinend das Nationalgericht oder so etwas – aßen. Sie essen die Bohnen hier weder süß noch sauer sondern in Eintöpfen. Und sie sind schwarz! Allerdings hat es uns – im Gegensatz zu Setos Küche, ich glaube, ich bin etwas verwöhnt – nicht wirklich geschmeckt, deswegen haben wir Fisch bestellt. Und der schmeckte dann nach Fleisch... echt komisch hier. Ich bin ja durch Seto jetzt fremdländische Küche gewohnt, aber die schmeckt wenigstens._

_Allerdings gibt es noch etwas viel Verwirrenderes. Und das sind Joey und Seto selbst. Sie laufen herum und halten Händchen. Der Anblick ist ziemlich komisch, aber noch komischer ist, dass es keinen zu interessieren scheint. Nur die Touristen lästern. Aber alle Brasilianer sind ziemlich unbeeindruckt. Seto hat mir erklärt, dass Homosexualität in Brasilien anerkannt ist und es strikte Antidiskriminierungsgesetze gibt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es Länder gibt, wo das erlaubt ist. Oder moralisch gesehen okay. Aber er hat auch erklärt, dass Amerika nebst den arabischen Staaten die strikteste Diskriminierung von Homosexualität hat. In Amerika steht zwar nicht die Todesstrafe drauf, aber es gibt genug Gegner, dass ein Outing bisweilen tödlich endet. Voll krass. Da ist Japan noch richtig liberal gegen. Da darf man es nicht sagen oder offen ausleben, aber Sex zwischen Männern stört keinen. Ich kann mich echt auf einiges gefasst machen, sollte das mit den beiden jemals öffentlich werden. Langsam verstehe ich Setos Unmut ziemlich gut, Joey geht viel zu locker damit um. Zumindest für einen Amerikaner._

_Aber hier sind die beiden richtig frei. Ich glaube, das tut ihnen gut. Selbst Seto lächelt. Dieser Ausflug war eine verdammt gute Idee von Joey. Ich finde es hier auch sehr schön. Wir haben Aussicht auf das blaue Meer, es ist angenehm war und sieht ganz anders aus als alles, was ich so gesehen habe. Morgen gehen wir richtig auf Sight-Seeing-Tour, Seto will uns die ganze Stadt zeigen. Er führt gerade Telefongespräche in fließendem Ausländisch, keine Ahnung, was man hier spricht. Joey hat sich mit seinem Laptop aufs Bett verzogen. Wir teilen uns übrigens zu dritt die Suite im fünfzehnten Stock eines anscheinend gerade angesagten Hotels. Unter uns wohnt eine Band und die Mädchen stehen bis zu einem Kilometer um das Hotel herum, echt unfassbar._

_Und ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: Joey und Seto teilen sich ein King-Size-Bett. Sie scheinen zwar nicht miteinander, aber doch nebeneinander zu schlafen. Nun ja, was sie halt für richtig halten, was? Es erinnert mich gerade etwas daran, wie ich früher mit Seto rum lag. Joey arbeitet immer noch am Laptop und Seto will Aufmerksamkeit. Allerdings ist er rabiater als ich, er kneift und beißt. Das dürfte es dann mit Arbeiten gewesen sein._

_Ich glaube, ich verziehe mich auch langsam mal unter die Decke. Auch wenn man die dank der Temperaturen kaum braucht. Aber wir haben natürlich eine Klimaanlage, sodass es hier drin sehr angenehm ist. Also gute Nacht._

_12/29/08_

_Hi Nick,_

_ich bin todmüde. Wir waren auf dem Zuckerhut, haben uns Kirchen angesehen, waren in der Universität, sind den Strand von Copacabana entlang und haben eine Samba-Schule besucht. Das war kein Sight-Seeing, das war ein Sight-Marathon. Ich bin total fertig. Selbst Joey hat seinen Laptop links liegen lassen und sich einfach nur ins Bett geworfen. Seto währenddessen plant für morgen. So ein Irrer ... wenn ich jemals wieder mit meinem Bruder in den Urlaub fliege, packe ich Wanderstiefel ein._

_12/30/08_

_Hallo Nick,_

_heute war der letzte Tag unseres Sight-Marathons, aber zumindest habe ich mich etwas an Setos Tempo gewöhnt. Heute weiß ich allerdings, warum er darauf bestand, dass wir mit einer gepanzerten Limousine fahren, wenn wir uns mehr als fünfhundert Meter vom Hotel entfernen. Es ist echt krass, wie hier die totalen Riesenhochhäuser in Armenviertel übergehen. Die stehen direkt nebeneinander, nur durch einen Zaun getrennt. Jetzt weiß ich, warum wir andauernd anhalten und Scheine vorzeigen mussten (eher gesagt gegen die Scheibe hielten, weil wir aus Sicherheitsgründen die Panzerglasscheiben nicht runter fuhren, auch nicht für die Polizei). Hier sind überall Sicherheitszäune, um die Armen draußen zu halten. Ich habe Seto gefragt, der hat mir erklärt, dass hier zwölfeinhalb Millionen Menschen leben und nur drei Millionen davon in den schicken Hochhäusern. Neunzig Prozent der gesamten Bevölkerung leben hier in diesen Armenbaracken. Total krass, die haben keine Fenster, teilweise keine Dächer ... die meisten scheinen zumindest Wasser und Strom zu haben. Aber nur kaltes Wasser. Manche Baracken hatten so Wärmeanlagen auf den Dach. Ich wusste ja, dass es in Afrika arme Menschen gibt, aber ich dachte, in Brasilien sei das nicht so schlimm._

_Ich muss immer an diese Horden von Mädchen denken, die noch immer unser Hotel belagern. Die Reichen haben ein Zimmer, die mit Schmiergeld stehen in der Lobby und der Rest draußen. Aber im Endeffekt sind das alles reiche Mädchen, weil die armen Mädchen ja nicht einmal in das Stadtviertel gelassen werden. Das ist irgendwie traurig. Die tun mir Leid._

_Und jetzt weiß ich auch, warum hier nur junge, hübsche Menschen rum laufen. Die Lebenserwartung liegt bei siebenundzwanzig Jahren. Und alle sind total auf ihre Körper fixiert, weil sie sich nichts anderes leisten können. Bei uns zeigt man Geld ja durch Autos oder Häuser oder so, aber hier macht man das mit Brustimplantaten und künstlichen Muskeln. Das ist irgendwie alles total krank._

_Seto hat mir ja immer beigebracht, dass arme Menschen es nicht anders verdient haben, weil sie dumm und minderwertig sind, aber irgendwie macht mich das trotzdem traurig. Die haben hier Wände aus Steinen und Holz zusammen geklaubt und überall liegt Müll. Diese Armenviertel sind echt schockierend. Ich bin total verwirrt. Ich fühle mich schlecht und würde am liebsten heulen. Die Leute tun mir so verdammt Leid. Ich glaube, ich möchte in einem Land leben, wo sich reiche Menschen um arme Menschen kümmern._

_Ich wünschte, Jason wäre hier, dann könnte ich mit ihm kuscheln._

_12/31/08_

_Hey Nick!_

_Es ist Silvester! Das ist echt krass, ich habe Silvester am Strand verbracht. Total komisches Gefühl. Selbst oben in New York ist es gerade kalt, aber hier ist es warm. Nicht brütend, aber angenehm. Wir ziehen es dennoch gerade etwas Wärmeres an, weil wir gleich wieder los wollen, um uns das Feuerwerk in der Bucht anzusehen. Scheint eines der größten der Welt zu sein oder so, die Straßen waren auf dem Hinweg schon total voll – aber natürlich hat mein Bruder vorgesorgt. Wir werden gleich mit einem Hubschrauber auf irgendeinen Berg fliegen und uns von da aus das Feuerwerk ansehen. Die beiden streiten gerade, welchen Wein sie mitnehmen – dabei darf mein Bruder eh nichts trinken, weil er den Hubschrauber fliegt. Idioten. Wie immer streiten sie wegen jedem Scheiß. Aber langsam bin ich dran gewöhnt._

_Juhuu, sie haben sich geeinigt. Nun, es geht los, bis später._

_01/01/09_

_Morgen, Nick._

_Sorry, in der Nacht habe ich es nicht mehr geschafft. Das Feuerwerk war phänomenal, aber danach war ich todmüde. Seto fliegt so sanft Hubschrauber, ich bin trotz des Krachs eingeschlafen. Joey hat mich anscheinend ins Bett getragen._

_Die Aussicht vom Hubschrauber auf dem Hinflug war auf jeden Fall ziemlich cool, obwohl es schon dunkel war. Die ganze Stadt war erleuchtet, all die riesigen Hochhäuser, voll krass. Seto beschwert sich übrigens, dass ich zu oft das Wort krass benutze. Dabei tue ich das fast gar nicht. Er sollte mal mit in meine Schule kommen, da sieht das ganz anders aus. In Gefängnis, Psychiatrie und Joeys Wohnung hat er total den Kontakt zur Außenwelt verloren. So redet man heutzutage nunmal. Echt, der ist irgendwo vor zehn Jahren in der Zeit stecken geblieben. Man muss sich dem Flow anpassen._

_Heute ist auf jeden Fall Neujahr und damit Familientag. Leider gibt es hier keinen buddhistischen Tempel, daher können wir weder Münzen schmeißen noch Glocken läuten noch Talismane kaufen oder sonst was. Aber wir gehen gleich essen, danach noch etwas spazieren und packen dann zusammen, weil heute Abend unser Flieger geht. Ich wäre gern länger geblieben, aber Joey muss die Abrechnung für letztes Jahr machen. Er hat immer noch keinen Buchhalter gefunden. Total öde, ich habe noch eine Woche Ferien und er ist nicht da. Seto vermutlich auch nicht. Ich wette, er wird noch anbieten Joey zu helfen. Er sieht die ganze Zeit so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, wenn wir auf das Thema kommen, aber er scheint noch mit seinem Stolz zu ringen._

_Was soll ich eine Woche ohne die beiden machen? Ich habe hier keine Freunde, ich habe keine Familie, die ich besuchen kann ... ich werde vermutlich Videospiele spielen. Ich habe von Weihnachten noch zwei, die ich noch nicht durch habe. Und dieses neue MMORPG könnte ich auch ausprobieren. Aber es wäre cooler, wenn die beiden Zeit hätten ... ich kann ja auch mal fragen, ob ich helfen kann. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, aber wenn die es mir erklären, bin ich sicher eine gute Hilfe. Und wenn wir schnell fertig werden, können wir alle zusammen nach Disneyworld. Zumindest einen Tag dürfte Setos und meine Hilfe doch ausmachen, oder?_

_Ich werde die beiden beim Essen mal fragen._

_01/01/09_

_Hallo Nick,_

_wir sitzen mal wieder im Flieger. Seto hat ja gesagt! Jetzt werden er und ich Joey helfen. Und wenn wir das gut hinkriegen, fahren wir nach Disneyworld – wenn nicht, machen wir das erst nächsten Monat. Aber ich werde mich anstrengen, damit wir das schaffen!_

_Unser letzter Tag in Rio war noch richtig schön. Im Restaurant konnte man mit so kleinen Zangen das Essen von einem riesigen Büffet nehmen, wo stets mindestens drei Köche standen und Braten zubereiteten und schnitten. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so viel Essen auf einmal gesehen (abgesehen von Gozaburos Partys, da war immer eine Wand des Ballsaals voller Cateringsachen). Ich habe die beiden gebeten, dass wir uns eines der Armenviertel ansehen und nach viel Diskussion haben sie zugestimmt. Also sind wir auf eine Art Zentrum von so einem Viertel gefahren und haben uns umgesehen. Beim Obsthändler habe ich mit einer Axt eine Kokosnuss durchgehauen! Das war total lustig. Die Brasilianer haben mich angefeuert und danach gefeiert, als ich es geschafft hatte. Das sind total lustige, fröhliche Leute. Ich dachte, die würden vielleicht schrecklich böse sein, weil wir reich sind, aber wir haben alle zusammen gesungen und die Kokosnuss gefuttert, die ich zerschlagen habe. Die sind richtig cool drauf gewesen. Seto und Joey aber auch, die haben beide Sonnenbrillen angezogen und so getan, als seien sie meine Bodyguards._

_Ich hoffe, wir können in den nächsten Ferien wieder hier hin. Wir waren zwar nicht einmal eine Woche hier, aber mir hat es total gefallen. Vielleicht können wir sogar zum Karneval kommen? Da treten die Samba-Leute auf, in deren Tanzschule wir waren. Wäre total cool._

_Hoffentlich werden wir schnell mit dieser Abrechnung fertig._


	15. Chapter 15

14. Kapitel: Abrechnung

„Auftrag. Auftragsbestätigung. Zahlungsbestätigung. Auslieferungsschein", erklärte Joey, während Seto fast im selben Takt ähnliche Worte von sich gab. Mokuba nahm nur die Zettel entgegen und ordnete sie dem richtigen Stapel zu. Das hörte sich leichter an, als es war, besonders, da Arme und Beine langsam schlapp machten. Manche Stapel hatten schon Kniehöhe erreicht.

„Hoffentlich müssen wir das nie wieder umsortieren", stöhnte Mokuba.

„Die Sortierung nach Aufträgen und Firmen gibt es schon, das hier sind alles Kopien. Zahlungsbestätigung", erwiderte der Blonde.

„Das hätte aber ehrlich auch eine Sekretärin tun können. Auftrag", warf Seto ein.

„Das hier ist Amerika. Sekretärinnen sind natürlich blond" Joey grinste und warf mit einer Kopfbewegung seinen Pony aus dem Gesicht.

„Keinen Kommentar darauf zu geben, dürfte die passenste Erwiderung sein, die ich geben kann" Er hob eine braune Augenbraue.

„Vergesst über der Diskussion nicht die Arbeit" Mokuba ging vor ihnen in die Knie. „Oder können wir eine Pause machen?"

„Pause klingt gut" Fast im selben Moment, wo Joey das sagte, griff er auch schon nach Setos Arm und meinte diesen an sich zu ziehen, aber Seto gab einen Ruck und ließ den anderen stattdessen auf seinem Schoß landen.

„Vergiss es. Langsam erkenne ich deine Intentionen."

„Und das sollte mich wie stören?" Joey drehte sich auf den Rücken und platzierte den eh schon dort liegenden Kopf auf dessen Bein, bevor er grinste.

„Dass du deine weit inferiore Intelligenz nur durch Spontaneität annähernd ausgleichen kannst? Es braucht wohl deine mentale Unterbelichtung, um das auch nur peripher amüsant finden zu können."

„Kaum bin ich liebevoll, wirst du zur Giftspritze" Er richtete sich auf und fing Setos Lippen mit den seinen. „Wie verführerisch doch der süße Tod ist ..."

„Verkappter Poet. Du solltest nicht versuchen deine Minderwertigkeit durch Kreativität zu ersetzen, du bist in allen Regionen kaum eine Leuchte."

„Möchtest du nicht wenigstens den Versuch honorieren? Oder muss ich weiter Metaphern aus den Tiefen meines pulsierenden Herzens empor heben, bevor du-" Netterweise lenkte Seto den anderen erfolgreich ab, sodass er den Satz nicht zuende brachte.

Und welchen Sinn hatte es nun, den ganzen Tag mit Küssen zu verbringen? Wurde das nicht irgendwann langweilig? Aber er musste die beiden ja nicht verstehen. Obwohl ... wäre doch mal lustig, oder?

„Warum knutscht ihr beide die ganze Zeit?"

„Hm?" Joey drehte sich aus dem Kuss zu ihm und blinzelte. „Weil er unwiderstehlich ist?"

„Ich möchte differenzieren: Er küsst mich. Ich bin ein rein passiver Part in dieser Sache. Sollte dem nicht so sein, so habe ich stets eine Agenda, die ich verfolge", fügte Seto hinzu.

„Die Agenda könnte sein diese Szenerie in mein Schlafzimmer zu verlagern."

„Nein" Seto stieß den anderen von sich und stand auf.

Joey atmete nur tief durch und seufzte.

„Auslieferungsschein. Auftrag" Joey schloss die Lider und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Meine Güte, nimmt das nie ein Ende? Ich mache zu viel Umsatz."

„Das ist das Letzte, über das du dich beschweren solltest. Dies hier ist gleichzeitig eine Evaluation deiner Arbeit, also gehe sorgfältig vor."

„Schon gut, Sensei" Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin nur kein Mensch für Grundlagenarbeit. Ich stürze mich in Verhandlungen und Treffen. Ich hasse es, wenn ich vorher Daten raus suchen und Zahlen nachsehen muss."

„Du brauchst einen PA. Auslieferungsschein."

„Darf ich dich inständigst anflehen den Job anzunehmen?"

„Wie?" Seto stockte, drehte sich Joey zu und blinzelte. „Ich?"

„Ich weiß, das ist sehr viel verlangt, aber du wärst eine unglaubliche Hilfe. Du kannst diesen Job weit besser als ich, du hast um Jahre mehr Erfahrung, du bist ein praktisch unverbesserlicher Perfektionist, während ich das gut ausgleiche. Wir wären das perfekte Team. Ich weiß, es stört dich, dass du als mein Angestellter gelten würdest, aber wenn du über die Vorteile nachdenkst ... keiner würde sich Gedanken darüber machen, dass man uns zusammen sieht."

„Hm ..." Seto stützte sich auf einen Arm und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Und du bist sicher, dass du dir das leisten kannst? Hast du auch nur den geringsten Schimmer, was ich an Gehalt verlangen kann?"

„Kost, Logis und Küsse?" Joey wies mit einer Hand auf die sortierten Stapel. „Du hast eine ungefähre Ahnung über die Einnahmen dieser Firma. Kann ich dich mir leisten?"

„Nicht annähernd" Der Brünette hob arrogant die Nase. „Aber so etwas Erbärmliches wie dich kann man schwer im Regen sitzen lassen, also werde ich darüber nachdenken, meine Ansprüche deinen beschränkten Mitteln anzugleichen."

„Du denkst ehrlich drüber nach?" Joeys Schultern fielen, er atmete tief durch und lächelte.

„Natürlich. Wusstest du, dass noch nie ein Vizepräsident von Amerika ermordet wurde? Dabei hat die Macht im Endeffekt immer der Stellvertreter, die Spitze ist nur die Vorzeigefigur."

„Danke!" Er lehnte sich vor und nahm erneut die Lippen des anderen in Beschlag.

„Ich sagte, ich denke darüber nach, pup, ich stimme nicht zu."

Er wich etwas zurück und blinzelte. Seto hob eine Augenbraue. Er erwiderte: „Du hast mich seit unserer Schulzeit nicht mehr Hündchen genannt."

„Pup? Du wirst mich immer an eine hilflose Flohschleuder erinnern."

„Ach?" Mit einem Grinsen schnellte Joey vor, stieß den anderen zurück, doch hielt ihn mit einem Arm, während er ihre Lippen aufeinander presste. Aus Reflex schlang Seto die Arme um ihn und zog sich an ihm hoch.

„Ich vergaß das Wort übermütig", murmelte dieser gegen die Lippen des ihn Haltenden.

„Das macht meinen Charme aus."

„Tell that to yourself, honey."

Mokuba verdrehte nur die Augen. Könnte er das jemandem erzählen, würde ihm kein Mensch glauben.

„Auftragsbestätigung. Oh, Korrespondenz, mal was anderes" Joey atmete tief durch. „Wie viel haben wir noch?"

„Zu viel, um jetzt Pause zu machen. Wenn dir das hier zu viel wird, kannst du ja mit der chronologischen Sortierung beginnen. Oder du erstellst den Ausgabenplan" Seto und Joey sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen, bevor sie sich gemeinschaftlich wieder der Sortierung zuwandten.

„Schaffen wir das alles, wenn wir so weiter machen?"

„Vorbereitung ist die halbe Miete. Es steigert die Effizienz praktisch unermesslich. Wie du unvorbereitet in Meetings gehen kannst, ist mir ein Rätsel. Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass du noch nicht vollkommen über den Tisch gezogen wurdest. Du hast mehr Glück als dir gut tut."

„Ich habe dich. Ich muss der glücklichste Mensch der Welt sein."

Seto verdrehte nur die Augen.

Das Klicken der Tür ließ sie alle aufsehen. Dahinter stand nicht wie erwartet die Sekretärin sondern Nathan, der einen Moment lang stockte, bevor er eintrat und sagte: „Guten Mittag, ihr drei. Sehr fleißig, wie ich sehe."

Wow ... er hier? Das war gut, oder? Er sah nicht einmal schrecklich sauer aus. Setos Anblick im Büro hatte ihn nicht das Gesicht verziehen lassen. Konnten sie ehrlich das Glück haben, dass Nathan sie nicht aufs Ärgste verfluchte?

„Nathan? Welch unerwarteter Besuch" Joey erhob sich lächelnd und trat zu ihm hinüber, um seine Hand zu schütteln. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Es ist doch nichts mit Mutter, oder?"

„Nein, es geht ihr gut. Auch wenn ich dir ausrichten soll, dass sie sehr enttäuscht von dir ist. Sie scheint in einem anderen Teil Japans als du gelebt zu haben." Die Züge des älteren Herrn waren verhärtet. Sehr schlechtes Omen.

„Hat sie. Ihre Reaktion kam sehr unerwartet" Joey ging völlig sorglos darüber hinweg. „Aber lass uns von freudigeren Themen sprechen. Unsere Jahresumsätze sind phänomenal. Möchtest du einen Tee?" Er wies auf die Couch und bugsierte seinen Vater in die Richtung.

„Ich habe Tina schon darum gebeten" Nathan seufzte und blieb stehen. Einige wenige Sekunden betrachtete er seinen Sohn einfach nur mit verschränkten Armen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und die Haltung löste. Er ging an diesem vorbei. „Nun lass mich aber auch die anderen beiden begrüßen. Es ist schön euch schon so baldig wiederzusehen."

„Hi, Nathan" Mokuba trappelte herüber und gab ihm die Hand.

„Herr Wheeler" Seto erhob sich und nahm auch den klassischen Händedruck. Die andere Hand zitterte, sodass er sie etwas hinter den Rücken zog. „Sie haben einen stabilen Konzern aufgebaut."

„Wüsste ich nicht, dass das für Japaner ein hohes Kompliment ist, würde ich mich beleidigt fühlen" Nathans Falten um Mund und Augen vertieften sich noch und er schürzte die Lippen. Seto hielt dem Blick jedoch stand, bis der Ältere plötzlich lächelte. „Aber ich kenne Sie nun ja schon. Mein Sohn hat Ihnen die Buchhaltungsarbeit auferlegt? Mein herzliches Beileid, auch wenn ich ihn verstehen kann" Der Mann lachte über seine eigenen Worte.

Mokuba konnte wieder einmal nur blinzeln. Musste er die Stimmungsschwankungen dieses Mannes verstehen? Er schien Seto ja irgendwie zu mögen ... oder gab er das nur vor? Andererseits, wieso sollte er? Verwirrend. Erwachsene waren komisch.

„Er versucht mich als PA zu werben", gab Seto ohne den Hauch seiner Unsicherheit in der Stimme zurück, „unterstützen Sie seine Einschätzung, dass dies ein möglicher Weg wäre, unsere Liason bestmöglich medienwirksam zu arrangieren, ohne den Konzern zu schädigen?"

Autsch. Mokuba schloss die Augen, um die Realität auszublenden. Joey gegenüber sollte Seto sich verhalten wie immer, Nathan gegenüber konnte er ruhig eine Spur höflich sein. Und weniger direkt. Japanisch hatte er sich nie verhalten, aber das war selbst für Amerikaner zu direkt.

„Das ... Joey, du ziehst die Firma in deine Privatangelegenheiten hinein. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch gutheißen kann" Nathan wandte sich erbost seinem Sohn zu. „Ich gebe dir bei Gott genug Freiheiten, aber wage es nicht den Konzern zu schädigen. Das ist eine unverantwortliche Form der Geldwäsche."

„Weder Seto noch ich brauchen Geld, wir haben beide bereits für unser komplettes Leben ausgesorgt" Mit einem Schlag schien der Blonde vollkommen ernst zu sein – selbst der Humor, der sich normalerweise in seinem Gesicht spiegelte, war verschwunden. „Die Idee ist eher, dass er derzeit unterbeschäftigt ist, während ich jemanden wie ihn an meiner Seite brauchen kann" Er legte eine Hand an seine Hüfte und lehnte ein kleines Stück nach vorn. „Ich habe in meinem Leben selten einen fähigeren Menschen kennen gelernt, was wirtschaftliche Belange betrifft. Dazu kommt der Vorteil, dass dieses Arbeitsverhältnis Gerüchten zuvorkommt, sollte es doch welche geben."

„Das Zweite mag stimmen, doch Ersteres überzeugt mich wenig, wenn er seine eigene Firma in den Ruin getrieben hat" Nathan hatte sich also auch informiert. Klasse. Allerdings war diese Aussage wieder etwas ruhiger als die letzte.

„Ich habe meine Firma verloren, weil ich mir durch persönliche Unzuverlässigkeit zu viele Feinde gemacht habe", warf Seto gelassen ein, als würde ihm das nichts abverlangen, diesen Fehler einzugestehen – seine Hände hatte er hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, „meine misanthropische Ader wird von ihrem Sohn glücklicherweise zweihundertprozentig ausgeglichen."

Nathan wandte sich zu Seto, blinzelte kurz, doch warf plötzlich den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte lauthals los. Nach einem Moment fing er sich wieder, strich mit dem Finger unter seinem rechten Augenlid her und erwiderte: „Diese manipulative Art hat er von seiner Mutter geerbt. Ich muss stets aufpassen, wenn ich mit ihm rede. Er hat ein Händchen dafür, Leute um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln. Es ist erstaunlich, wie oft er kriegt, was er will. Auch wenn das erst in den letzten anderthalb Jahren wirklich zutage trat."

„Man muss sich zu helfen wissen. Im Gegensatz zu Seto kann ich nicht einfach verlangen und es geschieht, weil ich mit Geld um mich werfe."

„Du bist überraschend sparsam. Ich habe noch immer keine Quittung über eine Fortbildung in der Karibik entdeckt. Du nimmst nicht einmal das Angebot des dir jährlich zustehenden Firmenwagens an."

„Wozu?" Joey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir leben gut. Eine wunderbare Wohnung, gutes Essen und schöne Urlaube. Was brauchen wir mehr?"

„Ist dir das Wort Ambition wirklich so fremd? Oder geht das über deinen neu erworbenen Sprachgebrauch noch immer hinaus?"

Sie wollten jetzt nicht echt vor Nathan einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, oder? Das konnte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein mit den beiden ... Mokuba seufzte tief. Hatten sie hier nicht gerade das Problem, dass Nathan noch immer überzeugt werden musste, dass das mit Joey und Seto wirklich keine schlimme Sache war?

„Ich vertrete noch immer die Philosophie, dass das Mittelfeld völlig in Ordnung ist. Die Spitze macht einen nur unglücklich. Es gibt zu viele Neider und man ist immer nur schrecklich bedacht, seine Stellung zu halten. Als Zweiter vergleicht man sich immer mit dem ersten und fühlt sich minderwertig, obwohl man eine führende Firma ist. An dritter oder vierter Stelle zu stehen, ist ideal."

„Trotz aller Sticheleien stellst du dich als harmoniebedürftig heraus? Ist das nun eine Seite an dir, die ich verachten soll oder die, die dich befähigt mich auszuhalten?"

Nathan sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor er einen Schritt weg von der Linie machte, die die imaginäre Schussbahn darstellte.

„Denk, was du willst, solange du dies als Firmenpolitik akzeptierst. Ich lasse mich nicht von dir beeinflussen, mich in diese Ellenbogengesellschaft einzureihen. Diese Firma wird mit Tradition, Familiarität und dem Gedanken sozialer Marktwirtschaft geführt."

„Wie erwartet brauchst du dringend jemanden, der dich davor bewahrt, dass andere diese Naivität ausnutzen. Allein wirst du dich langfristig nicht am Markt halten können" Seto hob mahnend einen Finger.

„Wo du ins Spiel kommst" Joey griff die dazu gehörende Hand und setzte einen Kuss auf deren Rücken. „Ich brauche deine Erfahrung und Genialität."

Nathan hüstelte und ging mit gutem Abstand um die beiden zu Mokuba hinüber.

„Was du brauchst, ist ein Maulkorb und eine Leine, du Schönredner" Seto entzog ihm die Hand. „Vom CEO zum Hundeführer ... das ist mal ein Karrierefall."

„Wie gut, dass in diesem Land Tellerwäscher Präsident werden können."

„Ist das so normal?", wandte sich Nathan an Mokuba.

„Zwischen den beiden?" Er nickte. „Seit sie sich vor vier Jahren kennen gelernt haben, läuft das so. Das muss nicht verwundern."

„Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, den Heißsporn dieses Jungen gezügelt zu haben ... nun, ich habe akzeptiert, dass manche Dinge außerhalb meiner Kontrolle liegen." Er strich mit einer Hand auf Höhe seines Bauches über sein Jacket.

„Sie meinen es fast nie böse. Ich musste das auch erst verstehen, aber es ist wirklich okay. Sie schärfen ihre Krallen aneinander, so hat Joey mir das erklärt." Mokuba machte einen ernsten Ausdruck. Nathan hatte ihm sonst noch nie eine Frage gestellt, die nicht genau das war, was jeder blöde Erwachsene sonst auch fragte, weil ihn alles andere eh nicht interessierte. Er war wohl doch nicht ganz so oberflächlich wie vermutet.

„Fast nie böse?", wiederholte dieser aus der Aussage.

„Nun ja, manchmal haben sie ja wirklich Streitthemen. Wie... Sex" Hah! Er hatte es ohne Stottern über die Lippen gebracht. „Aber darüber streiten sie vor mir nicht."

„Nun gut ..." Er hüstelte wieder. „Solcherlei soll nicht meine Sorge sein. Davon will ich nichts wissen." Abwehrend wurde eine Hand gehoben. „Wie kommt ihr mit der Abrechnung voran?"

„Keine Ahnung. Seit gestern sortieren wir Zettel. Aber mein Bruder hat sicher einen Plan. Der weiß, was er tut" Mokuba grinste. „Er ist ein Genie und kann alles!"

„So höre ich" Nathan sah zu dem jungen Mann, über den sie sprachen. „Es ist unerwartet leicht ihn zu mögen. Er hat eine gewinnende Persönlichkeit, wenn auch einen trockenen Humor."

„Tja ... die meisten Leute mögen ihn nicht. Ihm fehlt die Bescheidenheit. Unter anderem" Man könnte auch sagen, dass sein Bruder ein Megalomaniac war, der sich für besser als jeder andere hielt ... was er auch war, aber er ließ es zu sehr raushängen. Obwohl das in den letzten zwei Wochen kaum durchgekommen war.

„Das tut es?" Nathan sah mit gehobenen Augenbrauen zu ihm hinab. „Ich habe ihn als sehr bescheiden kennen gelernt. Er erschien mir für einen Mann seines Kalibers schon fast demütig. Das mag dieses ...", er wies grob mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung in Richtung der zwei Streithähne, „an dieser Liason liegen. Ich muss zustimmen, mit etwas Bedenkzeit ist die Position des PA wie für ihn geschaffen."

Ja, allerdings zu einer Zeit, wo er sich anstrengte, das gute Hausweibchen zu geben. Nicht jetzt, wo er kaum ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. Hoffentlich zerstörte er nicht nach und nach den guten Eindruck, den er irgendwie bei Nathan hinterlassen zu haben schien.


	16. Chapter 16

15. Kapitel: Sex

Mokuba pfefferte das Pad seiner Konsole in die Ecke und seufzte. Auch Videospiele konnten einen nicht endlos lange auf Trab halten. Es war so verdammt langweilig ohne die beiden.

Mittlerweile waren sie dabei angekommen, die sortierten Zettel zu katalogisieren, um eine Ein- und eine Ausgabenliste zu erstellen. Aber Joey Zahlen von einem Zettel vorzulesen, während Seto in derselben Zeit Betrag, Verwendungszweck, Mehrwertsteuer- und Umsatzsteueranteil von mindestens drei Zetteln seines Stapels abtippte, war echt frustrierend. Die Ausgabenliste war anscheinend weit mehr Arbeit, aber Setos Stapel leerten sich sichtlich. Man sah ihm die Übung fraglos an.

Andererseits war schon den zweiten Tag hier an der Konsole zu hängen auch langweilig. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich um. Gab es nicht irgendetwas, was er tun konnte? Kochen konnte er nicht, lesen wollte er nicht und von Spielen hatte er genug gesehen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Er könnte natürlich Seto und Joey nerven gehen ... das würde sie aufhalten, aber die beiden brauchten sicher auch eine Pause, nicht? So wie er seinen Bruder kannte, spielte der eh wieder Sklaventreiber.

Er schlich sich zur Treppe, die zum Büro hinunter ging und lauschte am Abgang. Sie stritten nicht, das war schon mal gut. Auch wenn das etwas Abwechslung wäre. Er setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und überprüfte die Treppe auf knackende Stufen, allerdings schien diese sehr massiv gebaut worden zu sein. Wenn, dann sollte er die beiden schließlich überraschen. Er warf einen Blick um die letzte Landung. Die Tür stand offen, sodass er ins Büro sehen konnte.

Da er niemanden sehen konnte, schlich er weiter vor. Warum saßen die beiden nicht an dem Schreibtisch? Machten sie selber Pause? Ein leises, halb schmatzendes Geräusch ließ ihn zur Couchecke sehen. Ach ne ... Mokuba verdrehte die Augen. Hätte er etwas anderes erwarten sollen, wenn die beiden Pause machten? Er wollte sich gerade erheben, als das Geräusch eines Stöhnens ihn stocken ließ. Er sah noch einmal genauer an und spürte das Blut in sein Gesicht schießen.

Joey, welcher wieder einmal oben war, lag zwischen Setos gespreizten Beinen und bewegte seine Hüfte gegen die untere, während er mit der Hand über Setos Brust fuhr, deren Hemd geöffnet war. Wenigstens waren sie bis auf dieses Hemd vollständig angezogen. Mit einem zweiten Stöhnen – wieder gedämpft durch Joeys Lippen – warf Seto den Kopf zur Seite und begann durch den Mund zu atmen.

Mokuba zog seinen hochroten Kopf zurück. Hatten sie nicht- wollten sie nicht- sagte Seto nicht ... das war doch, nach was es aussah, oder? Schien, dass Joey ihn doch überredet bekam-

Ein Poltern erklang, Joey fluchte schmerzerfüllt und Schritte näherten sich der Treppe. Mokuba warf einen kurzen Blick in den Raum – Joey am Boden neben der Couch, Seto steuerte auf ihn zu – drehte sich um und raste die Treppe hinauf. Okay, Joey war zu weit gegangen. Er flüchtete in die Küche, kurz bevor Seto ebenfalls in den Flur kam und auf sein Zimmer zusteuerte. Seine Schultern hangen herab, sein Blick war gesenkt, die Augen glänzten.

Mokuba seufzte.

Mokuba lächelte über sich selbst. Irgendwann würde er Spion werden, wetten? Seine letzten Lauschaktionen waren kaum zwei Wochen her. Und die beiden hierwegen zu belauschen und nicht wegen Streitereien ... war schon komisch, aber es war immer noch wichtig, dass die beiden sich verstanden. Vielleicht könnte er ein bisschen vermitteln.

Andererseits ... wollte er wirklich über die Sexualität seines Bruders wissen? Oder die seines Vaters? Er verzog das Gesicht. Vielleicht sollte er wieder gehen. Irgendwie war er wie entzwei gerissen. Bleiben und möglicherweise helfen? Gehen und sich nicht Gedanken über das alles machen müssen?

Er warf einen Blick ins Büro. Noch arbeiteten sie. Sollte er hier wirklich warten, bis sie irgendetwas taten? Vielleicht sollte er seinen Gameboy holen ... ja, gute Idee. Dann war er beschäftigt. Er machte sich auf, holte seine Sachen und legte sich auf die Lauer.

„Magst du auch einen Kaffee?", fragte Joey nach unbekannter Zeit.

„Gern."

Einige Schritte im Zimmer, an der Tür bat er seine Sekretärin um zwei Kaffee und kam zurück mit den Worten: „All diese Zahlen machen mich echt fertig. Aber ich glaube, ich komme gut voran. Bin schon bei Juli."

„Ich schlage mich gerade mit den Sommerferien rum. Deine Betriebsräte scheinen Brasilien auch für ein gutes Reiseziel zu halten, nur leider für Dienstreisen."

„Sie haben unlautere Rechnungen eingereicht?" Joey klang ernsthaft überrascht.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Seto trocken, „du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass die Ausgaben so stimmen, wie sie eingereicht werden, oder? Und euer alter Buchhalter scheint sich nicht so sehr um Belege gekümmert zu haben."

„Oh ... sei nicht zu streng mit ihnen, ja?"

„Nur so streng wie das Finanzamt. Man kann es mit der Familiarität auch übertreiben. Oh, danke, Tina."

Es folgte Stille, ein paar Schritte, das Niederlassen auf einem Stuhl. Mokuba lukte in den Raum – sie arbeiteten wieder. Das konnte wohl dauern. Ein Hoch auf GameBoys.

„Lass das", meinte Seto Stunden später plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Mich so anzusehen."

„Wie anzusehen?" Joey klang stark danach, als würde er selbstbewusst grinsen.

„Als wolltest du mich fressen. Bestell was zu essen, wenn du Hunger hast" Ein Moment der Stille. „Was?"

„Du siehst halt zum Anbeißen gut aus. Kann man es mir verübeln, dass ich meine Zähne in dich senken will?" Ein leises Geräusch, das Mokuba nicht entziffern konnte. „Oder andere Dinge?"

„Joey!" Ein Stuhl scharrte über den Teppich. „Ein für alle Mal, ich will nicht mit dir schlafen." Okay, da ging es los ...

„Ich frage mich nur, warum. Ich habe es akzeptiert, weil ich dachte, dass dich Männer sexuell nicht interessieren. Allerdings sagt dein Körper etwas ganz anderes."

Und schon wusste er mehr, als er über die beiden hatte wissen wollen. Egal. Also waren beide aneinander interessiert, ja? Was war dann das Problem?

„Es ... es ist nicht so, als würde ich nicht interessiert sein, nur ..." Seto klang ernst, nicht schüchtern oder beschämt.

„Was, Seto?" Die Stimme war recht leise und kam aus Setos Richtung. Sie schienen nah aneinander zu stehen. „Ekelt dich der Gedanke? Sind es die Schmerzen? Das Gefühl von Unterwerfung?"

„Alles davon ... lass es einfach. Ich will nicht darüber reden und nicht darüber nachdenken. Machen wir die Abrechnung fertig. Wenn wir so weiter machen, könnten wir es vielleicht schon morgen schaffen."

„Wollen wir es nicht wenigstens probieren? Wenn du wirklich nicht willst, nehme auch ich gern die passive Rolle."

„Warum bist du so fixiert darauf?" Ein dumpfer Aufprall, zwei Schritte. Mokuba warf einen Blick in den Raum. Seto hatte eine Hand in Joeys Richtung gestreckt, der wie zurückgewichen aussah. Wahrscheinlich war er geschubst worden.

„Seto, wir sind neunzehn. Wir mögen beruflich Wirtschaftsbosse sein, aber privat sind wir hormonelle Teenager. Wir sind beide aneinander interessiert. Wir sollten unsere Tage damit verbringen, uns das Hirn rauszuvögeln und nicht Abrechnungsblätter zu schreiben."

Sehr wahr. Das wäre weniger verstörend. Nein, das wäre verstörender! Dann hätten sie noch weniger Zeit für ihn! Andererseits würden sie nicht wie läufige Katzen umeinander schleichen ... schwer ...

„Wenn du dich so wenig unter Kontrolle hast, dann geh und mach es dir selbst.", knurrte Seto.

„Mach du es mir" Mokuba spürte die Röte auf seinen Wangen brennen. „Okay, kein Analsex ... was ist mit oral? Hand job? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich groß anders aussehe als du."

„Joey, lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will nicht!" Seto hörte sich ernsthaft wütend an.

„Was? Du hast doch wohl kaum Angst vor Penen, oder?" Ein Moment der Stille, in dem Joey tief durchatmete. „Du bist noch Jungfrau, oder?"

„Nein, du Blödmann! Ich hatte nur schon einen Schwanz in meinem Arsch und es war nicht im geringsten angenehm. Es tat verdammt weh und ich will nicht daran denken, also halt endlich deine Schnauze!"

Mokuba blinzelte die Wand gegenüber an und drückte sich gegen die hinter ihm. Sein Bruder hatte schonmal mit einem Mann geschlafen? Als passiver Part? Er war echt, wirklich und komplett schwul? Das kam unerwartet ... mit wem? Wann? Er könnte sich nicht mal daran erinnern, dass sein Bruder mal einen Abend nicht arbeitete ... war es auf einer Geschäftsreise passiert?

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht an Schmerzen erinnern" Wieder einmal Stille, wo Mokuba nach zehn Sekunden einen Blick in den Raum warf. Joey hielt Seto im Arm, auch wenn dieser es nicht erwiderte. Er stieß ihn jedoch auch nicht weg. „Ich habe nur viel darüber gelesen. Auch, wie es ohne Schmerzen geht. Wie beide das genießen können. Ich will dir doch nicht wehtun."

Seto schwieg nur.

„Warum sonst sollte ich sagen, dass es für mich auch okay ist unten zu sein? Sex soll Spaß machen, nicht schmerzen ... Seto?"

Schritte in seine Richtung.

Mokuba sprang auf und machte sich davon, versteckte sich wieder in der Küche und sah zum Flur. Seto ... er ließ Joey einfach stehen? Wortlos? Nach dieser Erklärung? Mokubas Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Mokuba?"

Ein wenig verschlafen blinzelte der Junge und sah auf. War er eingeschlafen? Er hatte sich doch nur kurz auf sein Bett gelegt, oder? Nun ja, das tat er auch noch. Gerade mal die Schuhe hatte er ausgezogen.

„Entschuldige, habe ich dich geweckt?" Joey schloss die Zimmertür und kam herüber. „Ist es nicht etwas früh zum Schlafen?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht ... bin wohl eingenickt." Mokuba setzte sich auf und machte dem Anderen Platz auf der Matratze.

„Nachgedacht? Worüber?"

„Seto ... ich versteh' nicht, warum er sich so verhält."

„Hast du wieder gelauscht?" Joey grinste mit einem Blick auf ihn hinab und ließ sich auf die Matratze fallen. „Du entwickelst dich zu einem waschechten Voyeur."

„Gar nicht" Mokuba errötete. Idiot. Hatte er sich selbst verraten.

„Es macht die Sache allerdings einfacher" Mit einem Mal verschwand der amüsierte Ausdruck aus Joeys Gesicht. „Hast du ein Ergebnis bezüglich dieser Gedanken?"

„Höh?" Der Junge blinzelte. „Meinst du Seto? Ähm ... keine Ahnung. Er ist eigenartig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dich so stehen lässt. Er redet eh nicht viel, erst recht nicht über seine Gefühle, aber er rennt auch nicht weg. Normalerweise."

„Das dachte ich mir auch. Mittlerweile hat er ja auch keine Angst mich wegzustoßen oder leicht zu schlagen. Er wehrt sich, auch wenn er mit Worten nicht weiter weiß. Aber beim Thema Sex geht er immer früher oder später flüchten."

„Aber warum?" Mokuba rückte näher.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern. Dir fällt wirklich nichts ein?" Kopfschütteln. „Wusstest du, dass er schon mal etwas mit einem anderen Mann hatte? Weißt du etwas darüber?" Erneutes Kopfschütteln. „Weißt du irgendetwas über frühere Beziehungen von ihm? War er jemals mit jemandem zusammen oder kannte irgendwen gut?"

„Echt, gar nix. Ich hab' mich selbst ja total gewundert. Nach Gozaburos Tod war er entweder arbeitend im Büro, in der Schule, auf Geschäftsreise oder hobbymäßig auf Turnieren. Das ist die einzige Freizeitbeschäftigung, von der ich weiß. Ich vermute, dass das irgendwo auf Geschäftsreise geschehen ist. Ich wüsste nicht, wo sonst."

„Mit Gozaburo hat er sich nicht gut verstanden, oder?"

„Höh?" Was hatte denn das jetzt damit zu tun? „Na ja, war halt ziemlich unterkühlt. Seto hat ihn als Trittbrett zu einem komfortablen Leben gesehen und er war dafür so etwas wie ein noch nicht erzogener Hund. Allerdings hat Seto sich nicht dressieren lassen sondern ihm in die Hand gebissen. Metaphorisch gesprochen."

„Hm ... war nur so ein Gedanke, dass das vielleicht etwas miteinander zu tun hat" Joey kratzte sich am Kinn.

Was sollte das schon miteinander zu tun haben? Außer, dass Seto kalt wie ein Fisch war, wenn es um Berührungen ging. Obwohl ... das konnte wirklich etwas miteinander zu tun haben. Seto war seit fast zehn Jahren außer für eine der sehr seltenen Umarmungen zwischen ihnen nicht berührt worden. Das könnte ... nein, er hat mindestens einmal zwischendurch mit einem Mann geschlafen. Er schien keine großen Berührungsängste zu haben oder so. Aber das war schon alles komisch.

„Wenn dir etwas einfällt, sag Bescheid" Joey lächelte und fuhr ihm durchs Haar. „Ich geh zurück ins Büro und arbeite weiter."

„Ich ... geh' schlafen" Er lehnte sich vor und umarmte Joey kurz. „Mach' nich' zu lang, ja?"

„Nur so lang wie Seto" Dieser zwinkerte.


	17. Chapter 17

16. Kapitel: Erinnerung

Mokuba freute sich einen Ast ab. Disneyworld! Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt mal mit seinem Bruder hier zu sein? Wie oft davon geträumt? Zugegeben, er war weit jünger gewesen, aber das waren unwichtige Details. Jetzt war er wenigstens alt genug, um seinen Bruder auch auf die Achterbahnen mitzuschleifen.

Und sein Bruder hatte ganze zwei Tage für sie rausgeschlagen! Eine fertige Abrechnung, zwei Tage frei und jeder war glücklich. So glücklich, wie die zwei halt waren, wenn sie sich stritten. Mokuba hörte langsam schon nicht mehr hin. Es war ganz, wie die zwei behaupteten – ohne ihre tägliche Portion Neckerei waren sie unausgelastet.

„Denkst du auch nur einmal an die Risiken dieser Monströsitäten? In Japan haben wir klare Regularien, aber hier in Amerika kann doch nie im Leben jemand für die Sicherheit dieser Maschinen garantieren", meinte Seto gerade, um nicht auch noch auf die fünfte Achterbahn mitkommen zu müssen.

„Seto, das hier ist ein weltberühmter Freizeitpark. Wenn hier etwas passiert, sind die ruiniert. Die haben hier unter Garantie strengere Bewachung als in Ländern wie Deutschland."

„Selbst dort ist letztens ein Unfall passiert. Ich stimme klar dagegen, dass wir uns weiter solcher Gefahr aussetzen" Seto verschränkte die Arme.

„Du hast doch nur Schiss" Joey grinste.

„Würde ich darauf hören, was mir mein Kopf über Angst erzählt, wäre ich nicht hier, oder?" Eine braune Augenbraue hob sich.

Mokuba blinzelte verwirrt, bevor er sich umsah. Wovor Seto... er fasste sich an den Kopf. Shit ... Seto hatte ja neuerdings Angst vor Menschenmassen. Und er hatte trotzdem zugestimmt, zwei Tage in Disneyworld zu verbringen? Er schlang seine Arme um dessen Taille und bedankte sich noch einmal. Sein Bruder legte einfach nur eine Hand auf das schwarze Haar.

„Sieh es so, auf der Achterbahn ist es fraglos nicht so voll wie hier unten."

„Ich hatte trotzdem genug Loopings für einen Tag. Fahrt ihr mal ruhig, während ich die Konstruktion analysiere, um die Geräte in Japan nachzubauen."

„Freak" Joey trat heran, legte einen Arm um Seto und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Treffen wir dich dann am Ausgang der Bahn?"

Seto nickte nur, löste sich von beiden und wollte gerade gehen, als hinter ihnen jemand meinte: „Hey, Schwuchteln. Finger weg von dem Kind."

„Bill, lass sie" Die Frau an seiner Seite, die ein kleines Mädchen auf der Hüfte balancierte, zog an seinem Arm.

„Nein, Jay, da darf man nicht einfach wegsehen. Das ist falsch."

„Würde ich meinen Sohn schlagen, würde ich Ihnen ja zustimmen. Ihr Einsatz ist sehr löblich, es ist gut, etwas zu sagen und nicht einfach schweigend zuzusehen. Allerdings haben Sie den falschen Umstand gewählt, um Ihre Stimme zu erheben", erwiderte Joey voller Ruhe, während er Setos Unterarm hielt, der dem Mann – anscheinend Bill – einen mörderischen Blick zuwarf.

„Was Sie tun, ist unmoralisch und eine Sünde. Sie sollten Gott um Vergebung anflehen und den Verführungen des Teufels widerstehen."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken und es im Gebet reflektieren" Joey nahm Mokubas Hand und ließ dafür Setos los. „Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag. Lass uns gehen, Seto."

„Aber der Typ heute vor der Achterbahn hatte schon echt einen Knall, oder?", murmelte Mokuba zwischen zwei Gabelschüben seiner Lasagne.

„Südamerikaner halt" Joey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Für solch einen war er noch äußerst höflich."

„Waren Südamerikaner nicht die, die dafür bekannt sind, Homosexuelle auch gern mal einfach umzubringen?" Mokubas Stirn legte sich in Falten.

„Exakt die. Wir sind recht einfach davon gekommen, dafür, dass er auch noch ein fanatischer Katholik zu sein schien."

„Wir müssten nicht darüber nachdenken, irgendwo davon zu kommen, wenn du einfach deine Pfoten bei dir behalten würdest", meinte Seto mit wenig verhaltener Wut.

„Mein Leben ist zu trist, wenn ich dich nicht wenigstens einmal die Stunde küssen kann" Joey grinste und störte sich nicht daran, dass der Andere gerade wenig auf Humor ausgelegt zu sein schien.

„Du störst dich auch wirklich gar nicht an der Meinung anderer, oder? Aber mir wirfst du vor, dass genau das daran Schuld ist, dass ich meine Firma und meinen Bruder verloren habe" Der Brünette lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Wohin soll das führen? Möchtest du die Befürchtungen deines Vaters bestätigen und die Firma durch mich zugrunde richten?"

„Ich habe nicht vor, einen riesigen Skandal anzuzetteln. Vor Kunden oder Kollegen werde ich dich ganz sicher nicht küssen. Wenn sie fragen, warum du bei mir bist und mich begleitest, dann ist die Antwort 'Weil du mein PA bist'. Wenn sie fragen, warum du bei mir wohnst, dann weil dein Bruder mein Sohn ist. Allerdings werde ich nicht auf die vage Chance hin, dass wir jemandem begegnen, der uns kennt oder ein Reporter uns für wichtig empfindet, immer Versteck spielen."

„Das ... ist trotzdem riskant" Er sprach etwas leiser, was meist ein guter Hinweis dafür war, dass er besänftigt worden war.

„Das Risiko gehe ich ein. Ich werde nicht mein Leben lang in einem Käfig der Angst leben. Sollte irgendwer von uns deswegen verletzt werden, tut mir das Leid, aber lieber wehre ich mich zweimal im Jahr gegen solche Idioten als mit der Wohnungstür auch meine Beziehung hinter mir zu lassen."

Seto seufzte, lehnte sich wieder vor, griff seine Gabel und zeigte mit ihr auf Joey mit den Worten: „Ich hasse es, wenn du mich manipulierst. Glaub nicht, dass ich das nicht mitbekomme."

„Du liebst mich trotzdem" Ein selbstsicheres Lächeln spielte mit Joeys Lippen.

„Behauptest du. Dann kannst du in deiner Selbstsicherheit ja heute Abend das Einzelzimmer nehmen. Ich schlafe bei Mokuba", entschied Seto.

„Hey!" Joey zuckte zurück und hatte plötzlich ein Glänzen in den Augen.

„Das hast du nun davon" Er verschränkte die Arme und legte den Kopf zurück. „Wenn ich Demut lernen muss, musst du das schon lange."

Joey spitzte die Lippen und stach in seinen Salat.

Mokuba sah nur zwischen ihnen hin und her. Erwachsene, echt ey ... sie sahen beide so aus, als würden sie am liebsten zurücknehmen, was sie gesagt hatten. Aber er kannte die beiden, sie würden das durchziehen. Ihn fragte dabei natürlich keiner. Mit dem Blick gen Decke schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Gute Nacht, Mokuba" Seto zog die Decke über die beiden und schloss die Augen, bevor er beim Ausatmen einen Seufzer ausstieß.

„Ich kann immer noch rüber gehen, weißt du? Joey hat sicher nichts dagegen."

„Natürlich hat er nichts dagegen" Die Lider hoben sich wieder, ließen allerdings nur einen wütenden Spalt zwischen sich. „Aber ich habe echt keine Lust darauf."

„Weil er mit dir schlafen will?"

„Wa ..." Seto richtete sich auf und sah auf ihn hinab. „Keine Sorge, Mokuba, das klären wir unter uns."

„Tut ihr nicht. Joey fragt und du rennst weg. Mittlerweile bringst du ein ganzes Zimmer zwischen euch" Mokuba zog die Decke an sich, als wolle er sie umarmen.

„Ich ..." Der Ältere wandte den Blick ab und seufzte. „Er versteht nicht, dass ich nicht will."

„Ich versteh es auch nicht."

„Damit musst du dich nicht belasten. Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns. Er muss einfach nur einsehen, dass noch so viel Jammern mich nicht dazu bringt, mich vor ihm zu prostituieren."

„Wieso ist das Prostitution, mit ihm Sex zu haben?" Mokuba verzog zweifelnd das Gesicht. Okay, er hatte echt keine Ahnung von Sex. Aber das hörte sich irgendwie falsch an.

„Mokuba ... nein, vielleicht sollten wir darüber reden. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich von einem Mann nehmen lasse?"

„Brrr ..." Der Junge schüttelte sich.

„Genau das. Es ist abschreckend und erniedrigend. Es ist nicht angenehm" Seto rückte zurück, um sich gegen das Kopfende zu lehnen. „Ich möchte nicht in diese Position gebracht werden, ebenso wie ich Joey nicht dort sehen will."

„Hm ... aber meinte er nicht, dass das auch angenehm sein kann?"

„Du solltest uns nicht andauernd belauschen" Er seufzte und strich über Mokubas Kopf. „Möglicherweise gibt es Menschen, die das angenehm finden, aber das Gefühl ausgeliefert zu sein und benutzt zu werden, das bleibt."

„Warum hast du es ausprobiert, wenn dir das so zuwider ist?" Und mit wem ... aber das war eine Frage, deren Antwort ihn wirklich nichts anging.

„Das war nicht wirklich meine Wahl. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren."

Mokuba merkte auf und hob den Kopf ein Stück. Seto war dazu gezwungen worden? Er robbte näher und umarmte seinen Bruder.

„Schon gut, ich bin nicht aus Glas" Dieser tätschelte dessen Haupt. „Das passiert. Aber sollte dir mal jemand etwas antun wollen, wehre dich ja mit allem, was du hast. Wenn ich dir helfen kann, werde ich es tun."

„Danke ... aber Seto?" Mokuba sah auf. „Du solltest das Joey auch so sagen. Ich glaube, dann versteht er das auch."

„Möglich" Der Ältere legte die Arme um ihn und zog ihn näher. „Allerdings versteht er nicht, dass ... ich denke, er wird mich danach anders sehen. Und behandeln. Das will ich nicht. Er soll nur aufhören, mich andauernd zum Sex drängen zu wollen."

„Er wird aber so lange weiter machen, bis er einen Grund hört, den er versteht."

„Und meine Wünsche sind kein Grund?" Seto schnaubte. „Er wollte mich nicht unterwürfig und ich habe nicht vor, das wieder zu sein. Also hat er meine Wünsche zu akzeptieren."

„Dann sag ihm das ..." Mokuba gähnte und machte es sich auf Setos Schoß bequem.

„Schlaf gut, Mokuba."

„Nacht ..."

Er hatte vollkommen recht gehabt, er hatte sehr viel mit ihren Streitereien zu tun. Also, wenn etwas im Argen lag, nicht das, was sie sonst den ganzen Tag machten. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden war beschönigend bezeichnet bedrückend. Disneyworld war toll und schön und bunt, aber ohne die beiden war es einfach nicht dasselbe.

Sie folgten ihm einfach, aber waren keinesfalls mehr enthusiastisch. Sie begleiteten ihn auf Fahrgeräte, aber sagten weder, was sie mochten noch was blöd war. Sie moserten nicht, dass er bereits die dritte Zuckerwatte verputzte und das Schlimmste war, dass sie nicht einmal lächelten.

Dass sein Bruder schwieg und nachdenklich war, das kam ja schon öfter vor. Aber besonders Joey schockierte. Wann war der mal still? Wann war der mal nicht fröhlich? Anders herum waren die besorgten Blicke von Joey eher bekannt als die unsicheren von Seto. Er dachte immer noch darüber nach, ob er mit Joey reden sollte oder nicht. Zum einen war es ja gut, dass er das ernst nahm und wirklich bedachte, zum anderen könnte er es auch einfach tun.

Wie schwer war es denn den Mund aufzumachen und zu sagen, dass man keinen Sex wollte, weil man mal dazu gezwungen worden war? Dass das zu sehr weh getan hatte, als dass man es jetzt auch nur probieren wollte? Es war doch keine große Sache, dass ... Mokuba schluckte.

Vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen Bilder, wie das ausgesehen haben musste. Sein Bruder, nackt, niedergedrückt, ein Unbekannter dahinter ... er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, so hatte das doch bestimmt nicht ausgesehen. Das war schließlich wie eine Vergewaltigung. Und Seto war nicht ... war ... er blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Woah ... Mokuba?" Joey schien fast hinten in ihn herein gerannt zu sein. „Was ist?"

Er wandte sich um, sah zu Seto auf, der ihn auch ein wenig fragend ansah, und schlang stürmisch die Arme um dessen Taille.

„Moki?" Dieser legte eine Hand auf den Kopf des Jungen, der sein Gesicht gegen dessen Bauch drückte. „Hast du dir weh getan?" Von den Bewegungen seiner Haut und Muskeln her schien er sich umzusehen. „Hat dir etwas Angst gemacht?"

Mokuba schluchzte in dessen Shirt. Scheiße ... er war so ein Idiot. Ein unterbemittelter Blödmann. Hatte er echt einen Tag gebraucht, um zu kapieren, dass sein Bruder ihm gestern erzählt hatte, dass er vergewaltigt worden war? Er hatte das Wort nicht benutzt – mit Absicht – aber das war es doch, oder?

Schon klar, dass er das Joey nicht sagen wollte. Dass er Angst davor hatte, wie dieser reagieren würde. Wer würde schon ... Mokuba schluchzte weiter, die Hände hinten in Setos T-Shirt gekrallt. Er war dumm, so dumm ... hoffentlich hatte er seinen Bruder nicht verletzt.

„Hey ..." Seto griff unter seine Achseln und zog ihn in die Höhe, bis dessen Arme über seinen Schultern lagen. Mit einem Arm griff er unter dessen Po, mit dem anderen um die Taille, um ihn zu halten, ging er ein paar Schritte aus der Masse zur Seite des Gehwegs. Er raunte etwas Krudes, worauf sie auf einer Bank Platz nehmen konnten. Joey setzte sich daneben und strich mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken.

Sie fragten nicht mehr nach, während er weinte. Nicht, als er damit aufhörte. Und auch nicht, als er sie bat, zurück nach Hause zu fahren.

„... erschöpft vom Weinen", meinte Seto gerade, als Mokuba sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer schlich. War ja nett, dass sein Bruder ihn extra ins Bett gebracht hatte, aber gerade heute Abend würde er nicht schlafen können. Egal, wie kaputt und am Ende er war.

„Das hat mich schon reichlich erschrocken" Joey seufzte. „Was war denn heute los? Was hat das ausgelöst?"

„Ich ... ich denke, es hängt mit dem zusammen, was ich ihm letzte Nacht erzählt habe ... zumindest fällt mir sonst nichts ein."

„Und was hast du ihm erzählt?" Tja, genau das war wohl der Punkt. Ein perfekter Moment, um es ihm zu sagen, Seto ... er musste sich nur trauen.

„Nur etwas aus der Zeit, als wir getrennt waren. Nichts wirklich Wichtiges" Nein! Nicht so ausweichen! Bitte, Joey, nicht glauben ... er sollte nachfragen, bitte. Aber nichts. Nur Schweigen.

„Wegen gestern ...", setzte der Andere stattdessen an, „hör mal ... ich will nicht, dass du immer vor mir wegrennst. Also lass uns bitte über Sex sprechen."

„Was willst du denn noch hören?", fuhr Seto auf, „ich will nicht, okay? Respektiere das doch einfach. Ich habe dir doch sogar schon gesagt, warum – ich hatte es schonmal, es tat weh und war erniedrigend, ich will nicht mehr. Und ich will auch dich nicht in der Situation sehen, bevor du wieder damit kommst."

„Okay" Was? Halt! Joey! Einfach so? Warum plötzlich?

„Okay?", fragte auch Seto nach.

„Ja, okay. Kein Analsex. Wie stehst du zu allen anderen Arten?"

Oh Himmel ... sollte er gehen? Rot brannte auf Mokubas Wangen. Wollte er wissen, was sie weiter besprachen? Na ja, er wollte noch Setos Ja, damit sie wenigstens mal eine Einigung hatten. Dann konnte er beruhigt schlafen gehen. Wenn er es schaffte, nicht daran zu denken, was die beiden trieben. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Nun ... das ... musst du so peinliche Fragen stellen? Können wir ... tu es einfach, klar?"

„Der Rest ist in Ordnung? Du rennst nicht weg, wenn ich deinen Schwanz lecke, küsse und in den Mund nehme?"

Bei allen Göttern, das wollte er nicht wissen. Mit leichter Übelkeit kroch Mokuba etwas von der Tür weg, um in sicherer Entfernung aufstehen und gehen zu können.

„Der Gedanke ekelt dich an?"

Er stoppte.

„Seto?"

Laute Schritte. Mokuba sprang auf, aber zu spät. Seto rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer, nahm jedoch kaum Notiz von ihm und sprintete vorbei bis zum Bad. Wie angewurzelt blieb der Junge einfach stehen, als er vernahm, wie Seto sich übergab. Joey ging ebenfalls vorbei, allerdings konnte Mokuba ihn laut aufseufzen hören – wer wusste schon, ob wegen ihm oder seinem Bruder. Er folgte ihm.

„Ruhig ..." Joey beugte sich hinab und strich über Setos Schultern, welcher dafür nach hinten ausschlug. Der Blonde fing die Hand, ebenso die andere und hielt beide, bis Seto nur noch trockene Würgegeräusche von sich gab. Als diese verklangen, ließ er los, um dem Knieenden zwei Blatt Toillettenpapier zu reichen, mit dem er sich den Mund abwischte. Joey setzte sich seitlich gegen die Wand und zog Seto an sich.

„Ich bin schmutzig ...", protestierte dieser leise.

„Es gibt Wichtigeres" Joey ließ den Kopf gegen die Kacheln sinken, sodass er zur Decke sah. Das Gesicht verzog sich in einen Ausdruck des Schmerzes, der sich zu Trauer wandelte. Er zog Seto auf seinen Schoß und legte die Arme um ihn. Sanft drückte er dessen Kopf an sich, um sein Kinn darauf zu legen.

Mokuba stand unsicher im Türrahmen und sah zu den beiden. Sollte er dazu kommen? Gehen? Er sollte sie allein lassen, aber ... was, wenn das hier das Ende war? Wenn das hieß, dass die beiden nicht miteinander leben konnten? Dass sie sich trennen würden?

„Du bist vergewaltigt worden, richtig?"

Seto drückte sich schlagartig von Joey weg, riss sich damit aus der Umarmung und starrte diesen mit Entsetzen an, bevor sein Blick zu Mokuba schnellte. Dieser zuckte zusammen. Diese Augen sprachen von Wut. Hass. Enttäuschung.

„Nein, er hat es mir nicht gesagt" Der Blick wandte sich wieder ab, aber das fressende, dunkle Gefühl in der Brust blieb. Wie hielt Joey das aus? „Das konnte ich glatt selbst aus deinem Verhalten schließen. Seto ... scheiße, ich bin nicht gut hierin."

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", knurrte der Andere und erhob sich, wobei ihm beinahe die Beine wegbrachen. Er nutzte die Wand, um Richtung Tür zu kommen.

„Findest du nicht, dass du mir das hättest sagen können? Eher als deinem Bruder ... gerade ihm nicht. Kein Wunder, dass das zu viel für ihn ist. Ich würde auch am liebsten heulen" Er sah auch aus wie das letzte Elend. Die glänzenden Augen waren auf Seto gerichtet und ignorierten Mokubas Anwesenheit.

„Würdest du?" Seto schnaubte und richtete sich auf, bis er frei stehend auf Joey hinab blicken konnte. „Und was soll ich sagen? Vielleicht, dass ich es dir genau deswegen nicht sagen wollte?"

„Mit Vermutungen zu leben ist schlimmer" Joey seufzte und rieb sich über die Augen, bevor er sich erhob. „Also, was ist passiert?"

„Hmpf" Der Brünette schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll schon passiert sein? Sie haben mich wegen sexueller Misshandlung meines Bruders ins Gefängnis geworfen. Was glaubst du, wie man dort mit solchen Leuten umgeht? Nur zu recht ..."

„Aber du hast nichts getan."

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen!", schrie Seto lauthals zurück, bevor er tief durchatmete, um sich zu beruhigen.

Mokuba spürte Tränen auf seinen Wangen und bemerkte, dass er die Arme um sich geschlungen hatte. Joey seufzte nur, schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Seto funkelte diesen mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Angst an. Einige Sekunden schien die Zeit still zu stehen und sich ins Unendliche zu ziehen. Minuten. Stunden.

Joey studierte Seto mit müden Augen.

Dieser verschränkte die Arme.

Er hob die Hand mit erhobener Handfläche.

Seto wich zurück gegen die Wand.

Joey ließ die Hand sinken und sah zu Mokuba hinüber.

„Kommt mit", befahl er und verließ das Badezimmer.

Seto folgte mit einigen Metern Abstand, sodass Mokuba das auch tat. Er führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer, wo der Brünette im Türrahmen stehen blieb. Sie beobachteten, wie Joey seine Jeans und sein T-Shirt auszog und sich auf das Bett warf.

„Herkommen" Er hob die Bettdecke an. Es wäre einladend gewesen, sähe er nicht aus, als wäre er gerade von den Toten auferstanden.

Mokuba zog seinen Bruder zum Bett und schubste ihn in voller Montur rein, bevor er über beide kletterte und sich an Joeys andere Seite drückte. Dieser legte je einen Arm um jeden von ihnen, legte sich flach auf den Rücken und zog die Decke über sie.

„Joey ... was wird jetzt?", fragte der Junge leise.

„Wir schlafen. Und morgen werden wir darüber nachdenken, wie es weiter geht. Aber wir kriegen das gelöst. Keine Sorge."

Seto griff nach seiner kleinen Hand, drückte sie und murmelte: „Ich ... ziehe nicht weit weg."

„Du bleibst schön hier", widersprach Joey, „ich gebe dich nicht her. Das hat sich nicht geändert."

Was Seto erwiderte, konnte Mokuba kaum verstehen – die klare Antwort allerdings schon: „Weil ich dich liebe, du Idiot."

Es war einen Moment still, bevor sein Bruder schwach erwiderte: „Selber Idiot."


End file.
